Bunnybtm
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Halo selamat datang di blog milik Bunnybtm :3. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo
1. Prolog

.

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercintanya. Setelah melempar acak tas miliknya ia langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya kemudian ia duduk diatas ranjang dan mengambil laptopnya. Setelah menyala dengan benar, Baekhyun membuka blog miliknya untuk melihat beberapa pesan dan komentar yang berada disana.

Bibir tipisnya membuat sebuah senyuman miring ketika membaca beberapa komentar disana.

"Dasar lelaki _kurang belaian_."

Manik sipitnya terus membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana. Kalimat-kalimat vulgar yang telah terbiasa ia dengar ataupun baca.

' _Bunny kau sangat seksi, sial!'_

' _Sial. Aku ingin memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu!'_

' _Kulum penisku dengan bibir sialanmu itu, Bunny!'_

' _Tunjukkan wajahmu, sialan!'_

Dan lain sebagainya.

Baekhyun tekekeh dan mengangkat bahunya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah membaca komentar-komentar disana. Setelah puas, Baekhyun mengambil kameranya. Melepas hoodienya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos _crop_ tipis putih yang bertuliskan _**Daddy's**_. Ia menanggalkan celana dan boxernya, menggantinya dengan sebuah celana dalam berwarna hitam tipis yang menutupi penis mungilnya dan sebagian bokong putih semoknya.

Setelah mengatur kameranya diatas meja, Baekhyun duduk didepan kamera tersebut hingga bagian pundak hingga kakinya terlihat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Timer pada kameranya berjalan ketika ia menekan tombol dan mulai berpose didepan kamera tersebut.

 _Pose pertama._ Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh diatas ranjang, kedua tangannya ia kepal dan ia taruh didepan dadanya.

 _Pose kedua_. Masih dengan duduk bersimpuh, Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya mencapai leher dan membuka kedua tangannya. Hingga dadanya sedikit membusung.

 _Pose ketiga_. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua kakinya di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Tangannya dia topang didepan tubuhnya. Kini ia menunjukkan bibir tipisnya yang tengah ia gigit pada kamera.

 _Pose keempat._ Bosan dengan pose duduk, Baekhyun berdiri. Ia menunjukkan bokong mulusnya pada kamera.

Merasa cukup, Baekhyun menyelesaikan aksi memotretnya. Tanpa memakai pakaian yang benar, Baekhyun memindahkan foto yang telah diambilnya tadi kedalam laptopnya. Mengunggahnya kedalam blog miliknya dengan sebuah _caption_ yang ditulisnya: ' _Wanna fuck me, daddy?'_

"Silahkan menikmati para lelaki bodoh."

.

oOo

.

 _A/N: Another ff gajelas lainnya :v mohon jangan marah sama Seulla ya. Padahal niatnya puasa gak mau ada ff macem gini :( c_ _uma gimana ya udh greget :v ini_ _baru prolog doang sih.-. Dan abis puasa ini, Seulla janji buat lanjutin ff yang seharusnya udah tamat karena emang lagi proses pengetikan juga :v_


	2. Chapter 1

Baekhyun memakan hoodie pink besar miliknya. Memakai _eyeliner_ dimata sipitnya, setelahnya memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mengatur letak kamera diatas meja, mengecek sejenak setelahnya ia menekan tombol merekam.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan kearah kursi yang terletak dihadapan kamera tersebut dan duduk disana. Mata sipitnya menatap sayu kearah lensa dan mulai membelai paha putihnya yang terekspos jelas. Perlahan ia membuka kakinya, membuat bagian bawah hoodienya tersingkap, menunjukkan penis mungilnya yang masih lemas.

Jemari lentiknya menggenggam penis mungilnya, mengurutnya pelan. Menggerakkan tangannya cepat memompa penis mungilnya dengan menaik turunkan genggamannya. Mata sipitnya menatap sekilas penisnya, setelahnya kembali menatap sayu kearah kamera.

" _Nghh_..." sebisa mungkin ia meredam desahannya agar tidak terdengar.

Telunjuknya mengorek lubang kencingnya, tanpa memelankan pompaan tangannya. Tangannya yang lain meremas bola kembar yang menggantung dibawah penisnya. Matanya sudah tidak menatap kearah lensa, karena kepalanya kini sudah terkulai lemas kebelakang.

Ketika dirinya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, spermanya memuncrat hingga membasahi paha dan hoodienya. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring keluarnya cairan spermanya, dan tangannya masih mengurut pelan penisnya agar keseluruhan spemanya keluar.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Baekhyun bergerak mematikan rekaman dikameranya.

 **.**

 **Byunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi gedung apartemennya, menuju halte bis yang berada sekitar 5km dari sana. Sebuah lagu yang ia setel dengan _earphone_ menemani perjalanannya menuju halte. Namun perjalanan damainya harus terganggu dengan tarikan salah satu sisi _earphone_ nya _._

"Halo selamat pagi, _bunny_!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendecak pelan. Langkahnya ia percepat menghindari orang yang telah merusak paginya, namun orang tersebut malah mengikutinya.

"Kau sangat menganggu, Tiff. Pergi sana!"

Bukannya pergi, wanita yang dipanggil _tiff_ oleh Baekhyun malah memeluk lengan lelaki yang tingginya tak jauh darinya. Ia menuntun Baekhyun kearah halte dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu _bunny_ lagi, ByunBaek sayang~"

Baekhyun mendengus, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ahya, kau sudah belajar? Hari ini kita akan ada ulangan."

Seketika Baekhyun menoleh kearah Tiffany, menatap horor gadis tersebut. Sedang yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Ulangan apa?! Jangan bercanda, tidak lucu!"

"Biologi..." Tiffany tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melototkan matanya. "Kau belum belajar ya~" senyumannya semakin lebar ketika lelaki mungil itu mengangguk pasrah. "Kau akan habis dengan pak Chanyeol, ByunBaek~"

Baekhyun mendelik, lelaki tersebut langsung mengambil bukunya dan membaca materi minggu lalu sembari menunggu datangnya bus.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, malas dengan guru menyebalkan didepannya. Si guru paling tampan di sekolahnya, namun juga paling menyebalkan di sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya dapat menjawab dua soal, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih menatap lantai di bawahnya, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. Ia memainkan bibir tipisnya. Namun karena sang guru memukul meja, terpaksa Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu tersebut – baginya.

"Itu salah bapak, kenapa memasukkan soal yang jawabannya tidak ada jawabannya dibuku."

"Semua soal tersebut sudah saya jelaskan minggu kemarin."

"Minggu kemarin saya tidak masuk..."

"Itu salahmu. Kenapa tidak bertanya dengan teman-teman dikelas?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sedikit menyetujui ucapan sang guru, namun tetap saja. Si guru menyebalkan ini selalu sama memberikan soal dengan jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak sesuai buku. Kalau begini _'kan_ harus mencatat semua ucapan konyolnya dan sangat merugikan untuk murid yang tidak masuk, sepertinya saat ini.

"Saya tau... Tapi bapak juga tidak bisa menyalahkan saya."

"Ringkas lima bab terakhir yang akan kita pelajari. Besok kau harus mengumpulkan tugas tersebut, taruh diatas meja saya diruang guru."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya, membesarkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah sang guru yang tengah menatap datar dirinya. "L-lima bab?!"

Kepala si guru mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kalau begitu silahkan keluar."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan si guru dengan langkah yang menghentak.

.

Baekhyun menyantap mie miliknya dengan rakus. Akibat pertemuannya dengan si guru menyebalkan itu, waktu makan siangnya berkurang. Dan dia harus menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek."

Ia mengangguk dan melirik sekilas. Itu Sehun, temannya yang paling baik. Lelaki itu rela menunggunya dan memesankan makanan untuknya. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi Sehun benar-benar baik dan lembut.

"Jadi kau diberikan tugas merangkum oleh pak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun meremas sumpitnya dan mengangguk cepat. "Benar! Dan harus dikumpulkan besok! Gila!" matanya terbakar emosi saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Sudahlah nanti aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu."

Pekikan senang terdengar dari Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu melompat dari tempat duduknya kemudian memeluk Sehun yang berada disampingnya. "Kau terbaik!"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan lain menjauhkan tangannya.

"Jika belum resmi tidak boleh bermesraan seperti itu," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah pelan ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. Sedang orang yang telah mengganggu menyeringai senang dengan alis yang di turun-naikkan.

"Diamlah, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia duduk dihadapan kedu lelaki tersebut kemudian mengerlingkan matanya kepada Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur, mencolek dagu si mungil. "Hai Baek, kau semakin cantik saja. Pantas Sehun tergila-gila padamu."

Baekhyun mendecak kesal. Lelaki itu membanting sumpitnya dan menatap Jongin kesal, memincingkan matanya kearah Jongin dan menatap tidak suka lelaki tersebut. "Sehun, aku pergi dulu _okay_. Malas ada makhluk astral sepertinya," Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum manis kearah lelaki tersebut. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan kantin setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Ia berfokus pada ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan Jonging didepannya.

"Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya ketika Jongin bertanya. "Nanti kau bisa keduluan."

Dengusan keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Tidak akan."

.

.

"Baiklah _eomma_! Hati-hati dijalan~"

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Dirinya baru pulang dari mengerjakan ringkasan dirumah Sehun, dan ketika pulang kerumah sang ibu akan pergi. Sendirian dirumah adalah surga bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuka _video call_!"

Dengan terburu dia mengambil laptopnya, membuka blognya dan memposting sesuatu. Setelahnya ia mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah _sweater_ putih gading yang sangat besar ditubuh mungilnya, tanpa menggunakan celana dalam.

Si mungil memagut dirinya didepan cermin panjang disudut kamar. Ia mengambil sebuah masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kau sangat seksi, Byun Baekhyun."

Setelahnya ia menampar bokongnya.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah laci meja belajarnya, mengambil sebuah dildo dari sana. Kemudian menghampiri laptopnya dan duduk didepannya.

"Hm... Siapa ya yang harus aku pilih."

Dengan acak Baekhyun memilih sebuah nama dan menunggu ketika panggilan berlangsung. Ia membenarkan letak maskernya, memastikan agar wajahnya tertutup dengan benar.

Panggilannya terhubung. Baekhyun menunjukkan mata sayunya kearah kamera laptopnya. Namun seketika matanya membola ketika wajah yang dikenalnya memenuhi layar laptopnya.

"Wow! Halo Bunny! Tidak disangka aku orang yang kau pilih."

Suara rendah itu. Yang selalu didengar Baekhyun di depan kelasnya. Suara yang menyebalkan baginya, terlebih orang yang memiliki suara tersebut.

Itu si guru menyebalkan! Guru biologi gila. Park Chanyeol!

Namun bukannya mematikan panggilan video tersebut, Baekhyun _malah_ terpaku dengan wajah pada layar laptopnya. Baekhyun yakin kalau itu adalah sosok gurunya, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? Apa karena saat ini rambutnya berantakan dan tidak menggunakan seragam guru? Atau karena seringai seksinya itu?

Sial. Byun Baekhyun, kau tamat.

.

.

.

 _A/n_

 _Oke, niatnya mau di post abis lebaran aja. Tapi kok gatel ya mau post .g apakah udah ada yang nebak alurnya seperti ini? Wkwk duh susah ih nyari alur yang gak menstrim :v yasudahlah semoga kalian suka ya. Makasih buat yang udah support ff ini~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak *kiss_


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun berdeham pelan, matanya menelisik wajah lelaki dilayar laptopnya. Memastikan apakah lelaki tersebut benar-benar gurunya? Si guru menyebalkan. Musuhnya itu? Setelahnya Baekhyun harus menyesali kegiatan menatap-lekat yang dilakukannya, karena itu membuatnya berdebar dengan perasaan yang mengagumi ketampanan lelaki tersebut. Jika lelaki tersebut bukan Park Chanyeol, tidak apa. Masalahnya lelaki tersebut benar-benar seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sial. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tau kalau orang yang dikenal sebagai Bunny adalah muridnya sendiri? Apa Baekhyun akan diadukan pada kepala sekolah, lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Baekhyun ingin mematikan sambungan mereka, tapi bukankah itu akan aneh? Bagaimana kalau si guru menyebalkan itu akan curiga? Walaupun Baekhyun memang tidak rela untuk memutuskan sambungan mereka. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak mau melewatkan ketampanan gurunya saat ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari pikiran konyolnya. Ia menelan liurnya, mencoba berbicara dengan sedikit menyamarkan suaranya.

"Hai~"

Dibalik maskernya, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Menyesali suara mendayu dan manjanya yang keluar. Entah bagaimana dirinya dapat memilih suara menjijikkan seperti itu untuk menyamarkan suaranya.

"Hai Bunny. Suaramu sangat imut dan seksi."

Sebaik mungkin Baekhyun menahan tatapan malasnya terhadap lelaki dilayar laptopnya saat ini. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mempertahankan tatapan menggoda dari mata bereyelinernya.

"Halo tampan, siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Loey, cantik."

' _Sok keren sekali.'_

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya, namun pipinya bersemu merah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebelumnya, tampan?"

"Melihat-lihat foto dan videomu."

 _Sial._

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan foto dan videoku?"

"Berpikir mesum, mungkin."

Si guru menyebalkan dan mulut seksinya yang tidak pernah menyaring perkataannya.

"Ohya? Berpikir mesum seperti apa contohnya?"

"Memasukkan penisku kedalam lubang milikmu."

Baekhyun berdiri, membuat kamera laptopnya menyorot tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyibakkan sweaternya hingga memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya yang mulus. Kedua tangannya menyibakkan belahan pantatnya. "Memasukkannya kedalam sini?" memperlihatkan lubang mengerutnya yang ia kedut-kedutkan.

"Ya..." suara si guru menyebalkan itu terdengar serak. Baekhyun menyeringai.

Ia kembali duduk, menghadapkan wajahnya dengan layar. Tangannya mengangkat dildo berbentuk penis kedepan kamera. "Apa milikmu sebesar ini? Kalau tidak aku tidak mau dia masuk kedalam lubangku."

' _Pasti penismu itu kecil, Park! Hahaha!"_

"Tsh. Punyaku tentu lebih besar dari mainanmu itu, Bunny."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya."

Baekhyun menunggu dengan malas ketika Chanyeol menjauh dari kamera untuk membuka celananya. Chanyeol kembali duduk menghadap kamera dengan seringai tampannya.

"Kau siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias tanpa sadar. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat layar laptopnya. Kemudian membola ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya pada penisnya yang sudah menegang. Diam-diam Baekhyun menelan air liurnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"B-besar."

Setelahnya semua terjadi begitu saja. Baekhyun yang membuka lebar kakinya, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang telah berisikan dildo miliknya dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah duduk menyandar dengan penis yang ia kocok.

Sambil mengeluar-masukkan dildo yang berada didalam lubangnya, mata sipit Baekhyun sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari penis besar Chanyeol. Bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sengaja terdengar manja. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika penis mungilnya mengeluarkan 'air mancur' ketika dirinya sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

Setelahnya diam-diam Baekhyun menyeringai sebelum dirinya memutuskan sambungan mereka.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

" _Omo_!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Tiffany yang berteriak keras, membuat para murid yang berada disekitar mereka menatap bingung kearah mereka. Sedang si pelaku tampak tidak peduli. "Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa milik pak Chanyeol besar?"

Baekhyun memukul pundak Tiffany hingga wanita itu _oleng_ ke samping. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja. Biasanya kau juga memberitau aku."

Baekhyun meggeleng dengan telunjuk yang ikut ia goyangkan. "Maaf, kali ini hanya untukku. Aku bisa menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai ancaman untuk guru jelek itu."

"Kalau begitu, dia akan tau kalau kau itu adalah Bunny."

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali dan menatap Tiffany yang juga tengah menatapnya. Setelahnya ia menepuk keningnya menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa dengan pak Chanyeol?" Chaeyeon yang duduk dihadapan mereka menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau."

Chaeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia semakin mengerut ketika Tiffany dan Baekhyun tertawa. Ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, namun tiba-tiba langsung berdiri ketika dua orang lelaki mendekat kearah meja mereka. "A-aku pergi dulu!" setelahnya gadis itu berlari meninggalkan kantin.

"Kenapa anak itu?"

Baekhyun dan Tiffany terlonjak ketika sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang mereka. Keduanya dengan kompak menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang keduanya.

"Aaa... Pantas Chaeyeon pergi," Baekhyun dan Tiffany saling pandang dan tertawa.

Dua lelaki lainnya tampak tak acuh kemudian mengambil duduk ditempat Chaeyeon tadi.

"Hei Baek," Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman manisnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman imutnya. "Sudah. Baru saja. Kau sudah?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum ketika Sehun mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih pada Jongin yang terlihat lesu.

"Tsh, kau kenapa Jongin?"

Lelaki berkulitan _tan_ itu tersentak pelan kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sedang galau."

"Kukiran manusia sepertimu tidak bisa galau."

"Sialan kau Tiff," geram Jongin, lelaki itu melemparkan gumpalan tissue bekas kearah Tiffany dan mendapatkan bentakan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Kyungsoo dan Soojung ingin berkencan dihari yang sama. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Yasudah kalian berkencan bertiga saja," ucapan Sehun tersebut mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun dan Tiffany.

"Yang benar saja!" Jongin merengut ketiga ketika temannya tertawa mengejeknya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Baek, kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasmu?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Tiffany, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Dan ketiga orang dimeja tersebut hanya dapat terbengong setelah menghilangnya Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan guru Biologinya dengan nafas yang terengah. Dirinya menatap sang guru yang tengah sibuk dengan buku dihadapannya, tidak menatap kearahnya sama sekali. Dan Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang berlari terburu-buru untuk menemui guru tersebut.

Belum lagi dadanya yang berdebar cepat, membuat dirinya semakin tidak nyaman.

"Siang pak Chanyeol, saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas saya."

"Apa kau mengerjakan tugas tersebut sendiri, Byun Baekhyun?"

" _Ie_?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari sang guru – yang bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tentu saya mengerjkannya sendiri."

"Bukankah Sehun membantumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Terlalu bingung kenapa gurunya ini dapat mengetahui perihal tersebut. Apa pak Chanyeol memiliki indra keenam? Atau dia seorang cenayang?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak!"

"Memangnya aku tidak tau kalau Sehun membantumu mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Aku mendengarnya sendiri ketika jam pulang sekolah kau berkoar-koar Sehun akan membantumu."

Bibir si mungil mengerucut. "Yah... Salah bapak sendiri memberikan tugas yang banyak seperti itu."

Sang guru mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia meletakkan pulpennya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekati muridnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menanam kecambah dan harus melaporkan perkembangannya kepadaku setiap hari. Lengkap dengan fotonya."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan tenang sang guru. Ia menukikkan alisnya, menatap tidak suka lelaki didepannya.

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa. Aku gurumu, dan aku berhak memberikanmu hukuman apa saja," si guru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum kecil. "Dan kali ini tanpa bantuan siapapun."

Nafas Baekhyun semakin berat, gigi lelaki mungil itu terpelatuk menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kesal pada lelaki didepannya itu. Namun sebisa mungkin lelaki itu menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru menyebalkan baginya. Dengan langkah yang ia hentak-hentakkan, ia melirik sang guru dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Matanya menatap tajam sang guru yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ingat tanpa bantuan siapapun, Byun Baekhyun. Atau hukuman lainnya akan datang."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan si guru, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap tempat dirinya menghilang dengan senyuman tipisnya. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya yang tersisit rapi.

"Ya Tuhan... Lucu sekali."

.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kelas selanjutnya yang akan diajarnya. Ditengah koridor, mata bulatnya memicing ketika melihat murid yang paling dikenalnya tengah memeluk lengan lelaki lain. Itu Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun.

Ia berdeham ketika berdiri dibelakang kedua muridnya itu, membuat yang lebih mungil melepaskan pelukannya. Diam-diam dirinya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian tidak mendengar bel masuk?" bola matanya menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Kemudian berhenti pada si mungil yang tengah mengerut. "Dan kau Byun Baekhyun. Kembali kekelasmu. Sudah bel dan kau masih didepan kelas yang bukan kelasmu."

Chanyeol menahan senyumannya ketika yang lebih mungil mendengus kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun yang menatap tidak enak dirinya kemudian membungkuk dan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada si mungil yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng, setelahnya ia memasuki kelas dimana Sehun masuk tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ada yang tau kita akan belajar apa hari ini?" pandangannya mengedar seisi kelas. Dan pertanyaannya itu hanya mendapatkan keheningan. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian pandangan matanya terpusat pada Sehun. "Oh Sehun, maju kedepan dan jelaskan materi hari ini."

Sontak berkat ucapannya itu, seluruh kelas menjatuhkan pandangan pada Sehun yang terkejut dengan mata membulat.

"S-saya pak?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sang guru mengangguk kalem.

"Ya, kau. Cepat maju dan jelaskan materi hari ini. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas merangkumnya?"

Sebuah tawa tertahan yang berasal dari Jongin membuat seisi kelas ikut menertawai Sehun yang tengah mendumel marah. Sedang si pelaku duduk tenang di meja guru sambil menatap Sehun yang berjalan kedepan kelas.

Yah... Setidaknya Chanyeol dapat dengan tenang melihat _blog_ milik Bunny.

.

oOo

.

 _Disini aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di kolom review._

 _Q: Ada yang tau kalo Bunny itu Baekhyun?_

 _A: Ada yaitu Tiffany. Dari Chapter sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan sekilas ketika Baekhyun marah Tiffany memanggilnya Bunny dan Tiffany yang meminta maaf karena sudah memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Bunny. Dan hingga Chapter ini, yang tau juga Cuma Fany kekeke_

 _Q: Apa akan ada HunBaek?_

 _A: Akan ada sedikit moment HunBaek yang nyempil. Hanya sedikit-sedikit aja, karena memang di ff ini peran Hunbaek gak begitu penting._

 _Q: Apa akan ada trisome atau gangbang?_

 _A: Tidak ada. Aku beritahukan kalau ff ini tidak termasuk jenis ff PWP yaa, karena dari summary tidak dijelaskan. Walaupun ff ini rated M, tidak harus disetiap chapter akan ada adegan dewasanya. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa, tapi karena memang alur yang seperti ini sudah tergambar dikepalaku._

 _Q: Apa akan dijelaskan kenapa Baekhyun membuat blog?_

 _A: Untuk itu semua akan dijelaskan sesuai dengan alur cerita yang ada. Dan semoga gak terlewat karena aku lupa wkwk._

 _Apa ada pertanyaan lagi seputar ff ini? Semoga gak ngebingungin atau bikin kalian kecewa yaa. Karena sepertinya pada ngira ff ini termasuk PWP atau nc-21++++++ karena dari Baekhyun yang terlihat binal wkwk. Karena sejujurnya, aku gak mau bikin ini terlalu hot/? Sekedar ff rated M ringan._

 _Oke sekian bacotnya. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah support ff ini dengan mereview, fave atau me-follow, kalian luar biasa *bow. Mohon maaf jika ada typo._

 _Semoga setiap cerita Seulla dapat menghibur kalian~ jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi ya~_

 _Btw, kali ini Seulla update bareng sama parabauthor kece [_ _dobbyuudobby (wp),_ _Azova10, A_ _eriChannie,_ _OhLan94,_ _Kacangpolongman,_ _Purflowerian,_ _ChiakiBee,_ _Flameshinee]_ _jangan lupa buat cek stories mereka yaa~_


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah selesai menanam kecambah yang ditugaskan oleh guru biologi paling menyebalkan disekolahnya, Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya. Membersihkan tanah yang mengotori tangan dan juga menyegarkan pikirannya yang selalu mengumpat tentang gurunya tersebut. Baekhyun memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian membuka blognya. Membaca setiap pesan yang dikirim oleh para penggemar setianya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring kala membaca setiap kata-kata disana. Namun seketika senyuman itu menghilang ketika membaca pesan dari orang yang dikenalnya. _Loey_. Si guru menyebalkan yang sudah memberikan tugas banyak kepadanya.

' _Halo Bunny ;)'_

Sambil meremas tangannya, Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika membaca pesan dari gurunya tersebut. "Dasar menyebalkan, dasar jelek, dasar mesuuuum!" Namun setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol.

' _Halo tampan, merindukanku? ;)_

 _Jika iya, berarti kita sama kekeke~'_

Baekhyun menekan tombol _send_ , setelahnya ia tertawa senang. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menyiapkan kameranya untuk memulai sesi foto terbarunya.

Baekhyun menyingkap handuk yang dikenakannya, Baekhyun mengarahkan pipi bokongnya menghadap kamera dan memotret bagian tersebut. Setelahnya Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi kamera dan menyibakkan pipi bokongnya. Memperlihatkan lubang berkerutnya pada kamera lalu memotretnya.

Untuk pose terakhir. Baekhyun berjongkok diatas bangku dengan kembali membelakangi kamera, memperlihatkan punggung polosnya dengan bokong yang ia condongkan kebelakang. _Timer_ kameranya terus berjalan hingga Baekhyun membiarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya terpotret.

Masih dengan tubuh yang polos, Baekhyun memindahkan foto dirinya hari ini kemudian memposting foto tersebut keblog miliknya. Dengan senyuman miringnya, ia tertawa dalam hati.

Baekhyun kembali berfokus dengan pesan yang masuk untuknya. Tepatnya berfokus dengan _display name_ Loey. Membuka pesan tersebut dengan cepat dan membaca pesannya tak kalah cepat.

' _Aku selalu merindukanmu, Bunny. Kkk~_

 _Aku terharu ketika kau juga merindukanku ;D'_

' _Hey kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'_

' _Bunny?'_

' _Hey, cantik'_

' _Seksi?'_

' _Ah... Pantas saja kau tidak membalas pesanku, ternyata kau mempersiapkan foto yang kau posting.'_

' _Sial Bunny! Kenapa fotomu selalu menggoda!'_

' _Balas pesanku, Bunny'_

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Ckck... Dasar bodoh, mesum, jelek!"

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Hari ini ibu Baekhyun tidak masak makan malam karena ayahnya tidak pulang untuk pekerjaan diluar kota. Dan sialnya lagi, sang ibu sudah makan ketika perjalanan pulang dari kerja dan tidak membawakan makanan untuknya. Jadi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus berjalan beberapa blok dari gedung apartementnya untuk sampai ke minimarket yang merangkap sebagai cafe.

Membayar untuk satu cup ramen instan dan air meneral, Baekhyun menyeduh ramen tersebut kemudian duduk pada kursi panjang untuk menyantap ramennya sambil memainkan ponselnya, membalas pesan-pesan dari temannya.

"Jika kau makan sedang tatapanmu pada layar ponsel, kau bisa salah memasukkan makananmu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kembali ramen yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya. Dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut acak-acaknya, persis seperti yang Baekhyun lihat ketika mereka melakukan _video call_.

Mata sipitnya melotot, tidak percaya dengan sosok disampingnya ini. Dari beribu-ribu manusia, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan lelaki ini?

"Tsh," Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengacuhkan lelaki tersebut dengan berfokus pada makanannya. Ia memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang disana.

"Hei, kau mengacuhkan gurumu."

"Kita diluar sekolah, kau bukan guruku lagi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Apa yang anak sekolah sepertimu berada disini malam-malam."

Tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkap cup ramennya. "Apa kau tidak dapat melihat?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun. Menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun secara seksama.

Sedang yang diperhatikan mengernyit risih.

"Apa _sih_?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Matamu sangat mirip dengan mata seseorang."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat. Ia berdeham pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Banyak yang bermata sipit disini!"

"Tidak tidak. Matamu terlihat... Lebih special."

Baekhyun mendecih. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan sisa ramennya kemudian membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Special, special. Memangnya nasi goreng?!" Baekhyun melirik karah Chanyeol, memperhatikan lelaki tersebut. Ia baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol membawa sebungkus rokok. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian turun dari bangkunya, berjalan keluar.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, berjalan disamping lelaki mungil itu. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun menatap dirinta tajam.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah."

"Apa-apaan! Tidak perlu!"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Baru dua langkah, tubuh Baekhyun kembali tertarik dan menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Baru dua langkah menjauh dariku, kau tidak dapat menjaga dirimu."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyadari sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Ia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari dirinya berada didalam dekapan lelaki tersebut juga wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hawa panas dari nafas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun merapikan poninya dan melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat antar aku pulang!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya. Sedang si lelaki tinggi itu hanya tertawa mengikuti langkah yang lebih mungil.

.

.

Selesai dengan makan siangnya, Baekhyun berniat keruangan guru Park untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Namun Sehun yang menghampirinya membuat Baekhyun menunda niatnya sementara.

"Kau ingin kemana, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bukunya. "Keruangan Pak Chanyeol. Mengumpulkan tugas."

"Ayo aku temani."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Ia langsung memeluk lengan Sehun dan berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru Park. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya pada lengan Sehun ketika mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol di depan pintu ruangannya. Tanpa alasan, ia melepaskannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun," Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya kemudian mengantongi kacamata tersebut di saku kemejanya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dari lengan Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan tugasku."

"Masuklah," Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya, berdiri disampingnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Namun ketika Sehun ikut masuk kedalam, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya –menahan Sehun. "Apa kau juga akan mengumpulkan tugas?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, pak..."

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah diluar."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya. Sedang Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah gurunya tersebut. Tanpa ambil pusing, Sehun memilih untuk berdiri bersandar pada dinding –menunggu Baekhyun.

.

Didalam, Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir meja, menghadap kearahnya.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak ikut masuk?"

"Pacarmu itu tidak ada urusan denganku, kenapa harus ikut masuk?"

Baekhyun mengdengus pelan. "Dia bukan pacarku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang terbuka. "Baguslah... Cepat mana tugasmu."

Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya menyerahkan buku tulisnya dengan kaku. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berfokus pada buku tulisnya. Memeriksa pekerjaannya.

Bagaimana mata bulatnya yang berkedip, jemarinya yang membalik-balikkan kertas kemudian kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. Semuanya terlihat seperti _slow_ _motion_ bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak dapat bantuan siapapun, bukan?"

"Tentu!"

"Bagus. Untuk fotonya, kau bisa _print_ dengan kertas biasa. Tidak perlu menggunakan kertas foto."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil buku tulisnya yang diserahkan gurunya. Setelah membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ah ya, Baekhyun."

Panggilan dari sang guru membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali menghadap lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Apa nanti malam kau akan ke minimarket lagi?"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, merasa sia-sia telah meladeni panggilan dari gurunya itu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk!"

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekehannya. Setelahnya lelaki tinggi itu duduk dibangkunya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kau tidak pintar berbohong."

.

Sesuai dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pintar berbohong. Pasalnya, lelaki mungil itu kembali terlihat tengah duduk ditempatnya kemarin didalam minimarket. Bukan dengan satu cup ramen instan. Melainkan satu cup _ice cream_ ditangannya dan dua cup _ice cream_ yang sudah kosong.

"Hai, Baek."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menempati tempat duduk disampingnya. Ia mendengus pelan kemudian menghabiskan _ice creamnya_ dengan cepat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun turun dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, kenapa pergi? Aku baru sampai."

Chanyeol turun dari bangkunya dan mencegat tangan Baekhyun, hingga lelaki mungil itu berbalik menghadapnya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika Baekhyun menatap sengit kearahnya.

"Salah sendiri kau baru datang."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menuntun Baekhyun agar keluar untuk duduk pada deretan bangku yang berada diluar. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disana lalu duduk disamping lelaki itu. Chanyeol menjulurlan sebuah kantong plastik kearah Baekhyun.

"Ambillah."

Baekhyun mengambil kantong tersebut dengan kasar dan melihat isinya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyumannya. Ia menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol. "Kau menyogokku dengan _ice cream_? Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah menghabiskan tiga cup _ice cream_!"

Yang lebih tinggi mengangkat bahunya dan mendesak agar Baekhyun menerima _ice cream_ pemberiannya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Baekhyun membuka bungkus _ice cream_ dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam dirinya namun dengan lahap menyendokkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menahan dirinya, mengacak surai Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang lebih mungil. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dariku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol. Ia hanya berfokus pada _ice cream_ yang tengah disantapnya. "Aku mengerjakan tugas itu sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu batang rokok kemudian membakarnya dan menyelipkan pada celah bibirnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam, memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang asik dengan _ice cream_ nya _._ "Apa malam ini kau makan dengan benar?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Ya... Ibuku masak kali ini."

"Baguslah, kau tidak memakan ramen instan lagi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Rokok juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan," Baekhyun menatap sengit kearah Chanyeol dan mengernyit kesal ketika lelaki itu menghembuskan asap rokok kearahnya.

"Aku tidak sering merokok _kok_. Satu bungkus ini untuk dua hari."

"Aku juga tidak sering makan ramen instant."

Baekhyun yang bersedekap membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas. Ia mematikan rokoknya kemudian membuang sisanya yang masih didalam bungkusan rokok. "Baiklah, aku sudah membuang rokokku. Semuanya."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang disipitkan. Menahan senyumnya.

"Bagus."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku, ya?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis yang naik-turun, menggoda lelaki mungil itu.

"Cih. Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku yang menghirup asap rokok sialanmu itu!"

"Hush, bicaranya," Chanyeol menyentil bibir Baekhyun dan mendapatkan wajah malu-malu Baekhyun. Bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman lebar, gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Dalam sesaat keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan. Chanyeol masih menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, menatap lelaki yang mungil mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah malam. Aku mau pulang!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika lelaki tinggi itu terkejut, Baekhyun _berusaha_ tidak peduli.

"Yasudah, pulang saja."

Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan marahnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertemu ketika ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak mengantarku?!" tangannya terkepal ketika Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau dijalan aku kenapa-kenapa?!"

"Kau sudah besar, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah menghentaknya. Bibirnya terus bergumam, melontarkan umpatan dan kutukan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengantarmu," Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya untuk Baekhyun. "Aku hanya becanda tadi, kau ternyata suka merajuk ya."

Baekhyun mendengus dan membuang mukanya enggan menatap Chanyeol, namun dirinya membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan disisinya dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan pulang sendiri, tenang saja. Aku _'kan_ guru yang baik."

"Terserah!"

Perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun terasa sangat singkat, keduanya kini telah sampai didepan gedung apartement Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu dengan mata sipitnya. "Eum..." setelahnya ia melirik pada genggaman tangan mereka. "Sudah sampai, bisa kau lepas?"

"Ah!" Chanyeol tersentak kemudian langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan canggung. "Masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, selamat malam," setelah melambaikan tangannya, Baekhyun berbalik. Hendak masuk kedalam lobby.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

Namun panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ia kembali menghadap kearah lelaki tinggi itu – dengan jarak yang lebih jauh.

"Besok... Bisa datang lebih cepat?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan menaruh lipatan tangannya didepan dada. Menatap malas lelaki tinggi yang menjadi gurunya itu.

"Ingat, tadi aku datang lebih cepat darimu."

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya. "Maaf aku ada urusan tadi."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah memasuki lobby. Menjauhi Chanyeol. "Maaf aku sibuk," setelahnya ia berlari pelan hingga bayangan dirinya tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya terkekeh dengan gelengan dikepala. Ia melangkah menjauhi gedung apartement Baekhyun dengan sebuah ponsel yang ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya. Mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya tersebut selama diperjalanan.

"Hari ini Bunny tidak _online_ atau memposting sesuatu," bibirnya membuat senyuman miring. "Bagus."

.

oOo

.

 _Okay... chapter lainnya rampung~ btw kok aku ngerasa ff ini lama-lama jadi mirip head over heel sih_ _ada yang ngerasa? Kkk. Habisnya entah kenapa kesini-sini gada mood bikin adegan mature, lebih suka baek yang imut gemesin gitu :(_

 _Dan gak ada bosannya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, fave atau ngefollow ff ini. Jangan kapok ya baca ff seulla hehe._

 _Last, mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas kasurnya. Ia mendesah kesal ketika menyadari baterai ponsel tersebut telah habis. Dengan malas, ia mengambil _power bank_ lalu mengisi daya baterai ponselnya. Memasukkan keduanya kedalam tas sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Setelahnya ia melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi. Mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk ayah dan ibunya, sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah.

Oh, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Karena Tiffany menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di lobby apartement. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tinggal di satu gedung yang sama.

"ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun yang baru menoleh, dikejutkan dengan Tiffany yang berlari dan langsung memeluknya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu membiarkan wanita itu memeluk dirinya.

"Ayo sambil jalan," Baekhyun mengelus pelan pundak Tiffany, menuntun wanita itu agar berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Kali ini apa lagi? Bukankah hari ini dia baru pulang dari kegiatan donor darah di Jeonju?"

"Dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan Jessica ketika mereka disana! Temanku mengirimkan fotonya padaku!"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan mendekati halte dan duduk disana, menunggu datangnya bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka kesekolah. "Lalu? Dia tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan apapun?"

Tiffany menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan rok sekolahnya. "Dia bilang kalau mereka hanya sekedar teman. Tch!" namun setelahnya ia berucap dengan kepalan tangan penuh dengan amarah.

Bahkan Baekhyun seakan melihat api dikepalan tangan wanita itu.

"Lalu kau sekarang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Kita sudah putus semalam."

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat acuh. Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak peduli. "Dua hari atau besok kalian juga akan menjadi kekasih lagi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau!"

"Kita lihat saja," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman miringnya lalu menarik tangan Tiffany agar masuk kedalam bus yang baru saja datang.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap malas wanita yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya, sedang satu wanita lainnya tengah memeluk lengannya erat.

"Pergi kau Byun. Aku ingin bicara dengan Tiffany."

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu, Kim!"

Helaan nafas keluar dari satu-satunya lelaki disana. "Dengar, dia tidak mau. Jadi kau yang minggir."

Orang yang paling pendek disana melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian menggeleng. Ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, tatapannya semakin tajam ketika matanya bergilir pada tangan Tiffany yang memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ayolah... Aku ingin semuanya jelas."

"Apalagi yang harus dijelaskan?" Tiffany melepaskan pelukkannya lalu berjalan stu langkah mendekat kepada si wanita. "Jelas-jelas kau berselingkuh!"

"Kau kenapa tidak mendengarkan aku dulu?!"

"Kau membentakku?!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, memijit keningnya. Kepalanya pening mendengar teriakkan kedua wanita ini. Pada akhirnya, dirinya yang selalu melerai jika keduanya tengah bertengkar.

"Cukup," Baekhyun menarik Tiffany mendekat kearahnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau ini akhir bulan, dan..." sipitnya menatap keduanya secara bergantian. "Ini waktunya kalian datang bulan. Jadi... Sebaiknya kalian tidak bersama dulu."

Baekhyun menarik Tiffany agar ikut dengannya menuju kantin. Setelah melotot kearah Tiffany yang membuatnya marah dengan bertengkar di koridor sekolah.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun! Mau kemana kau dengan kekasihku?!"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi!"

"Ke kantin."

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika Taeyeon kembali menghadang.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti ini."

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak seperti ini, Kim Taeyeon. Kau sebagai pihak dominan, harus lebih mengerti," Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Taeyeon, sedang Tiffany disebelahnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kalian berdua bottom."

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Itu karena Tiffany sahabatku, jadi aku membelanya. Lagipula kau juga salah."

Taeyeon mendecih pelan lalu menatap penuh harap kearah Tiffany. "Fany-ah~"

" _Stop_ , memanggilku seperti itu," Tiffany mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depan wajah Taeyeon. "Ayo ByunBaek, kita makan. Aku lapar," kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari sana.

"Kau bisa makan denganku, Tiff. Aku yang akan traktir!"

"Tidak perlu, Kim."

Tanpa Mempedulikan Taeyeon yang berdiri lesu di tengah koridor, Tiffany berjalan santai di samping Baekhyun. "Ah ya, Baek. Bagaimana kau tau kalau kami sedang datang bulan?"

"Karena kalian selalu bertengah di akhir bulan."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Tiffany berhenti sejenak, menghitung berapa kali ia dan Taeyeon bertengkar. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Tiffany hanya ingin makan.

.

.

Seperti hari kemarin, Baekhyun mengumpulkan tugasnya keruangan guru Park setelah dirinya makan siang. Ia berjalan sendiri saat ini, tanpa Sehun yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Itu biasa, karena Sehun memang terkenal dengan ketekunannya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya terlihat ringan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun semangat sekali. Bahkan dengan susah payah dirinya menahan senyumannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan guru Park, Baekhyun mengetok pintunya dahulu untuk mendapat izin dari sang guru. Ketika sudah mendapatkan izin, Baekhyun menekan kenop pintu lalu mendorong pintu tersebut, membukanya. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ketika maniknya mendapati orang lain disana, Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun."

Bahkan Baekhyun menatap sekilas kearah Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badannya linglung, sedang manik matanya menatap bingung kepada seorang wanita yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Itu guru Biologi untuk angkatan akhir, Lee Sunbin.

"Selamat siang, pak Chanyeol, Bu Sunbin... Saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas."

Baekhyun menyodorkan buku tulisnya kearah Chanyeol. Ia masih menatap diam kearah wanita yang berada disitu. Wanita yang tengah asik memakan buah dari tempat makannya, dengan mata yang tengah membaca sebuah berkas yang berada diatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol tengah memeriksa pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Bagus, Baekhyun," mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menatap lelaki tinggi tersebut. "Untuk besok dikerjakan lebih baik lagi."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat lalu mengambil kembali buku tulisnya. Ia berdiri di depan kedua orang tersebut dengan tubuh kakunya. Manik matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, ia berharap Chanyeol menyinggung tentang pertemuan mereka nanti malam.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Namun yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih.

Lelaki mungil itu mendengus pelan kemudian menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu saya permisi," setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Dengan sengaja ia membuat langkahnya terdengar nyaring.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada guru disampingnya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan perihal acara kemarin, Bu Sunbin?"

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah dan sesampainya ia dirumah, suasana hati Baekhyun masih buruk. Lelaki mungil itu melempar tasnya acak lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya terkepal menonjok kasurnya dengan kesal.

"Dasar _brengsek_! Disebelahnya ada wanita, dia melupakanku?!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Setelahnya ia menunjukkan senyuman miringnya. "Lihat saja... Apa kau bisa mengabaikanku?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri lalu melepas setiap kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dirinya mengambil alat _sex_ kesukaannya lalu melumurinya dengan _lube_. Dengan desisan pelan, Baekhyun memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam lubangnya.

Sebuah dildo dengan bulu-bulu di ujungnya, membuat dirinya seakan-akan memiliki buntut.

Tidak menggunakan kameranya, Baekhyun mengandalkan kamera ponselnya. Ia tidur tengkurap diatas kasurnya, menyalakan kamera depan di ponselnya lalu mengarahkan kameranya dari depan pada tubuh polosnya tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat punggung putihnya, bokong sintalnya dan yang paling menggoda adalah bulu-buku di belahan pantatnya.

Tidak puas dengan itu, Baekhyun duduk manis diatas kasurnya. Mengocok penisnya hingga miliknya itu tegang perlahan. Ia menghentikan kocokkannya, merapatkan kakinya hingga penisnya terjepit. Dengan satu tangan yang meremas penisnya, Baekhyun mengambil foto penisnya tersebut.

Masih belum puas, Baekhyun menunggingkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bokongnya. Dengan memutar tubuh bagian atasnya, Baekhyun memotret bagian pinggang dan bokongnya.

Dengan senyuman puas, Baekhyun membuka blog miliknya kemudian mengirimkan foto-foto tersebut kepada 'Loey' yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika tombol _send_ telah ia pencet.

' _Ughh Daddy~ aku memikirkan penis Daddy lalu tiba-tiba lubangku berkedut-kedut. Bagaimana ini, daddy? Uuhh~'_

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir apartementnya menggeram ketika membuka notif di ponselnya. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat layar ponselnya, dimana yang menunjukkan tubuh polos seorang lelaki. Tubuh putih poloz menggoda dengan bokong sintal yang – Chanyeol yakin sangat empuk dan penis mungil merah muda yang menggemaskan.

Ia meremas _stir_ mobilnya kuat ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan khusus untuknya.

"Sial, _bunny_."

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuju tonjolan di selangkangannya. Mengelusnya pelan, namun penuh hasrat. Ia memperbesar foto yang dikirim Bunny, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering ketika melihat bulu-bulu dibelahan pantat lelaki tersebut.

Dengan satu tangannya, Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan untuk lelaki diseberang sana.

' _Oh baby... Kau sangat seksi. Kemari biar Daddy berikan apa yang kau mau.'_

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengelus penisnya dari balik celananya, mengurutnya pelan dengan mata yang tak teralihkan dari layar ponselnya.

Chanyeop mengernyit karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan dari lelaki diseberang sana. Berkali-kali dirinya mengetikkan pesan, yang menanyakan kenapa _bunny_ tidak membalas pesannya.

Sebuah notifikasi masuk kedalam ponselnya. Chanyeol keluar dari pesan khusus, lalu membuka notifikasi tersebut. Terdapat dua video baru yang ditambahkan _bunny_ di blognya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka satu video tersebut, dirinya tidak dapat menutup mulutnya ketika _si bunny_ yang hanya menyorot tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu yang di setelnya. _Belalai_ kecil lelaki tersebut ikut bergoyang, mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Lalu ketika ia berbalik, _si bunny_ mencondongkan bokong sintalnya dan menggoyangkan pipi bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Video singkat, namun dapat membuat air liur Chanyeol keluar tanpa sadar. Lelaki tinggi itu mengelap liurnya, kemudian membuka video terakhir.

Dan Chanyeol harus membasahi tenggorokkannya ketika melihat bibir tipis _si bunny_ yang tengah mengemut sebuah dildo berbentuk penis. Bagaimana mulut kecilnya yang mencoba mengulum dildo tersebut, menjilati dildo tersebut, lalu menciumi dildo tersebut dengan gerakan sensual.

Chanyeol kembali mengurut penisnya, membayangkan bibir tersebut mengoral penisnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengecek pesannya dengan _si bunny_. Ia mengerang kesal ketika pesannya tersebut hanya dibaca oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Argh! Sial!"

.

.

Baekhyun menaikkan kupluk _hoodie_ nya ketika dirinya keluar dari gedung apartementnya. Malam ini dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia keluar hanya untuk membeli coklat panas yang berada didepan gedung apartementnya. Namun siapa sangka ternyata lelaki tinggi itu berdiri didepan gedung, dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Setelah dipikir kembali, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali kedalam gedung. Mengabaikan rasa _ngidam_ terhadap coklat panas tersebut.

Yang terpenting adalah tidak bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi menyebalkan itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Tubuh Baekhyun membalik ketika si lelaki tinggi menarik tangannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol yang mengikuti hingga ke depan lift.

"Apa _sih_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang juga? Hampir satu jam aku menunggu di depan minimarket."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun ketika lelaki tersebut mencoba melelaskan diri. Ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sibuk!"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Baek. Ayo ikut aku."

Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memberontak, Chanyeol menarik tangan si mungil berjalan menjauhi gedung apartementnya.

.

Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Chanyeol yang tengah melahap _odeng_ dengan nikmatnya. Ia melirik satu porsi toppoki didepannya, menelan air liurnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tidak mau memakan makanan yang dibayar oleh Chanyeol.

"Makanlah, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah merajuknya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya lalu memainkannya.

Chanyeol yang mulai geram mengambil satu toppoki denagn sumpit lalu menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun, menyuapi lelaki tersebut. "Ayo makan. Aku tau, kau sebenarnya ingin."

Sipit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam. Namun ia membuka mulutnya dan mengambil suapan dari Chanyeol. Kemudian setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan mata yang berfokus pada ponselnya. Sedang Chanyeol sibuk menyuapinya.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya ingin disuapi?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang malas."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendapatkan jawaban acuh dari Baekhyun. Ia kembali menyuapi lelaki mungil itu, namun juga sesekali memasukkan toppoki kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk. Chanyeol melirik pada layar ponsel Baekhyun, dan mendecak pelan ketika membaca nama 'Sehunnie' disana. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan keras.

Sedang Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun.

"Oh, Sehunnie. Ada apa?"

" _..._ "

"Aku sedang..." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah melihat kearah lain. "Makan. Kau?"

" _..._ "

"Ah~ jangan terlalu fokus dengan _game_ , Sehunnie. Jangan melupakan makan malammu."

" _..."_

"Haha... Ya, aku tau kau disekolah belajar namun dirumah berkencan dengan game."

" _..._ "

"Oh, tugas dari pak Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ia kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya. Namun lelaki tinggi itu kembali membuang tatapannya. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Tidak perlu membantu, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin hukumanku bertambah kalau ketahuan guru menyebalkan itu."

Chanyeol mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

" _..._ "

"Tenang saja, Sehunnie. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Lagipula tugasnya hanya mencatat perkembangan kecambahnya."

" _..."_

"Kencan?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kurasa aku memiliki waktu untuk berkencan denganmu. Lihat nanti saja."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh darinya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Ucapan Sehun diseberang sana bahkan tidak didengar olehnya.

"Ah, Sehunnie nanti akan aku kabari lagi. Aku... Sedang ada urusan. _Bye_."

Seketika Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan mengejar Chanyeol. Ia menarik tangan lelaki tinggi tersebut, memaksanya agar berhadapan padanya, namun Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

" _Ish_! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu orang yang sedang pacaran."

"Sudah dibilang Sehun bukan kekasihku!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol dengan langkah menghentaknya. Ia menatap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal, lalu membuat gerakan memukul diudara yang diarahkan kepada Chanyeol.

Senyuman jahil terlihat diwajah Baekhyun. Langkahnya memelan, lalu ketika dirasa sudah menjauh dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdeham kecil.

"Akh! Tolong aku!"

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dengan wajah paniknya. Baekhyun tertawa puas, sedang Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan kembali melangkah menjauh.

Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol dengan tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Namun tanpa dapat Baekhyun cegah, dirinya tersandung kakinya yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh diatas aspal.

Berkat teriakan dan suara keras jatuhnya, Baekhyun kembali berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah paniknya.

"Baekhyun!"

Masih dengan tersungkur diatas aspal, Baekhyun mendongak menatap kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "S-sakit..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun. "Ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun naik keatas punggung Chanyeol dengan ragu. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kita beli obat untuk lukamu, dulu."

Yang lebih mungil hanya dapat mengangguk kecil, mengikuti apa keinginan Chanyeol saat ini.

.

Sesampainya pada depan pintu apartement Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan lelaki mungil itu dari gendongannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk dalam diam

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai sini..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakimu sedang luka."

' _Padahal kakiku hanya terbeset saja_ ,' batin Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memainkan ujung jaket yang dikenakannya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Ia dengan seenaknya naik pada punggung lelaki tersebut, walaupun ia yang menawarkan tapi tetap saja Chanyeol adalah gurunya. Walaupun rasa tidak malu-malunya lebih besar dari rasa tidak enaknya.

Apalagi ketika mengingkat Chanyeol yang membeli obat dan plester untuknya. Lalu memakaikan benda tersebut pada kakinya. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah guru biologi yang berarti aktif dikegiatan PMR, jadi lelaki tersebut sudah hafal dengan macam-macam obat.

"Kalau bergitu, aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "T-tunggu!" ketika Chanyeol kembali menoleh padanya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "I-itu... Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" Baekhyun menunjuk pintu apartementnya dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak perlu, sudah malam," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, Baek."

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanglah, Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"T-tunggu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul bibirnya dengan lucu. "Ah... Maksudku Pak Chanyeol..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol saja."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol. Ia memainkan bibirl bawahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang mengusap leher bagian belakangnya. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Baek. A-Aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun melbarkan mata sipitnya, ia menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu berniat meninggalkan tempatnya. "A..." dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol lalu memainkan bibirnya canggung. "Hati-hati..."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak surai Baekhyun. "Tentu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Selamat _weekend_!"

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Padahal aku sudah memberikan kode..."

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam _lift_ yang sepi, ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding _lift_. Ia memegang bagian dadanya yang berdetak sangat kuat.

"A-apa tadi Baekhyun memberikan kode ingin dicium?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mungkin..."

.

oOo

.

 _Hayo buat yang minta dipanjangin, udah lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin kan? Hahaha. Cie Baekhyun kayaknya cemburu tuh :v udah mulai baper ya gara-gara tiap malem ketemu .g kemungkinan ff ini bakal lebih panjang dari sodaranya, Head Over Heel. Jadi mungkin masih diatas 3 Chapter lagi ff ini selesai kkk. Terus mungkin Seulla bakal hiatus karena bakal sibuk sama kuliah semester ini huks. Lahi kejar sks nih :' tiap minggu bakal Seulla usahakan buat update biar gak ketunda-tunda u,u_

 _Lalu, makasih banyaaaaak buat yang udah support ff ini. Banyak kalian yang nanya-nanya, Chanyeol udah tau Baek itu bunny atau belom? Gatau deh :v liat aja nanti ya kkk maafkan kalau ada typo di chapter ini~ agak ngebut ngetiknya._

 _Udah pada nonton MV Ko Ko Bop kan?! Pasti udah kan? Hahaha Seulla suka banget sama kambek exo tahun ini. Dari lagu, mv, albumnya DAEBAK! cuma sayangnya... Dari dua bias di exo cuma satu doang yang ikut kambek. Sedih :( ku benar-benar rindu Gege :' semoga Yixingku bisa kumpul lagi sama exo, keluarganya :'_

 _Selesai ngegalaunya, selesai ngebacotnya. Jangan lupa review ya buat yang mau cepet-cepet ketemu lagi sama bunny Baek dan pak guru Chanyeol~ see you, love you :*_


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya berulang kali. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung dengan bosan. Kira-kira sudah sekitar lima belas menit Baekhyun menunggu Sehun di lobby depan _mall_.

Setelah percakapan mereka semalam ketika Baekhyun baru tiba dirumahnya, mereka sepakat untuk pergi berkencan. Jam 4 sore keduanya janji bertemu di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan di kota mereka. Namun hingga saat ini, Sehun belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Hei."

Sebuah panggilan membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun bukannya sosok Sehun, yang didapatinya adalah sang guru biologi sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu disekitarku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang acuh. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol yang tidak menerima kodenya malam tadi.

Chanyeol dudul disamping Baekhyun. "Mungkin kita berjodoh."

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menatap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Siapa?"

"Sehun."

"Oh..."

"Kau?" Baekhyun mulai menatap kearah Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada keramahan diwajahnya. Sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Seseorang..." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tapi sepertinya orang itu akan sangat terlambat," lanjutnya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Chanyeol ikut menggoyangkan kakinya yang sengaja ia gantungkan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tanpa ada yang berucap. Baekhyun yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun.

Sampai seseorang berdiri didepan mereka. Sehun yang baru sampai terlihat bingung ketika mendapati gurunya berada bersama Baekhyun. Duduk berdampingan, walaupun tanpa percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hei, Baek. Maaf aku telat. Tadi ada keperluan dulu," Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman _tak enak_ nya. Ia mengusap leher belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh... Kenapa ada pak Chanyeol disini?" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Dia mau berkencan dengan 'seseorang' yang akan datang sangat terlambat," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam. Lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Setelahnya Sehun membungkuk kearah Chanyeol lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang telah mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng melohat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ikut meninggalkan tempatnya duduk.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk kedalam toko buku yang berada di pusat pembelanjaan tersebut. Keduanya berjalan menuju buku-buku pengetahuan _sains_ lalu berhenti disana. Baekhyun menatap buku-buku tebal yang berada disana dengan ekspresi mualnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Sehun? Aku bisa mual berada lama-lama disini."

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengacak poni Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau tidak tau kalau aku akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat? Aku sedang mencari referensi."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya malas. Lelaki mungil itu memainkan bibirnya, bosan. Sedang matanya menatap malas kearah Sehun yang tengah memeriksa setiap buku yang ada di rak tersebut.

"Seharusnya tadi kita aja Pak Chanyeol. Siapa tau dia dapat membantuku."

"Dan guru menyebalkan itu akan menjadi pengacau. Tidak tidak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya membentuk tanda silang didepan dadanya. Ia menghela nafas kesal, masih mengingat ketidak pekaan guru tersebut.

Sedang sehun hanya mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia mencubit kedua pipi gembil lelaki mungil tersebut. Ketika tatapannya teralihkan dan ia mendapati sosok tinggi gurunya yang tengah berada didepan rak buku-buku memasak, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Oh, pak Chanyeol!" panggil Sehun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada sang guru. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun lalu melangkah mendekati sosok tinggi gurunya.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat bersama Sehun.

"Pak Chanyeol boleh membantu saya mencari buku untuk referensi cerdas cermat nanti?"

"Tentu boleh. Aku harus membantu muridku untuk menang," Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum kecil ketika lelaki mungil itu merengut lucu. Ia mengabaikan Baekhyun, berfokus pada Sehun yang bertanya padanya. Dan dirinya menjawab sekenanya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam dua lelaki yang berapa didepannya saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan dadanya. Merengut kesal. Dirinya dilupakan oleh buku-buku tebal disana.

Maniknya menatap tajam pada si buku yang tidak bersalah ketika Chanyeol mengelus sampulnya untuk membaca judulnya. Setelahnya ia menatap kearah Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin menarik telinga lebar lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Kaki mungilnya ia ayunkan mendekati Sehun lalu berdiri disamping lelaki tersebut. Ia memeluk lengan Sehun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun. "Sehuna... Apa masih lama?"

"Aku bahkan baru memilih, Baek."

Baekhyun mengercutkan bibirnya. Ia memainkan ujung kemeja Sehun, menghilangkan bosan. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata pada lagu kesukaannya. Tangannya yang tadinya berada pada lengan Sehun menjalar kepinggang lelaki tersebut. Memeluknya erat.

Wajahnya semakin Baekhyun tenggelamkan pada leher Sehun dan kembali bergumam. Ia sedikit mencondongkan dirinya agar dapat memeluk Sehun dari depan.

"B-baek, jangan seperti ini, ada pak Chanyeol," Sehun berbisik pada Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan canggungnya. Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, namun lelaki mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bosan~"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. "Sabar, _okay_?" ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Setelahnya ia kembali berfokus pada buku ditangannya.

Tanpa mengetahui Chanyeol ang menatapnya penuh api yang membara.

.

Ketika Sehun mengantri untuk membayar buku yang dibelinya, Baekhyun izin untuk ke toilet. Karena hasrat buang air kecilnya sudah diujung tanduk. Ketika lelaki mungil itu tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelegaan yang dirasakannya, sebuah suara mengejutkan dirinya.

"Kecil sekali."

Membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang juga buang air kecil disampingnya. Ia menatap tajam kearah lelaki tinggi tersebut. Namun lelaki tersebut terus menatap dirinya dengan senyuman jenakanya.

"Aku bosan bertemu denganmu terus!"

"Aku tidak."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia mengalirkan air pada penisnya untuk membersihkannya, kemudian ia langsung menarik _zipper_ celananya. Ia melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak.

Namun dirinya dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Aku hanya menghapus _bekas_ Sehun tadi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol menarik _zipper_ celananya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya. Lelaki mungil itu perlahan mengangkat sudut bibirnya, namun dengan cepat ia menahan senyumannya yang akan merekah.

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet, dan mendapati Sehun yang berada di depan lorong yang menghubungkan toilet dengan _mall_. Disana ia juga mendapati Chanyeol dan seorang wanita disamping lelaki tinggi itu. Apa itu seseorang yang ditunggu Chanyeol?

Ia berjalan mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam wanita tersebut, kemudian menutup mulutnya. " _Omo_! Kukira Chan- maksudku pak Chanyeol berubah menjadi wanita," Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat wanita tersebut sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia jodoh Chanyeol? Bukankah kalau memiliki wajah yang mirip, berarti jodoh?

"Ck, dia kakakku."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Menyadari pemikiran anehnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid disekolahnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Yoora –kakak Chanyeol pamit untuk pergi karena ada keperluan. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Namun panggilan Sehun membuat dirinya menoleh pada lelaki tersebut.

"Ingin main _game_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan ide Sehun. Ia memeluk lengan Sehun dan menyeret lelaki tersebut agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

Lelah dengan kegiatan bermain _game_ di _game center_ , Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk pada kursi yang disediakan didepan _game center_ tersebut. Bagaimana tidak lelah, setiap permainan yang ada disana mereka mainkan. Dari permainan untuk anak-anak hingga permainan untuk umur mereka.

Sehun menjulurkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diambil dan diteguk brutal oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh melihat yang lebih mungil langsung menghabiskan air mineral tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan saja Baek, tidak ada yang akan mencuri minumanmu."

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian menatap kearah Sehun. Ia memberikan botol yang sudah kosong kepada Sehun. "Aku haus sekali, Sehunna."

"Aku tau," Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Setelah ini mau kemana lagi, hm?"

"Makan! Aku lapar sekali."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu mau tak mau berdiri pula. Ketika keduanya ingin jalan, sebuah dering ponsel menunda mereka.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau dering tersevut berasal dari ponsel miliknya, ia merogoh sakunya lalu langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Beberapa saat ia berbicara didepan ponselnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menutup panggilannya, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesalnya. "Ibuku menelpon untuk segera pulang. Ia menyuruh untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke bandara."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia mengusap lengan Sehun dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku yang merencanakan kencan ini, tapi aku yang mengacaukannya."

"Hidup kadang berjalan tidak sesuai rencana. Tidak apa, Sehunna."

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu meremasnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti, Baek..." kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. "Aku pergi, sampai jumpa."

Kemudian Sehun berlari kearah eskalator turun lalu menghilang pada pandangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil tersebut masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak dapat memproses kejadian yang bergitu cepat baginya.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, ia harus makan sekarang juga. Namun keningnya yang menabrak sesuatu membuah langkahnya mundur satu langkah.

"Aw..."

"Enak ya dicium pacar."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Sudah dibilang Sehun bukan pacarku."

"Tapi kau mau dicium olehnya."

"Itu dia lakukan secara tiba-tiba!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun terpekik pelan.

Sedang Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari sana. Namun lelaki mungil itu bergerak sangat cepat mencegat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung terhadap pertanyaan lelaki mungil tersebut. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu mencoba berjalan dari sisi lain, namun Baekhyun kembali mencegat dirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah lain dengan wajah meronanya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya lalu memainkan jemarinya. "Ya... Seuatu."

"Lau tidak jelas sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ia mendesis kesal lalu menghentakkan kakinya sekali. Ia mendekat pada Chanyeol, menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mengecup bibir lelaki tersebut.

"Sesuatu untuk menghilangkan _bekas_ Sehun," kemudian lelaki mungil itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menjilat bibir atasnya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum senang dan menatap Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kaki panjangnya berlari menuju Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!" namun lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan semakin cepat.

.

.

Hari senin kembali datang, aktivitas sehari-hari berjalan normal kembali. Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, mendapati beberapa teman-temannya yang telah berada di meja mereka. Setelah menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan duduk dibangkunya, Baekhyun menoleh ketika Tiffany duduk dikursi depan mejanya.

"Hei," Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "Si Chaeyeon merajuk."

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau pergi dengan Sehun kemarin."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Tiffany. Ia menoleh kearah Chaeyeon yang duduk didekat jendela lalu mendekati gadis tersebut. Ia menahan tawanya ketika lirikan tajam diterimanya.

"Hei."

"Sana, aku tidak mau berteman denganmu."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disamping gadis tersevut. "Tenanglah, kau _'kan_ tau aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Sehun."

Setelah melirik Baekhyun tajam, Chaeyeon membuang wajahnya. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela. Memperhatikan beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang dilapangan sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan _chocolate cake?_ " Chaeyeon menggeleng cepat. "Ditambah _milkshake_ vanila?" ia kembali menggeleng. "Lalu puding mangga."

"Setuju! Aku menjadi temanmu lagi!"

Baekhyun melompat pelan dari tempat duduknya ketika gadis tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan berteriak didepannya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, dirinya harus kembali merelakan uang sakunya untuk membelikan makanan untuk temannya yang satu ini.

"Pulang sekolah kita beli."

" _Yey_! Kau terbaik ByunBaek!" Chaeyeon merangkul pundak Baekhyun kuat. "Tidak seperti Tiffany, pelit."

" _Yak_! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?!"

Teriak Tiffany dari kursinya. Ia melotot kearah Chaeyeon, memaksa mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Namun dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari gadis Jung tersebut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali kemejanya. Berpikir keras, kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan dua makhluk tersebut.

.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan pekikkan senangnya ketika manik matanya mendapati Kyungsoo di kantin sekolahnya. Ia berteriak memanggil lelaki tersebut lalu berlari kearahnya. Dan dibalas juga dengan pekikan senang Kyungsoo lalu keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Kyungsoo! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga ByunBaek!" ucap si mata bulat dengan suara khasnya.

Baekhyun menatap kearah lain, dan mendapati Krystal yang duduk disebelah kiri Jongin –Kyungsoo duduk disisi kanan Jongin.

"Hei, Krys!" sapanya dan mendapati senyuman manis wanita cantik tersebut. "Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?"

"Sekolah kami sedang libur, lalu Jongin menyuruh kami untuk datang kesini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menggerti dengan ucapan Krystal. Setelahnya ia membiarkan wankta itu untuk berbicara dengan Tiffany dan Chaeyeon. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan perbincangan para wanita yang sangat rumit untuk dia mengerti.

"Sehun, kau harus mengikuti jejakku," itu suara Jongin. Lelaki berkukit tan itu tersebyun bangga sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan Krystal secara bersamaan. "Memiliki dua kekasih yang akur."

"Tsh! Aku tidak tertarik Kim."

Baekhyun yang baru mengambil duduk disamping Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menopang dagunya lalu menatap Jongin dengan mata malasnya. "Sehunna tidak bajingan sepertimu."

"Jaga mulut manismu, Byun."

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dengan Jongin. Ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya, melihat-lihat apapun yang disukainya.

"Baek, kemarin kau pulang naik apa?"

Panggilan dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyum kecilnya. "Bus, seperti biasa."

"Maafkan aku, ya. Lain kali aku tidak akan pergi ditengah kencan kita."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun dengan pelan. Gemas dengan kelakuan lelaki tersebut. "Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa, Sehunna~" setelahnya Baekhyun meringkuk seperti anak anjing ketika Sehun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

Sudah waktunya untuk Baekhyun mengumpulkan tugasnya. Ia melangkah dengan ringan kearah ruangan guru biologinya tersebut, namun dirinya tidak dapat mengurangi kecepatan detakkan di jantungnya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya, berharap detakkan tersebut kembali normal. Namun yang terjadi malah semakin cepat ketika maniknya telah melihat pintu ruangan gurunya itu.

Bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar kecil.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali, dan dirinya berhasil mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Tangannya terangkat, mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut lalu ia masuk kedalam ketika diberikan izin. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol, namun kembali menatap bu Sunbin yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, kemudian mendengus pelan tanpa sadar. Ia masih berdiri diam, tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Baiklah Pak Chanyeol, saya pergi dulu," wanita cantik itu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun juga dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sebagai orang yang diajarkan sopan santun, Baekhyun membalas senyuman guru tersebut dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakkan tubuh sang guru hingga menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

"Hei, melihatnya biasa saja."

Baekhyun mendengus, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri bersandar pada meja dengan tajam lalu menjulurkan buku tulisnya dengan cepat. "Ini, periksa dengan cepat "

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil buku dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian memeriksanya. Setelah memeriksa dan memberikan paraf dilembar buku tersebut, Chanyeol kembali memberika buku tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Ketika lelaki mungil tersebut memegang ujung buku yang lain, Chanyeol menarik buku tersebut hingga tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh pada dirinya. Ia membiarkan buku tulis tersebut terjatuh diatas lantai lalu memeluk pinggang si mungil.

"Ish, lepas!"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menahan tawanya melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun dengan mata menatap dirinya nyalang. Chanyeol membawa wajahnya mendekat, ia mencium belakang telinga Baekhyun dan menghirup aromanya.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun menaikkan pundaknya ketika Chanyeol menciumi belakang telinganya. Satu matanya tertutup, ia masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. "Tidak mau... Aku sibuk."

"Harus mau," satu ciuman lama Chanyeol berikan pada titik yang sama.

"Tidak mau!"

"Mau," kemudian satu hisapan Chanyeol berikan dititik yang sama pula.

" _Ngh_ ~" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya ketika satu desahan lolos dari celah bibirnya. "T-tidak. Besok ada kuis di pelajaranmu."

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu pergi."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan lelki tersebut. "Kau ingin memberiku kunci jawaban?"

"Tidak juga," Chanyeol meremas pinggang Baekhyun pelan. Deru nafasnya memberat ketika wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci. Bahkan hangatnya nafas Baekhyun dapat dirasakannya. "Aku hanya ingin denganmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus punggung yang lebih mungil dan berakhir dengan menekan tengkuknya demi memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun, lalu membawa lidahnya masuk ketika si mungil membuka bibirnya. Lidahnya dengan lancar bermain pada rongga mulut Baekhyun. Kemudian lidah keduanya saling membelit.

Baekhyun menekan tubuhnya semakin dalam kepada Chanyeol. Menggerakkan pelan pinggulnya, menggesekkan selangkangan mereka yang menempel. Ia terpekik tertahan ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol jatuh pada bokongnya lalu meremasnya.

Nafas keduanya semakin memburu. Kepala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jilatan, hisapan, gigitan mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, membawa wajah cantik Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun yang telah membengkak basah. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan dasi Baekhyun dan ketiga kancing seragam teratasnya, kemudian menurunkan _zipper_ celana Baekhyun dan menggelus penis mungil lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan selangkangannya menggesek-gesek bokong sintal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. "C-chan... _Ahh~_ "

Desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin liar. Lelaki tinggi itu menurunkan sebelah kemeja Baekhyun lalu mencumbu pundaknya. Tangannya meraba dada Baekhyun, menekan puting Baekhyun yang menegang kemudian mencubit dan memelintirnya.

" _Akh!_ H-hentikan~"

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun, Chqnyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian meraup puting Baekhyun dengan lapar. Menghisap, mengigit puting tersebut bagai bayi yang kehausan.

"Chanyeol _stop_!"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar perlahan. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat kondisi 'hancur' Baekhyun. Dengan seragam yang tidak terkancing dengan sempurna lalu celana yang telah jatuh hingga mata kakinya. Membuat celana dalam merah jambu yang dikenakannya terlihat.

"C-cukup. Tidak sekarang..." si mungil menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat. Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun dan berbisik didepan telinga Baekhyun. Meminta maaf pada lelaki mungil tersebut. Ia juga merapikan seragam Baekhyun yang berantakan. Mengancingi kembali kemeja Baekhyun lalu memakaikan dasi si mungil.

Ketika dirinya berjongkok untuk memakaikan celana Baekhyun, si mungil bergerak menjauhi dirinya dan dengan cepat memakai celana seragamnya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, apalagi celana dalam merah jambu yang dikenakan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"J-jangan tertawa!"

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku kelepasan tadi," si mungil dalam dekapannya mengangguk pelan. "Nanti malam kau tetap datang _'kan_?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap dengan malas kearah Chanyeol. "Kau _'kan_ sudah tau kalau aku berkata tidak, pasti aku berbohong!"

"Kali ini aku ingin mendengarkan kata 'iya' darimu."

"Tsh. Baiklah baiklah. Iya aku akan datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun berubah mencubit gemas pipi si mungil. Ia terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," Baekhyun berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam," kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol tanpa lupa mengambil buku tulisnya diatas lantai.

Chanyeol yang masih pada tempatnya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. "Bokongnya benar-benar empuk..." kemudian tatapannya beralih pada selangkangannya yang menggembung. Ia membawa tangannya pada selangkangannya lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Kau harus lebih bersabar lagi..."

.

oOo

.

 _Oke... Gak bisa banyak omong buat chapter ini u,u bener-bener ngebut ngetiknya, maaf kalo kurang maksimal yaaa. Semoga pada suka sama moment ChanBaek di chapter ini ya~_

 _Thank you so much buat yang udah review, fav dan follow chapter kemarin. Pada gak sama sama naena ChanBaek katanya :( Itu udah ada bagian esek-eseknya kok, kkk. Yang nanyain konflik... Disini gada konflik yang berat kok. Cuma ringan-ringan aja. Gak mau ribet soalnya .g semoga gada yang kecewa sama pilihan aku ini ya wkwk_

 _Jadi, masih mau review buat chapter ini? Maaciii semuanyaa *tebar lope*_

 _[Kali ini Seulla update bareng sama para author-authir kece kesayangan kalian~ 'Azova10, dobbyuudobby, hyurien92, cactus93' jangan lupa buat cek story mereka yaa^^]_


	7. Chapter 6

Setiap hari pertama penerimaan murid baru Chanyeol memang selalu menjadi satpam yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Dengan alasan dirinya igin melihat wajah murid-murid barunya. Dan karena kebiasaan itu yang membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Masih tergambar jelas dikepala Chanyeol bagaimana pertemuan dirinya dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia masih ingat ketika melihat lelaki mungil itu berlari kearah gerbang sekolah yang akan segera ditutup. Karena merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol menunggu lelaki mungil yang telah terlambat dihari pertamanya.

"Terima kasih _hahh_... Pak guru!" ucapnya senang lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kemudian si mungil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

Manik bulatnya menatap lelaki yang menghilang pada rikungan koridor. Chanyeol tidak yakin, namun mata lelaki tersebut terlihat tidak asing baginya. Dan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Waktu terus berjalan, Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal pertama kali adalah murid yang manis dan sopan padanya. Ia pikir itu karena balas budi karena ia mengizinkan anak itu masuk kesekolah. Namun lama-kelamaan Baekhyun semakin menyebalkan. Hanya kepadanya, tidak pada guru lainnya.

Lelaki mungil itu sangat buruk pada pelajaran yang diajarinya, sehingga Chanyeol menebak pasti dia menjadi membenci dirinya karena tidak menyukai pelajaran biologi. Namun Chanyeol sadar, dirinya memang dikenal sebagai guru yang menyebalkan dikalangan murid-muridnya. Sehingga Chanyeol yakin kalau hasutan dari para senior tentang dirinya berdampak pada Baekhyun.

Namun karena ketidak-pintaran Baekhyun pada pelajaran Biologi, dan kebencian pada dirinya membuat Chanyeol senang. Pasalnya dirinya dapat melihat wajah mengerut Baekhyun, dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Setiap kali Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai yang buruk, Chanyeol selalu memberikan tugas untuk menambah nilai. Dan wajah kesal dan kerucut di bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya agar tidak mencubit pipi anak itu.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai lelaki mungil tersebut.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diluar sekolah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan besar bagi Chanyeol. Ketika dirinya bosan dan perlu sebatang rokok, tidak disangka maniknya menangkap bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap ramen instan. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol mendekati lelaki mungil tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol kembali menyadari hal tersebut. Mata special Baekhyun yang disukainya, itu terasa tidak asing.

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bercanda ketika mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali bertemu dimalam esoknya, maka dari itu ia sengaja datang terlambat karena yakin kalau lelaki mungil tersebut tidak akan datang. Namun sosok mungil yang tebgah duduk bosan dengan satu cup _ice cream_ membuat senyumnya merekah.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan lelaki mungil tersebut. Apakah Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan? Baekhyun selalu datang, walaupun dirinya bilang tidak. Tapi dia datang.

Lalu bertingkah aneh ketika mendapati Sunbin diruangannya, menjelaskan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun dengan mendesak lalu bertingkah manja padanya.

Kemudian ciuman sekilas yang dimulai lelaki mungil tersebut... Membuat Chanyeol semakin berani.

Hingga dirinya berani berdiri di depan pintu apartement Baekhyun dan menekan bel, seperti saat ini.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun terpekik ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan tampan didepan apartementnya. Ia menatap panik Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Chanyeol! K-kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Menjemputmu. Apalagi?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu berjalan bolak-balik didepan Chanyeol. Berpikir apakan harus mengajak Chanyeol masuk atau mengusir lelaki tinggi itu.

"K-kau tunggu saja di lobby, nanti aku akan menyusul."

Ketika pintu akan ditutup oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahannya. Ia menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat panik. "Hei ada apa?"

"Baekhyun, siapa yang datang?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, pertanyaan lain muncul dari dalam rumahnya. Ia semakin panik ketika mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat kearahnya lalu sosok ibunya tak lama muncul dari dalam.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajahnya ketika sang ibu berdiri disampingnya dan menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"Ini siapa, Baek? Tampan sekali~" ucap nyonya Byun dengan tatapan memuja kearah Chanyeol. Wanita paruh baya itu menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mengagumi ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"D-dia-"

"Saya Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun."

Ucapan lantang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan maksimal, dan nyonya Byun yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Chanyeol duduk tegak di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Byun. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap tajam dirinya dengan wajah yang yang memerah muda. Setelahnya ia menatap kedua orang tua Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kau ingin mengajak kencan anakku tanpa membawakan sesuatu? Seperti bunga misalnya. Tidak romantis sekali,"ucapan nyonya Byun diangguki oleh tuan Byun yang duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendesah kasar. "Ibu, ayah, dia bukan kekasihku!"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum kecil lalu menarik anaknya agar kembali duduk disamping dirinya. Ia mengelus surai anaknya dengan lembut. "Tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Baek. Itu akan menyakiti perasaannya."

"Tapi memang tidak!"

"Jangan malu, sayang. Kami tidak keberatan kok."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya. Si mungil merengut ditempat duduknya, lalu kembali menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Ahya, bukankah besok kalian harus sekolah? Kenapa pergi malam-malam seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya dan mengedipkan matanya. "Saya sudah bekerja, bibi."

"Benarkah?" seru nyonya Byun dengan bangga. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun, mengucapkan rasa bangganya pada sang anak yang pintar mencari kekasih. "Memangnya kau bekerja apa, nak Chanyeol?"

"S-saya... Bekerja sebagai guru biologi di... Sekolah Baekhyun."

"A-apa?!"

.

.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dalam perjalanan mereka menuju halte bus. Ia masih setia mempertahannya wajah cemberutnya, sedang Chanyeol beberapa kali memanggil namanya dan menekan-nekan pipinya. Namun Baekhyun tetap acuh.

"Hei, jangan diam saja, Baek."

Keduanya duduk pada kursi halte untuk menunggu bus datang. Walaupun acuh tak acuh, Baekhyun masih setia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum kecil.

"Baekkie..."

"Diamlah. Aku benci kau, Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan penolakan yang diberika Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Kau hampir membuat ibuku jantungan, mengetahui anaknya dan gurunya adalah sepasang kekasih!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Lagipula kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kita sepasang kekasih? Kau saja tidak menyatakan cinta padaku."

" _Saranghae,_ " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya. Senyuman tulus ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menjauhkan dirinta dari Chanyeol, berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepi pada pinggir trotoar. "C-chan, busnya sudah datang," Baekhyun bersyukur pada bus yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

Ketika bus tersebut telah menepi dan pintunya terbuka, Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam bus setelah memberitaukan kepada supir kalau Chanyeol yang akan membayar tagihan dirinya. Ia mengambil kursi paling belakang tepat disamping jendela. Kemudian diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Keduanya saling diam ketika bus yang ditumpangi mereka mulai jalan. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Pipinya bersemu merah samar.

"K-kita mau kemana?"

"Taman kota, disana akan ada acara kembang api."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanga. Perlahan senyumnya merekah, membayangkan cahaya warna-warni yang akan memenuhi langit malam.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita belajar untuk kuis besok?"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut mendengar kata belajar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng kuat, menolak ajakan Chanyeol. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kau tetap harus belajar, Baek."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku pergi?"

"Agar aku bisa mnegajarimu," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan, kau harus menjawabnya."

"Aku tidak akan jawab."

"Lalu aku akan menciummu."

Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol. Kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan lelaki tinggi itu.

.

.

Suasana ditaman kota terlihat ramai, walaupun festival kembang api ini tidak diadakan pada _weekend_. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk pada salah satu bangku taman yang terletak dibawah pohon.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil duduk nyaman dengan kaki yang menggantung. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat kembang gula merah jambu yang dibelinya ketika dirinya baru saja sampai. Baekhyun menarik sedikit kembang gula tersebut, lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan gula kapas yang diarahkan padanga secara bergantian. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kemudian mengambil satu suapan dari Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan gula kapas melumer dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, kapan akan dimulai?

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi," ucap Chanyeol sambil memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia tersentak ketika sebuah beban terasa dipundaknya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

Chanyeol ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia menatap keramaian didepannya dalam diam. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang menatap dalam diam sambil menghabiskan gula kapas miliknya.

"Chanyeol, aku haus," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kini ia menatap Chanyeol sambil mengusap lehernya. "Aku mau _milktea_ yang dijual disana~" lelaki mungil itu menunjuk sebuah kedai yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan anak anjingnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini," Chanyeol mengacak poni Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan si mungil sementara untuk membeli minum.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ponselnya yang berada disaku jaket ia keluarkan. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya. Membaca _chat_ yang masuk pada grup kelasnya, ia terkekeh kecil ketika teman-teman kelasnya kebingungan untuk kuis biologi esok hari.

Saat diperjalanan tadi, Chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepadanya. Ketika dirinya salah menjawab, Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang benar. Dan yang paling menguntungkan, sebagian dari pertanyaan dari Chanyeol merupakan soal untuk kuis besok. Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan mendapatkajn nilai yang sempurna.

"ByunBaek!"

Teriakan tak asing bagi Baekhyun membuat ia menoleh cepat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia menatap seorang wanita yang berlari kearahnya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sial."

"ByunBaek! Kau kemari juga! Kau ingin melihat festival kembang api?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya gelisah. Takut-takut Chanyeol datang ketika Tiffany sedang bersamanya. "Y-ya..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya menyipit melihat wanjta lainnya yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kau datang dengan si Kim itu?"

Tiffany mengangguk kecil dengan bibir yang dikulum.

"Kau bilang tidak akan mau berpacaran dengannya lagi!"

" _Ish_ , dia menangis memohon agar aku menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Mana tega."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ketika Taeyeon berdiri didekat mereka. Ia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol, lalu mendesah pelan ketika melihat lelaki itu masih mengantri.

"Kau dengan siapa, Baek?"

"A-aku... Sendiri," Baekhyun memasang wajah meyakinkannya, pasalnya Tiffany menatap dirinya dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Baru saja Tiffany mengangguk, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan mata yang mendelik. Ia memberikan kode pada lelaki itu, agar tidak bertingkah macam-macam.

"Kalian datang kesini juga, ternyata."

Taeyeon dan Tiffany membungkukkan badannya kepada Chanyeol, mengucapkan salam untuk guru mereka.

"Selama malam Pak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah dua muridnya itu. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia melirik kearah Tiffany yang berbisik pada Baekhyun. Dalam jarak mereka, Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan wanita itu. Mengajak Baekhyun pulanh bersamanya. Mendengar kata 'kuis', membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

" _Ish_ , masa bodo dengan kuis besok, Tiff. Aku mau disini."

"Bodoh. Jangan bicara keras-keras, nanri pak Chanyeol dengar."

"Biar saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya kembali. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, menuntut dirinya agar pergi menjauh. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu," Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, menunggu kedua orang tersebut pergi dibalik sisi pohon lainnya.

Dalam diam ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menyesali ucapannya ketika di halte. Apa setelah ini Baekhyun akan risih dengannya?

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, dua wanita itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali duduk sendiri di kursi taman. Chanyeol mendekati lelaki mungil itu lalu menemplkan gelas minuman yang dingin pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Temanmu lama sekali."

"Perempuan itu merepotkan," Baekhyun mengambil minuman dari Chanyeol yang mengambil duduk disampingnya. Ia menyesap minumannya dengan cepat demi menghilangkan rasa hausnya. "Manisnya berkurang."

"Ya, karena sudah tercampur es."

Keduanya menghabiskan minuman dalam keheningan. Baekhyun baru menoleh kearah Chanyeol ketika ia selesai menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kapan acaranya dimulai?"

"Sebentar lagi, sepertinya."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah kembang api melambung keatas. Diikuti oleh kembang api lainnya yang semakin banyak menghiasi langit malam.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah sumringahnya. Manik sipitnya menatap kagum pada cahaya warna-warni yang terlihat sangat indah. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menarik tangan lelaki tinggi itu agar ikut berdiri dengannya.

"Itu sangat indah!"

Chanyeol mengangguk seadanya, ia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat, menangkup salah satu pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol menatap dalam si mungil.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Matanya menatap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka, lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang perlahan menutup. Saat wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap keseluruhan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya kembali sebelum mengelus cepat pipi Baekhyun. Lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Dipipimu... Ada serangga."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Tanpa berucap satu katapun, Baekhyun kembali menatap kembang api dengan wajah datarnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Baek... Soal ucapaku yang di halte tadi... Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya berkedip cepat, dan menatap acak pada sekitarnya.

"Yeah... Kau juga tidak mungkin mencintai muridmu sendiri."

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan ditengah suara gemuruh kembang api dan sorakan pengunjung lainnya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah rerumputan yang dipijaknya sementara Baekhyun mendongak menatap kembang api yang masih berdinar indah menghiasi langit malam.

Hingga kembang api tersebut selesai dipamerkan, keduanya masih tampak diam. Tanpa mengganti posisi mereka.

"Aku akan pulang," Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Langkahnya menjauh dari sana, berjalan kearah pintu keluar taman.

Chanyeol menoleh lalu berlari mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku antar."

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin pulang sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Bentakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terpaku pada posisinya. Lelaki tinggi itu membiarkan Baekhyun berlari menjauh hingga tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik pengunjung lainnya.

Baekhyun berlari cepat, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ketika dirinya tepat berada dipintu taman, ia berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bodoh," gumamnya dengan decihan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan pelan kearah halte bus dengan kepala yang menunduk. Bibirnya ia gigit, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. " _Hiks..._ Bodoh."

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Ia menghapus air mata yang berada disudut mata sipitnya kemudian tersenyum remeh. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun masuk kedalam bus yang baru datang untuk membawanya pergi dari taman kota.

.

oOo

.

 _Okay... Segini aja dulu~ muncul konflik dikit aja disini. Yang minta adegan naena mohon bersabar. Masih jauh kkk._

 _Sorry for typo kalau ada di chapter ini atau chapter kemarin, aku sama sekali blm bisa edit. Kalau ada waktu aku edit nanti ya. Soalnya agak ngejar cerita ini sama HOH, karena kemungkinan mingdep gabisa update ff atau pegang hp atau laptop. Mohon maklum ya._

 _Buat yang udah review, fave dan follow chap kemarin, makasih ya banyak ya sayanq. Lup yuuu_

 _Masih mau review lagi? Hehe maaciii muah_


	8. Chapter 7

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun semalam. Pagi harinya kali ini diawali dengan kegelisahan. Dengan tergesa ia memakai pakaian mengajarnya lalu berlari menuju _lift_ yang membawanya pada parkiran apartementnya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Hingga ketika mobilnya telah berada tak jauh dari halte bus, ia menajamkan pengelihatannya. Ia mendesah lega ketika mendapati sosok mungil berseragam yang tak asing baginya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil menatap lelaki yang bersamanya semalam. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat, dan Chanyeol sangat senang dengan hal tersebut.

Chanyeol masih tetap disana, menunggu hingga bus yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun kesekolah datang. Saat lelaki itu masuk kedalamnya, Chanyeol akhirnya melajukan mobilnya pelan mengekori bus tersebut.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan disekitar koridor sekolahnya dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal lubang telinganya. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia masuk kedalam kelasnya lalu duduk dibangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kosong dari tasnya, lalu mencoret-coret asal kertas tersebut.

Ketika Tiffany duduk didepan mejanya, Baekhyun tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya bahkan ia mengacuhkan temannya itu.

Tiffany melepaskan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga Baekhyun. "Hei, ByunBaek. Kau kenapa? Lesu sekali?"

Pertanyaan Tiffany sama sekali tak ia jawab. Baekhyun kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ miliknya dan kembali mencoret-coret asal buku kosong didepannya.

Tiffany mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian merampas buku Baekhyun dan mencabut paksa _earphone_ Baekhyun dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di jas seragam Baekhyun. "Katakan, kenapa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menaruh kepalanya disana. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku kembali berpacaran dengan Taeyeon?"

"Tidak. Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya.

Baginya, ucapan Chanyeol semalam sangat menyakitkan. Jika selama ini Chanyeol tidak punya perasaan terhadapnya, kenapa lelaki itu memberikan dirinya kenyamanan? Menciumnya? Bahkan hampir menyetubuhinya.

Apa Chanyeol hanya menginginkan tubuhnya? Apa dirinya serendah itu dimata Chanyeol?

"Hiks..." satu isakan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun menyumpahi dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cengeng. Dia akui, kalau ia memang sudah jatuh kedalam pesona gurunya itu, ia menyangka kalau Chanyeol menyukainya –mencintainya. Maka dari itu, ia berani untuk jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol. Namun kenyatannya tidak. Hidupnya seperti terbalik, cinta pertamanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tiffany yang baru saja ingin kembali ketempat duduknya mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar isak tangis dari Baekhyun. Ia berlutut disamping Baekhyun, mengintip wajah Baekhyun yang tersembunyi dibalik lipatan tangannya. "Baek..." ia menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku."

"Tiff... Sakit sekali, _hiks_."

Tiffany menarik tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukkannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Menangislah..."

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran yang diajarkan Chanyeol, _mood_ Baekhyun semakin memburuk saat melihat lelaki itu. Ketika lembar soal kuis dibagikan, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang bersorak karena kuis kali ini merupakan pilihan ganda.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan kertas soal menjauh darinya, ia kembali menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dibandingkan mengerjakan soal tersebut, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengunjungi dunia mimpinya.

Sekiranya hal tersebut dapat meluapkan _mood_ tidak mengenakan didalam dirinya.

Ditengah tidur ayamnya yang tenang, sebuah langkah terdengar mendekatinya. Baekhyun mendecih pelan, mengetahui milik siapa langkah tersebut

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau tidak mengerjakan soal milikmu?"

"Aku malas," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Baekhyun menguap kecil lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Cepat kerjakan, atau kau akan kuberi nilai E."

"Berikan saja, aku tidak peduli. Kau menginginkan aku tidak naik kelas, aku juga tidak peduli!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Bola matanya bergetar, merasakan sesuatu yang basah akan mengalir dari sana. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan gurunya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menarik kertas soal kuis lalu mengisinya dengan asal.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seluruh teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun berdiri lalu meletakkan kertas soal miliknya didepan dada Chanyeol.

"Aku selesai," setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku pada tempatnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya hening, berubah penuh dengan bisik-bisik murid lainnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga menatap bingung kearah sang guru yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali berjalan kedepan kelas. Ia menatap murid-muridnya dengan tatapan datarnya. "Lanjut kerjakan, tanpa ada suara."

Setelah ucapan tersebut keluar dari bibirnya, suasana kelas kembali hening. Walaupun beberapa dari murid yang lain masih bercakap lewat tatapan matanya.

Tiffanya menatap pintu yang terbuka setengah, dimana Baekhyun keluar lewat sana. Setelahnya ia menatap gurunya yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan lurusnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali mengerjakan soal dihadapannya.

.

Chaeyeon menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Baekhyun yang masih diam, mengacuhkan dirinya. "ByunBaek~" panggilnya. Chaeyeon memeluk lengan Baekhyun. "Aku traktir _ice cream_ , yuk!"

"Lepas!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chaeyeon, ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Telinganya kembali dia tutup dengan _earphone_. Mencoba menghindar dari sekitar."

Chaeyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ia mendekap dirinya, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya. "Huh, menyebalkan!"

Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjitak kepala Chaeyeon, memarahi temannya yang tidak pernah mengerti keadaan. Ia heran, Chaeyeon tidak pernah dewasa. Tiffany duduk disamping Baekhyun, melepaskan _earphone_ yang dikenakan lelaki mungil itu. Walaupun mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun, ia tetap bersikeras melepaskan benda tersebut.

"Telingamu akan sakit," ucapnya sambil mengambil _earphone_ tersebut, lalu memasukkan pada saku _blazer_ yang dikenakannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tiffany menghela nafasnya melihat Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia tau, kalau temannya ini belum siap untuk bercerita.

"Kau itu kenapa, Baek? Berita kau melawan pak Chanyeol tersebar diseluruh kelas dua."

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika ucapan tersebut keluar dari bibir Jongin. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, memukul meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Menurutku kau keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun dia seorang guru."

"Persetan dengan hal itu!"

"Cukup," Tiffany menarik Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu kembali duduk ditempatnya. Ia melotot kearah Jongin, menyuruh lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu agar diam. "Baekhyun, habiskan makan siangmu."

"Aku kenyang," dengan kasar Baekhyun mendorong piring yang berisikan makanan miliknya yang sama sekali belum disentuh agar menjauh. Ia mendorong kursinya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja yang ditempati teman-temannya. Berjalan cepat keluar kantin dengan langkah yang terburu.

Jongin menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. Lelaki Kim itu mendengus. "Dia aneh sekali."

"Kau lebih aneh."

Lirikan tajam diberikan Jongin untuk Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ya. Bela saja kekasihmu itu."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap meninggalkan kantin. "Aku duluan. Aku akan ke perpustakaan," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berjalan santai keluar kantin.

Jongin kembali mendengus. "Cih, bilang saja ingin menyusul Baekhyun."

"Kau berisik sekali _sih_!" Tiffany mendorong tubuh Jongin kuat-kuat. Wanita itu menatap sebal kearah Jongin lalu pergi menjauh dari tempatnya. Diikuti oleh Chaeyeon yang menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin.

Menyadari semua teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya, Jongin tiba-tiba panik lalu berdiri mengejar Tiffany dan Chaeyeon yang telah keluar dari daerah kantin. "Hei, kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku!"

.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan keruangan Chanyeol untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya mengumpulkan tugas. Dapat dipastikan, ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berharap, dirinya tidak berurusan lagi dengan lelaki itu.

Dengan langkah malas-malasnya, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Buku tulisnya ia gulung, lalu ia pukul-pukul di telapan tangannya.

Sampai didepan pintu ruangan sang guru, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Namun pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat suara sayup-sayup terdengar. Tangannya berhenti diudara kemudian terkepal.

" _Aku sudah membeli dua tiket. Kau datang harus datang ya, Chanyeollie~"_

" _Baiklah baiklah."_

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ia mendengus pelan dan membalikkan badannya. Membatalkan niatnya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja bu Sunbin selalu diruangannya..." gumamnya dengan senyuman miris. "Chanyeollie ya..."

Langkahnya mengarah ke atap sekolahnya. Ia duduk dibawah tangki air, meluruskan kakinya dan mendongak menatap langit diatasnya. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya ia gigit ketika tangisnya akan datang kembali.

"Cukup, Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh cengeng!" ucapnya dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Menaruh tekad pada dirinya agar berhenti menangisi lelaki _brengsek_ seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merogoh saku _blazer_ yang dikenakannya. Ia mendesah kesal, mengingat _earphone_ miliknya berada ditangan Tiffany. Alhasil Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, memeriksa blog miliknya yang terlupakan sejak dirinya dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Membaca komentar para pengikutnya yang merindukannya. Mereka semua mencari dirinya yang telah lama tidak memposting apapun disana.

Benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak boleh melupakan para pengikut setianya, para lelaki bodoh yang selalu melontarkan kalimat cabul padanya. Setidaknya hal tersebut selalu membuatnya puas, tidak membuatnya merasa sakit karena mencintai seseorang.

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. Ia akan kembali menyapa para pengikutnya. Tangannya menurunkan _zipper_ celana seragamnya. Ia mengurut pelan penisnya yang masih tertidur, ketika telah setengah bangun Baekhyun menaikkan penisnya dan menurunkan sedikit celana dalamnya. Membuat kepala penisnya yang berwarna kemerahan mengintip dari dalam.

Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada selangkangannya. Ia memotret daerah selangkangannya, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat hasilnya.

Belum puas, Baekhyun menurunkan bagian depan celana dalamnya. Ia menggenggam penis mungilnya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan yang lain memotret penisnya.

Setelahnya, ia memposting dua foto tersebut dengan _caption: 'merindukanku?'_

Ketika postingannya telah ia sebar, Baekhyun membenarkan letak penis dan celananya kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sejenak.

.

.

Sunbin menatap lembar soal dihadapannya dengan kepala yang menggeleng. Ia membuat suara mencebik, mengundang lelaki dihadapannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan lembar soal bernamakan Byun Baekhyun. "Dia sangat lemah dipelajaran Biologi."

Chanyeol menatap lembar soal tersebut dalam diam. Ia beralih menatap pada guru wanita dihadapannya. "Tapi bagiku dia murid yang paling pintar."

"Pintar bagaimana?" Sunbin menatap kertas soal Baekhyun dengan kening yang mengerut. "Jawabannya semua salah."

Chanyeol hanya diam dan tersenyun kecil. Ia kembali memeriksa kertas ulangan anak lainnya. Sedangkan kertas milik Baekhyun ia ambil lalu dilipat dan dimasukkan kedalam laci. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, ketika benda persegi itu menyala. Membuka notif yang masuk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Biasanya dia kemari untuk mengumpulkan tugas..."

"Aku pergi dulu," tanpa mempedulikan ucapan yang dilontarkan Sunbin untuknya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan tergesa. Tangannya meremas ponsel miliknya, kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga maniknya menangkap tubuh lelaki mungil yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Ia berdiri disamping lelaki tersebut. "Ternyata kau disini, aku menunggumu mengumpulkan tugas terakhirmu."

Perlahan mata sipit si lelaki mungil terbuka. Menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang langsung berubah menjadi tatapan datar.

Baekhyun yang dikagetkan oleh Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun, ia berniat meninggalkan atap sekolah. Namun tarikan keras pada lengannya membuat dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ada apa dengamu?"

"Ada apa denganku?" Baekhyun mengnyernyit dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada yang salah denganku."

"Kau berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah! Kita memang seperti ini, bukan?"

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol, mencoba meninggalkan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal karena Chanyeol yang kembali menarik tangannya. Bahkan kali ini tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Baek..."

"Lepas Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya acak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tenanglah," tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggang Baekhyun merambat hingga ke punggung sempit lelaki mungil itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengelus punggung tersebut mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

Namun reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun tak dapat ia duga. Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya, tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan keras dari Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun sendu.

Baekhyun menatap tangannya dengan mata yang bergetar. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun menegaskan rahangnya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan sendu dari Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang... Jangan menemuiku lagi."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bergeming ditempatnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap pintu atap dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya... Apa salahku?"

.

oOo

.

 _Halo halo, udah update cepet kan? Hehe. Aku rampungin chapter ini pas lagi dibandara, jadi maaf kalo ada typo atau kata-kata yang kurang 'ngeh' ya~ nanti kalo ada waktu lebih aku edit._

 _Btw, mungkin banyak yang kurang suka atau gak suka karena muncul konflik, gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian kayaknya. Dari awal aku udh bilang kalo ff ini gak pwp ya~ jadi mungkin adegan naena masih dua atau tiga chapter lagi kkk. Jalan cerita begini udah aku pikirin mateng-mateng dari awal kok, jadi gak ada perubahan kedepannya. Tapi tenang aja, aku udah nyiapin mau kayak gimana nanti nc nya wkwk._

 _Dan karena sodara dari ff ini –_ _ **Head Over Heel**_ _mau tamat, secara gak langsung ff ini juga mau tamat. Cuma dalam waktu lebih lama dan chapter lebih banyak wkwk. Abis dua ff ini selesai plus ff_ _ **Picnic**_ _, entah bakal ada project ff baru lagi atau engga. Belom kepikiran. Mungkin mau lanjut ff lama yang belom end. Semoga aja moodnya kekumpul ya._

 _Oke ini udah kepanjangan... Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave dan follow cerita ini^^ jangan lupa review lagi ya hoho._

 _See you~ *ps minggu ini aku ga bakal update cerita apapun ya hehe._


	9. Chapter 8

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamarnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya, kemudian berdiam diri disana. Membiarkan air asin merembes dari matanya, membasahi kain blazer yang dikenakannya.

Tangannya yang menutupi matanya ia jauhkan, membiarkan air mata membasahi pelipis dan pipinya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Baekhyun..." ucapnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menipiskan bibirnya, lalu menghela nafasnya keras. Tangannya kembali naik, merambat hingga dadanya. "T-tapi ini sangat sakit."

Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat, ia langsung mengambil laptop miliknya dan mengaktifkannya. Setelah menunggu, Baekhyun membuka blog miliknya, membaca pesan-pesan dan komentar disana.

Helaan nafas kuat ia keluarkan. Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku butuh hiburan kecil."

 **.**

 **BunnyBtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah sweater rajut kebesaran, Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjangnya. Laptopnya berada didepan dengan kamera yang menyala. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya dan kaki putihnya yang terbungkus kaos kaki hitam hingga pahanya.

Berpose seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengambil satu foto dirinya. Memencet tombol potret beberapa kali, mengambil sebanyak mungkin fotonya dengan beberapa gaya. Dari pose duduk menggemaskan dengan kaki membentuk 'M' dan tangan yang ia taruh didepan dada, hingga pose yang berani yang membuka lebar kakinya hingga memperlihatkan penis dan lubangnya.

Tidak puas hanya duduk, Baekhyun berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Setelah mengatur letak laptop dan _timer_ dikamera tersebut, Baekhyun mengambil gambar tubuhnya.

Dari berdiri tegak didepan kamera, berdiri dengan satu tangan yang mengangkat _sweater_ sedang tangan yang lain menariknya kebawah, lalu berdiri membelakangi kamera dengan tubuh yang menungging. Memperlihatkan bokong mulusnya kearah kamera.

Selesai dengan kegiatan memotret dirinya, Baekhyun kembali naik keatas ranjang. Dengan tubuh yang tengkurap menghadap laptopnya, Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika foto-foto dirinya berhasil terposting di blog miliknya.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatapnya dalam.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk menangisi lelaki _brengsek_ itu, Baekhyun..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Membaca beberapa pesan dan komentar yang ia terima.

 _-Bunny! Kau sudah lama tidak muncul dan sekalinya kau muncul, kau memberika foto-foto seksi dirimu sangat banyak!-_

 _-Aku mencintaimu, Bunny!-_

 _-Mataku terasa segar melihat foto-fotomu, Bunny!-_

 _-Bunny, aku merindukanmu!-_

 _-Penis merah mungilmu selalu menjadi kesukaanku!-_

 _-Sial, lubang sempitmu Bunny!-_

 _-Selalu cantik dan seksi.-_

Baekhyun terkikik pelan membaca setiap kalimat yang dikirimkan pengikutnya. Kalimat-kalimat pujian yang ia dapatnya benar-benar membuat kesedihannya meluap.

Namun senyumannya luntur seketika ketika mendapati nama _'Loey'_ menjadi salah satu orang yang mengirimkan ia pesan.

Baekhyun menutup cepat laptopnya kemudian keluar kamarnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak akan dapat secepat itu untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan menghilangkan kesedihannya.

.

.

 _-Bunny!-_

 _-Kau online!-_

 _-Hey, kau memposting foto banyak sekali!-_

 _-Hey kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?-_

 _-Bunny? Apa kau melupakanku?-_

 _-Hey, Bunny!-_

 _-Jangan mengacuhkanku T.T-_

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya keatas ranjangnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya acak, kesal karena pesan darinya tidak di gubris lelaki yang ia panggil _Bunny_. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya. Menatap layar ponselnya dengan lekat, dimana memperlihatkan foto-foto seksi si _Bunny_.

"Banyak sekali..."

Jakunnya naik-turun ketika dirinya menelan air liurnya. Tangannya meremas jemarinya, kemudian bergerak mengelus selangkangannya. Chanyeol membesarkan foto bokong si _Bunny_ , hingga layar ponselnya penuh dengan bokong putih polos yang menggiurkan.

Tiba-tiba bokong mulus _Bunny_ tergantikan dengan nama Sunbin yang menelpon dirinya.

Chanyeol mengela nafas kasar, kesal karena gangguan yang diterimanya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan lupa, tenang saja."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu bersiap-siap."

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika bokong mulus _Bunny_ kembali terlihat. Memilih untuk meninggalkan pesan terakhir untuk si _Bunny_ , Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dengan pikiran bercabang yang menghantuinya.

.

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa menunggu ucapan wanita tersebut, Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartement Tiffany lalu menuju ruang tamu. Ia menyernyit malas ketika mendapati Taeyeon tengah menonton televisi.

"Tiff, bisa kau menyuruhnya untuk pulang?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Taeyeon.

Tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun, Taeyeon menatap sengit kearah Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengumpat, namun matanya lebih dulu menangkap Tiffany yang melotot kearahnya.

"Tae, pulanglah."

Taeyeon menatap kearah Tiffany tidak percaya. Ia menghela nafas kuat kemudian mengambil tas miliknya. "Baiklah..." ia mendekati Tiffany, kemudian mencium pipi wanita itu. "Aku pulang," setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany dan Baekhyun.

Tiffany menatap pintu yang ditutup Taeyeon, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk disamping lelaki mungil tersebut. Ia dibuat terkejut ketika Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, melainkan sebuah isakan dari Baekhyun membuat Tiffany dibuat panik. Wanita Hwang itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Fany, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku," Tiffany mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun, menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Bingung untuk memulai ucapannya.

"Cinta pertamaku... Sangat menyakitkan," mulainya. Ia melirik Tiffany dengan mata sipitnya. "Aku selalu bersamanya, akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya denganku juga sangat manis. Karena itu, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku juga mengira dia mencintaiku, tapi siang ini... Aku mendengar ia akan pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain."

Airmata kembali merembes dari mata sipit Baekhyun, yang langsung dihapus cepat lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun menarik nafas kuat-kuat, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Matanya mengerjap cepat, menghalangi air asin yang akan kembalu keluar dari sana.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan berkencan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Semalam... Dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan perkataannya. Bukankah dia memang tidak mencintaiku? Selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanku."

Tiffany mengelus punggung Baekhyun ketika merasakan kemarahan yg meluap dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dengan telaten, ia kembali menghapus airmata yang berada di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia jelas-jelas tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Si wanita tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau membalas kata cintanya?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Tiffany, keningnya ia kerutkan. "Maksudmu?"

"Ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, apa kau menjawabnya?" gelengan pelan didapatkan Tiffany, ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Mungkin saja dia berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak membalas ucapannya saat itu."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk. Ia memainkan jemarinya. "Jadi... Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mencicit. Sipitnya melirik kearah Tiffany, ketika melihat anggukkan dari wanita itu, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Jika dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?"

"Dia bukan orang yang pantas untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah Tiffany, setelahnya, senyuman tipis terbentuk dibibirnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk buku tulisnya, ia duduk memojok pada halte bis. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya, mata sipitnya terus menatap sekeliling. Menantikan seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Sepuluh menit menunggu, membuat harapannya sirna. Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan halte.

"D-dia pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi..." bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigit. Langkah pelannya membawa dirinya perlahan meninggalkan halte.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika sebuah mobil menepi didekatnya. Baekhyun menatap mobil tersebut bingung, hingga ketika si pemilik keluar Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

Chanyeol selama ini memiliki mobil, Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas ya, menyadari dirinya bukanlah orang special bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berada disini malam-malam?" tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menghentikan langkah pelan si mungil.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Chanyeol. Setelahnya tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun menyodorkan buku tulisnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Cepat nilai tugas terakhirku. A-aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi!" pandangannya ia buang kesamping Chanyeol, tidak menatap kearah yang lebih tinggi.

Buku tulisnya diambil oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sedikit, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengambil pulpen dari saku celananya, kemudian menandatangani tugasnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengambil buku tulisnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang disekitar yang menjadi _background_ suara mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk buku tulisnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung sepatunya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu... Aku pergi."

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yangsemakin menjauh, lalu lelaki tinggi itu membuka pintu mobilnya pelan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Tiffany?

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol. Kepalanya masih menunduk, walaupun Chanyeol yang kembali menoleh kearahnya masih dapat ia lihat.

"Baekhyun?"

"J-jangan pergi..." Baekhyun meremas kaos Chanyeol yang digenggamnya. "Jangan menemui Bu Sunbin."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada dikaosnya, sehingga genggaman Baekhyun pada kaosnya terlepas. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya. "Bukankah tadi siang kau menyuruhku agar tidak mendekatimu?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Bahunya bergetar, ketika dirinya menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. "I-itu... _Hiks_... Aku..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah.

"Hey, hey, Baekkie..." Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan didada bidang Chanyeol. Menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap malu kearah Chanyeol. "A-aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pergi!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya, ia mengelus pipi bulat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan di kening si mungil.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering, memecah kesunyian dua anak adam tersebut.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, menatap nama Sunbin yang tertulis disana. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun, menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menggeleng cepat dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Jangan diangkat!"

Namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucpan Baekhyun. Dengn cepat ia menggeser tombol hijau, mengangkat panggilan dari wanita yang tengah mempunyai janji dengannya.

"Halo, _noona_?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, membawa kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Walaupun menerima penolakan dari yang lebih mungil, Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"..."

"Ah... Sepertinya aku tidak dapat pergi," pergerakkan Baekhyun terhenti, Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatap dirinya dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"..."

"Kekasihku tidak mengizinkanku pergi, dia sangat pencemburu."

"..."

"Maafkan aku, salam untuk yang lainnya."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya. Senyumannya semakin melebar saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun. "Sunbin membeli dua tiket teater untukku dan untuknya. Dia mengajakku menonton teater itu karena KEKASIHnya bermain disana. Jangan salah paham."

"Aku tidak!"

Chabyeol terkekeh lalu menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan. Ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku baru paham kenapa sikapmu aneh kepadaku sebelumnya," Chanyeol memberikan kecupan hangat pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku pasti sudah mengecewakanmu dimalam festival kemarin. Maafkan aku," ia membawa Baekhyun mendongak kearahnya. Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka, lalu mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan bersikap seperti tadi siang, kau membuatku gila."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala pelan dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyambut pagutan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol demi memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terangkat, membuat lelaki mungil itu kini berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat bibirnya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol, tubuh keduanya semakin menempel.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka, kini bibirnya menjelajah rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Menjilati setiap yang dilewatinya, dan menghisap perpotongan kulit Baekhyubn yang ditemuinya.

"Chan~"

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hingga telinganya. Ia terkekeh gemas, kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan mencium pelipis si mungil dengan gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

oOo

.

 _Okay... Sebenernya aku kecewa banget sama penulisan aku di chapter ini, sama sekali gak ada feelnya hambar banget rasanya u,u padahal di chapter ini chanbaeknya jadian. Maafkan aku ya semuanya, semoga kalian masih bisa nerima tulisan hambar ini._

 _Satu hal yang pasti, karena seminggu lebih kemarin aku berenti ngepost ff dan ngetik ff karena liburan... TERUS KARENA NYAWA AKU MASIH KETINGGALAN DI JOGJA -efek kurang piknik- jadinya aku kayak males-malesan ngetiknya. Padahal udah di targetin sendkri tanggal ini harus up biar semangat. Tapi karena emang mood lagi gak bagus, dan dipaksa nulis jadi begini u,u._

 _Mohon maaaaf banget buat kalian yg nungguin ff ini, tapi sekalinya up malah hambar kurang garem begini :(_

 _Tapi buat chapter depan aku udah nyiapin chapter yang lebih panjang dan sesuatu yang selal7 kalian tanya di kolom review kkk. Semoga kalian masih setia menunggu ya_

 _Dan sekali lagi, aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang banyak buat kalian yang udah review, fave dan follow ff ini~ sejujurnya review kalian selalu aku baca dari hari sabtu kemarin. Dan itu berhasil buat aku ngetik satu atau dua paragraf. Thank you so much! Kalian terbaik :'_

 _Okay, last. Mind to review?_


	10. Chapter 9

Lain seperti hari kemarin, hari ini Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya. Tubuhnya meloncat-loncat pendek dengan senandung pelan dari bibirnya.

Setelah menaruh tas diatas meja dan duduk dikursinya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Tiffany yang duduk dua meja darinya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh wanita tersebut, Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumannya. "Pagi Tiff!" setelah itu menatap Chaeyeon yang duduk dibelakang Tiffany. "Pagi Chae!"

Memberikan senyuman terakhirnya, Baekhyun kembali duduk menghadap depan. Tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

Langkah kaki cepat terdengar mendekat. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Chaeyeon yang berlari mendekat kearahnya kemudian duduk dikursi depan mejanya. Diikuti Tiffany yang menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi... Kau tidak menangis lagi seperti kemarin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dengan senyuman malu-malu. Ia mengulum bibirnya.

"ByunBaek kau jahat sekali!" ucapan Chaeyeon membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah wanita itu. "Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu merotasikan bola matanya malas. Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan Chaeyeon.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Ditengah keterdiaman mereka, sebuah teriakan dan langkah berlari membuat kepala Baekhyun pening. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya, memilih acuh kepada Jongin yang merusak paginya.

"Ini masih pagi, Jongin. Jangan berteriak."

Bahkan ucapan Tiffany diabaikan oleh lelaki tan tersebut.

Jongin menarik Baekhyun hingga yang lebih mungil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang meringis. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun tak diindahkan olehnya.

"Aku melihat statusmu, kau memiliki kekasih! Dan itu bukan Sehun?! Kau memberikan harapan palsu kepada temanku!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin yang memegang kasar pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik kearah belakang Jongin, tepatnya pada Sehun yang berdiri disana.

Nafasnya tercekat. Baru menyadari kebodohannya yang menuliskan status di akun media sosialnya bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih. Saking bahagianya, Baekhyun melupakan Sehun yang selama ini menyimpan rasa untuknya dan sudah baik terhadapnya.

"Eum... Sehunna. Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Ia memainkan jemarinya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dirinya gugup.

Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun, berdiri di serong meja yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur, mengacak poni Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tidak apa, Baek. Itu hak mu untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kau terlalu _lelet_ sih," Jongin mendekati Sehun lalu menyikut pinggang temannya itu. Ia terkekeh mendapati wajah datar Sehun. "Pantas saja kau kemarin galak, Baek. Jadi kemarin sedang bertengkar?" dengan satu tangan yang diletakkan didagunya, kepala yang mengangguk-angguk dan mata yang memicing, Jongin menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Pergi kau Jongin."

"Aku memang ingin pergi, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Ayo Sehun!" si lelaki berkulit tan membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Aku duluan, Baek," setelahnya kearah Tiffany dan Chaeyeon. Ia mengikuti langkah Jongin keluar kelas Baekhyun.

Sepeninggalnya dua lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Namun ia kembali menahan nafas ketika Chaeyeon berdiri dan memukul mejanya. Ia menatap bingung kearah Chaeyeon.

"Kita sekarang _putus_!" ucapnya dengan kedua jari telunjuk yang dipisahkan, kemudian berlari menuju meja miliknya.

Tiffany berdiri, menatap aneh kearah Chaeyeon yang duduk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. "Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang tidak pernah dewasa," yang diberikan anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya ByunBaek!"

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Baekhyun memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Mengunyah makanan tersebut hingga hancur kemudian menelannya. Mata sipitnya menatap kearah Chaeyeon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Katanya kita _putus_?"

Wanita Jung disampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinisnya. Namun hal tersebut dapat membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Itu _'kan_ tadi, ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun memilih mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berfokus pada makan siangnya. Namun matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari seseorang. Sosok satu temannya yang lain tidak terlihat sejak bel makan siang tadi.

"Kau mencari Tiffany?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. "Dia dengan pacarnya."

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk O kecil lalu mengangguk-angguk paham. Baekhyun yang ingin melanjutkan makannya, terhenti ketika merasakan tatapan Jongin yang tertuju padanya. Ia mendelikkan matanya kearah Jongin. "Apa?"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, lelaki manis sepertimu dapat menyakiti hati temanku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin masih saja membahas hal yang seharusnya tidak dibahas. Dengan gemas, Baekhyun menendang kaki Jongin dari bawah meja. Tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan dari lelaki berkukit tan itu.

"Kau itu bawel sekali, _sih_."

Jongin menatap tidak percaya kearah Chaeyeon yang menatap sengit kearahnya. "Lihat! Dia selalu terlihat polos, tapi dia selalu berkata tajam kepadaku!" ia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Chaeyeon denfan sumpitnya.

"Kau berisik, Jongin."

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun tak kalah sengit karena temannya itu tidak membelanya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku ke perpustakaan dulu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. Setelahnya ia menoleh kearah Chaeyeon, mengedipkan matanya cepat pada wanita itu. "Cepat sana pergi," ia menyikut tangan Chaeyeon, mendorong tubuh wanita itu pelan. Menyuruhnya pergi.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Chaeyeon berdiri kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia kembali menghabiskan makan siangnya lalu menatap Jongin. "Aku selesai," setelah itu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal sendiri?!"

.

Chaeyeon memilin ujung _blazer_ yang dikenakannya, ia duduk diatas kursi dengan pelan. Tanpa suara sedikitpun. Namun lelaki yang tengah membaca buku disampingnya tetap menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eoh? Chaeyeon? Ada apa?" Sehun meletakkan bukunya, menatap gadis yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan heran.

Chaeyeon melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya. "T-tidak... Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja."

"Menemaniku?"

"Ya..." kepala Chaeyeon mengangguk cepat. "Siapa tahu, kau sedang bersedih karena Baekhyun sudah memiliki pacar."

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. "Kau pengertian sekali, _sih_."

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Chaeyeon yang masih setia menundukkan kepala dan menainkan jarinya, sedangkan Sehun kembali larut dalam bacaannya.

"Sehunna..." panggil Chaeyeon dengan suaranya yang pelan. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan wajah meronanya. "Apakah setelah ini kau akan tetap menyukai lelaki? Maksudku... Apa kau dapat menyukai wanita... sepetiku?"

Chaeyeon kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang ditipiskan. Ia menutup matanya resah, menyesali perkatan yang diucapkan bibirnya tadi.

Kepalanya yang menunduk, mendongak paksa ketika Sehun mengangkat dagunya. Chaeyeon meringis pelan, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Matanya mengerjap cepat, menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari sana. Apa Sehun akan marah kepadanya?

"Mungkin... Aku bisa memikirkan hal itu," Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut gadia disampingnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh Chaeyeon yang terpaku, setelahnya Sehun kembali membaca bukunya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas-remas jemarinya, menahan rasa senang yang menggebu-gebu dari dalam dirinya. Senyumannya masih tertahan diwajah cantiknya. Bahkan ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Jongdae dan lelaki itu menyebutnya orang gila, Baekhyun tidak marah seperti biasanya. Ia hanya memberikan senyumannya yang membuat Jongdae meninggalkannya dengan wajah takut.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna coklaf didepannya. Kemudian berdiri tenang menunggu panggilan masuk dari dalam.

Namun suara tersebut tak kunjung terdengar.

Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut, kali ini dengan suara yang memanggil nama kekasih barunya itu. Keningnya mengerut, suara Chanyeol tidak terdengar.

"Apa aku masuk saja?"

Baru Baekhyun memegang kenop pintu dan ingin menekannya, sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati bu Sunbin yang tengah membawa beberapa buku. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah gurunya tersebut dengan senyuman canggung. Dirinya masih merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir macam-macam tentang wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau mencari pak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memgangguk. "Iya, bu... Apa ibu tau dimana pak Chanyeol?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya ingin mengurus ijazah Magisternya. Dia baru saja lulus dari S2nya."

Baekhyun berdiri diam pada tempatnya. Bahkan ketika bu Sunbin melangkah meninggalkannya, Baekhyun hanya diam. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang baru saja lulus dari S2 yang ditempuhnya, membuat sudut hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri. Belum lagi dirinya juga baru mengetahui kalau lelaki itu tidak masuk hari ini.

Helaan nafas berat Baekhyun keluarkan. Lelaki mungil itu memilih kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah lesunya. Senyuman yang tadinya merekah diwajahnya, seketika meredup.

Sesampainya didepan kelasnya, Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya lalu masuk kedalam. Ketika melihat suasana kelas yang berisik dan teman-temannya berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah senang, Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mendekat kearah Tiffany yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambip menatap teman-temannya.

"Para guru senior akan rapat, dan kita dipulangkan!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan dorongan dari belakang, ia menoleh dan menatap jijik kearah Jongin yang merangkulnya. Tubuhnya bergerak acak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Namun dekapan lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya.

"Karena Baekhyun baru saja mempunyai pacar, Baekhyun akan mentraktir kita!"

"Apa-apaan!"

" _Yes, bubble tea_ gratis!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, menyadari kalau uang sakunya akan dihabiskan oleh teman-temannya ini.

.

.

Untuk menghabiskan uang saku Baekhyun, mereka memilih kedai _bubble tea_ yang direkomendasikan oleh Sehun. Karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Yang ditempuh selama 10 menit.

Sesampainya dikedai tersebut, mereka masuk dengan cepat dan langsung berlari menuju kasir. Memesan minuman pilihan mereka, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya di barisan belakang.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, Jongin memimpin menuju kursi yang akan ditempati. Namun langkah lelaki tan itu terhenti. "Eoh, pak Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berjalan kedepan. Ia menatap datar kearah Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersama sekumpulan orang yang Baekhyun duga adalah teman-temannya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, Chanyeol membolakan matanya ketika melihat murid-muridnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eoh, kalian sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Guru-guru sedang rapat," Tiffany menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. Sebelumnya ia dan teman-temannya yang lain membungkukkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Guru senior memang sedang mengadakan rapat hari ini. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terpaku menatapnya. Ia memberikan senyuman untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Ah ya, kenalkan ini murid-muridku," ucapnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Wah... Muridmu tampan dan cantik-cantik ya," Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taecyeon. Ia menyuruh para muridnya untuk segera duduk. Tanpa diduga, mereka memilih duduk disamping kursinya dan teman-temannya.

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali terarah kepada Baekhyun. Menatap lelaki mungil yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang susah payah ditahannya. Namun si mungil yang dipandanginya sedari tadi menghindari tatapannya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin memanggil Baekhyun, tersentak ketika mendapat sebuah tepukan dipundaknya. Ia menoleh kearah Minho, si pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mau merokok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Ia berdiri, mengikuti teman-teman prianya untuk duduk dikursi bagian luar dari kedai. Meninggalkan Jinah dan Jenny yang masih menghabiskan minuman mereka. Sebelum keluar, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun, yang dibalas oleh lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan keluar kedai lalu duduk pada kursi bagian depan. Ketika melihat lelaki itu membakar satu batang rokok, Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Pak Chanyeol ternyata merokok."

Ucapan Jongin sama sekali tidak diindahkah oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memilih menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Semangatnya menguap entah kemana. Tidak hanya ucapan Jongin, Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan percakapan dan lelucon dari teman-temannya.

Ditengah percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba dua wanita teman Chanyeol menghampiri meja mereka.

"Halo, boleh bergabung?"

"Oh tentu!" suara bersemangat Jongin menjawab pertanyaan dua wanita tersebut.

Jinah dan Jenny duduk diujung meja, disebelah Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk diujung pula. Dua wanita itu memperkenalkan diri, mencari permulaan yang bagus.

"Jadi... Kalian murid-murid Chanyeol, ya?"

"Ya, seperti yang dikatakan pak Chanyeol tadi."

"Apa Chanyeol di sekolah dekat dengan guru lain atau seorang murid?" pertanyaan dari wanita bernama Jinah membuat meja tersebut menjadi ramai. Hanya Baekhyun yang menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

" _Noona_ menyukai pak Chanyeol?" Jongin mendesah pelan ketika Jinah mengangguk dengan senyuman malu-malu. " _Hm_... Sayang sekali," setelahnya ia mengaduh ketika mendapatkan tendangan ditulang keringnya dari Chaeyeon yang duduk didepannya.

"Pak Chanyeol disekolah terlihat tidak dekat dengan siapapun," kali ini Taeyeon yang menjawab.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu membingungkan. Semenjak dia putus dengan Dara _eonni_ , dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun," ucapan Jenny mendapat anggukan dari Jinah. "Makanya, temanku ini jadi ragu untuk mendekati Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Teman-temannya menatap dirinya bingung. Sehun bergerak cepat, lelaki itu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Ketika dirinya telah dekat dengan pintu keluar, langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang menghalanginya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol yang telah selesai menghisap satu batang rokok miliknya, berniat kembali kedalam. Namun ia mendapatkan Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan lelaki tinggi itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun. "Sehunna, ayo kita pulang!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah, Chanyeol menarik dirinya hingga ia kembali berdiri dihadapan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Genggamannya pada tangan Sehun dilepas paksa oleh Chanyeol, kini lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu memegang kedua pundaknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Sehun?"

"Lepas, Chanyeol!" tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan pegangan kuat Chanyeol pada pundaknya. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya, tenang Baekhyun tetap kalah.

Teman-teman Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, menyaksikan lebih jelas dan dekat.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan tangisnya yang sedari tadi telah ditahannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. " _Hiks_..."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol diserang panik ketika mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kemudian memeluk pinggang sempit lelaki mungil itu. "Kenapa menangis hm?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, matanya masih terpejam. "A-aku sangat bodoh! Aku terlalu senang menjadi kekasihmu sampai-sampai aku menulis status berpacaran di akun media sosialku tanpa berpikir panjang," mata sipitnya terbuka, membuat airmatanya merembes keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia menghapus acak air matanya, kemudian menatap kearah Chanyeol sekejap lalu kembali menunduk.

"Tanpa mengenalmu lebih dalam. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dirimu diluar jam mengajar, kita hanya bertemu pada malam hari. Bagaimana masa lalumu, lalu dimana tempat tinggalmu, bahkan aku baru mengetahui kau memiliki mobil semalam. Hari ini kau tidak masuk mengajar saja aku tidak tahu. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menuju ruanganmu. Jika aku tidak bertemu bu Sunbin, aku pasti akan terlihat sangat bodoh menunggumu disana."

Baekhyun tersedak ketika isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak mempedulikan itu, Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak penting untukmu, bukan? Benar, _kan_ Chanyeol? Aku saja tidak mempunyai nomor ponselmu."

Yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Kau tau, kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Chanyeol..." rengek Baekhyun. Ia tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkannya, tubuhnya kembali mengeliat mencoba melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol. Namun bukannya terlepas, Chanyeol malah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku."

Baekhyun melebarkan diameter matanya ketika melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol, A-ayo pergi."

"Kau tidak mau mengajak Sehun seperti tadi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "T-tidak. Tadi aku sedang marah denganmu. Sekarang ayo cepat pergi," ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol agar lelaki itu membawanya pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun sangat malu saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya membuat _'drama live'_ ditempat umum seperti ini. Dan bodohnya, dia baru sadar ketika semuanya telah menonton hingga selesai.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun gemas. "Baiklah, ayo." Ia membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan kedai. Menyisakan sekumpulan orang yang menatap keduanya tidak percaya.

Sebuah helaan terdengar dari Sehun. "Sudah aku duga..."

"Aku juga sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka ketika Baekhyun yang sangat berani kepada pak Chanyeol," Tiffany menggaruk ujung dagunya. "Bagaimana kau dapat menduganya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Bagaimana aku tidak tau jika ketika aku sedang jalan dengan Baekhyun, pak Chanyeol selalu mengikuti."

"Lalu kenapa saat Jinah _noona_ bertanya tadi kau diam saja?"

Sehun melirik Jongin malas, temannya ini benar-benar sangat bodoh. "Aku tidak mau mendapatkan omelan Baekhyun!" matanya beralih kearah Chaeyeon yang berdiri disamping Tiffany kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu. "Ayo pulang."

"Hey, kau tidak pulang bersamaku?!"

"Aku bosan bersamamu terus."

Sedangkan Chaeyeon hanya terdiam mengijuti langkah Sehun yang membawanya semakin menjauhi kedai _bubble tea_ tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap sebuah apartement dimana Chabyeol yang membawanya kemari. Ia tersentak ketika mendapatkan seoasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya dari belakang. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ini tempat tinggalku, aku tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuaku tinggal di desa. Sedang kakakku menetap di Thailand bersama dengan suaminya."

Baekhyun hanya diam saat mendapatkan penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku tidak pergi mengajar karena aku harus mengurus ijazah milikku. Lalu memutuskan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Mereka teman sejak aku menempuh pendidikan S1," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. "27 November itu tanggal lahirku, umurku saat ini 27 Tahun selisih 10 tahun denganmu. Selama ini, aku hanya pernah berkencan dua kali. Dengan mantanku yang bernama Sandara lalu dengan _puppy_ mungil yang manja, yaitu dirimu," Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas. Kemudian terkekeh ketika lelaki mungil dikapannya itu merengek pelan.

Tangannya mengelus pinggang Baekhyun, sesekali meremasnya pelan. "Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu merogoh saku blazernya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengetikkan deretan angka di ponselnya. Lalu menelpon nomor tersebut.

Sebuah nada dering terdengar dari saku celana Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menolak panggilan tersebut.

"Itu nomor ponselku, kau boleh menggubungiku kapan saja kau mau. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak harus mengatakannya sekarang jika kau belum siap, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan rahasia denganmu, Baek," Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan ponsel Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium jemari lelaki mungil itu.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, Baekhyun yang menegang ketika mendengar kata 'rahasia' keluar dari mulutnya.

"159357, itu _password_ kunci apartement ini. Datanglah kapanpun kau mau. Karena kau kekasihku, apartement ini juga milikmu."

"A-apa? Bukankah itu berlebihan?"

"Tidak juga. Sebut saja ini sebuah latihan jika kita menikah nanti."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga ketelinganya. "Ish, Chanyeollie~" rengeknya manja. Namun senyuman senang terlihat diwajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening dan pelipis Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, jangan berkata bahwa kau tidak penting untukku. Kau sangat berarti bagiku, maafkan kecerobohanku."

"Tidak... Aku yang terlalu kekanakan."

Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Tersenyum teduh pada lelaki mungil di dekapannya itu, kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun. Ciumannya turun ke hidung lalu bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Menyesap pelan bibir tipis tersebut, Chanyeol semakin menurunkan ciumannya pada rahang Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun yang mendongak, membuat dirinya semakin lelauasa memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada kulit rahang dan leher lelaki mungilnya.

Tangannya yang awalnya berada pada pinggang Baekhyun, turun hingga menempel di pipi bokong Baekhyun. Meremas pelan bokong tersebut, diikuti dengan hisapan kuat pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

" _Anh_ ~"

Erangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin berani. Remasan pada bokong Baekhyun semakin acak, ia juga menempelkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Baekhyun. Menggesekkan bagian tersebut dengan gerakan memutar yang pelan.

Wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Tatapannya dibalas dengan tatapan sayu Baekhyun. "Bolehkah?" anggukan dari si mungil membawa Chanyeol untuk meraup bibir tipisnya. Tidak hanya menempelkannya, Chanyeol mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit bibir kenyal Baekhyun. Lidahnya juga melesak masuk kedalam, menyapa deretan gigi dan lidah Baekhyun.

Tangannya bergerak membuka tiap kain yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun. Dimulai dari blazer sekolah Baekhyun kemudian kemejanya. Selesai dengan bagian atas, Chanyeol mepaskan gesper Baekhyun lalu menurunkan celananya. Membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun hanya tertutupi kaos kaki putih pada telapak kakinya.

Chanyeol juga membuka kemejanya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang memiliki otot samar terlihat jelas.

Pagutan mereka terlepas ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya. "Berjanjilah untuk pelan-pelan. I-ini yang pertama untukku."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. "Kau serius?" anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun membuat senyuman diwajahnya merekah. "Jadi aku orang yang _special_ , hm?" ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun pada gendongan koalanya. "Aku berjanji akan sangat lembut."

Langkah kakinya membawa mereka memasuki kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan diatas kasurnya kemudian menindih pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun pada pagutan basahnya. Tangannya membelai apapun yang dicapai, namun memberikan belaian 'lebih' pada dada Baekhyun yang mengeras.

" _Ahh_ Chan~"

Chanyeol menekan puting Baekhyun kuat. "Sebut namaku, sayang," usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi puting Baekhyun. Mengulum puting tersebut lalu menghisapnya kuat.

Chanyeol menjepit puting Baekhyun dengan kedua belah bibirnya, kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Ia juga menggunakan giginya.

" _Akh_! Channie~" Baekhyun memekik dengan dada yang semakin membusung. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh penisnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol semakin turun. Setelah memberikan sentuhan akhir pada puting Baekhyun, lelaki itu menuju pusat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh melihat penis merah muda Baekhyun yang menegang.

"Imut sekali~" Chanyeol menyentil ujung penis Baekhyun lalu terkekeh ketika lelaki mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merengek malu. Kepala Chanyeol mendekat, membasahi batang penis Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

" _Eungh~ aahh anh~"_

Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun yang terangkat keatas. Ia memasukkan seluruh batang penis kedalam mulutnya, menyelimuti penis Baekhyun dengan rongga mulut hangatnya. Tidak hanya itu, lidah Chanyeol masih menjilati batang penis Baekhyun dengan lincahnya.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak membelai lubang Baekhyun. Memutari kerutan disana dengan ibu jarinya, lalu memasukkan ujung jarinya kedalam sana.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, merasakan sakit ketika jari Chanyeol perlahan memasuki dirinya. Tangannya meremas sprei dibawahnya saat Chanyeol menambahkan dua jarinya.

" _Aahh_ Chanyeollie!"

Masih dengan menikmati penis Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakkan ketiga jarinya yang berada didalam Baekhyun. Dimulai dengan tempo yang pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar rintihan manja Baekhyun. Kemudian tempo yang diberikan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan menuntut. Lelaki tinggi itu melebarkan lubang Baekhyun, menyediakan jalan yang mudah untuk miliknya nanti.

" _Aahh aahh_ Chanyeollie~ pelan... saja _aahh_ enak~"

Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan penis Baekhyun yang ia lepaskan dari kulumannya. Matanya menatap lapar lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut. Untuk menahan dirinya, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

Chanyeoll menarik tubuh lemas Baekhyun agar terduduk. Ia mengarahkan Baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya dengan tubuh yang menungging. Celananya ia turunkan kebawah, bersamaan dengan boxer yang dikenakannya. Penis besarnya yang menegang terpampang jelas dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau suka, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpaku pada penis Chanyeol dihadapannya. Ia memang pernah melihat penis Chanyeol sebelumnya ketika tidak sengaja mereka melakukan _video call_ dari blog miliknya. Namun ketika melihatnya langsung, Baekhyun hanya dapat terpaku dengan mulut yang terbuka. Bahkan diriny tersadar ketika merasakan liurnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"B-besar sekali..."

"Kau pasti akan senang nanti," Chanyeol memegang penisnya lalu menepuk-nepuk ujungnya pada pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya, tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang merona. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol kemudian mengurutnya pelan. Ia meringis pelan, penis Chanyeol tidak dapat digenggam seluruhnya dengan satu tangannya.

Baekhyun mengurut batang penis Chanyeol dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, melakukannya berulang kali. Tangannya yang lain asik memainkan bola kembar Chanyeol. Bibirnya ia gigit, menahan sisi liarnya yang perlahan mulai keluar saat melihat penis Chanyeol.

" _Uuhh_ Baek..."

Apalagi geraman seksi Chanyeol yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

' _Ya Tuhan... Kuatkan aku.'_

Matanya terpejam saat lubangnya berkedut hebat.

Tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasukkan ujung penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan sensual, memainkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kencing Chanyeol. Semakin dalam ia memasukkan penis Chanyeol, hingga ujung tumpul batang penis Chanyeol mengenai tenggorokannya. Baekhyun melotot saat menyadari hanya sebagian kecil dari penis Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sisa penis Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun remas dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati 'permen' barunya. Pinggulnya bergoyang gelisah, lubangnya memerlukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya. Baekhyun menjilat sisa salivanya diujung penis Chanyeol lalu menghadap kekasihnya itu.

"Untuk yang pertama, kau sangat hebat Baek."

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan meraup bibirnya. Memainkan bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah melepaskan pagutannya, Chanyeol membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun lebar dan membiarkan kaki itu menggantung diudara. Ia masuk kedalam kangkangan Baekhyun, memegang penisnya yang langsung ia tepuk-tepukkan pada lubang Baekhyun. Meludahi sedikit lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan penisnya.

" _Aouhh_ ~" longlongan Baekhyun menggema. "Pelan-pelan _aahss_!"

Baekhyun terus meremas sprei hingga penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasa nikmat yang berlebih. Penis Chanyeol sangat panjang, bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol menyentuh ususnya.

Pinggul Baekhyun bergoyang pelan, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengenjot dirinya.

Penis Chanyeol bergerak keluar, hingga pada ujungnya Chanyeop menghentak kuat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia lakukan gerakan pelan tersebut cukup lama.

" _Ahh! Anhh~ ouuhh~"_

Desahan putuh-putus Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol _ketagihan_.

Baekhyun yang tidak pias dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol merengek manja dengan pinggul yang ikut bergerak. Namun gerakan pinggulnya berhenti ketika Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya.

" _Anhh_ ~ Chanyeollie~"

"Yang sabar, sayang. Kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol kembali dengan gerakan pelannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan remasan-remasan lubang Baekhyun lalu bagaimana sensasi urat-urat penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan dinding lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar menggila.

Ketika membuka matanya, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menangis frustasi. Lelaki mungil itu meremas kuat sprei lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rengekan-rengekan tetap ia keluarkan.

Chanyeol menyentuh puting Baekhyun, menyentilnya pelan. Ia tersenyum miring ketika rengekan Baekhyun semakin keras. Matanya menatap penuh napsu pada tubuh Baekhyun yang melengkung dengan dada yang membusung. Chanyeol langsung merendahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk meraup puting merah muda Baekhyun.

" _Nyaaah~_ "

Baekhyun berteriak nikmat dengan gelengan frustasi. Ia menekan kepala Chanyeol dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Mengharapkan Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman puas saat Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Menekan pinggang Chanyol dengan kakinya ketika lelaki itu menghentakkan penisnya didalamnya. Lubang analnya ia mainkan, meremas penis Chanyeol dengan lebih kuat. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli jika sisi liarnya keluar. Yang ingin dirasakanya saat in hanyalah kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya, membawa bibirnya meraup bibir Chanyeol. Menghisap-hisap kedua belah bibir Chanyeol, menggigitnya juga. Tangannya meremas penisnya, membantu puncak kenikmatannya untuk segera datang.

" _Aahh aahh_ Chanyeollie~ Aku datang _uuhh~_ "

"Bersama sayang _sssh._ Aku mencintaimu."

Pandangan Baekhyun memutih ketika puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya. Karena saking nikmatnya, Baekhyun tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Ia merasakan Chanyeol yang menaruh dirinya disamping tubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung meringkuk memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya. Ia sangat menyukai sensasi penis lemas Chanyeol yang berada dilubangnya.

"Aku lelah~" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara anak-anaknya. Ia tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mengelus surainya lalu mencium keningnya.

"Istirahatlah, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Keheningan tercipta disana, Baekhyun belum tertidur karena sangat asik mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis, merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Baek... Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dar8 dada Chanyeol. Ia menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia memainkan rambutnya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tapi kau harus menjawabnya jujur."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menurutnya Chanyeol terlalu bertele-tele. "Cepat katakan saja~ aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Senyuman Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun menjadi tegang.

"Katakan, Baek. Apa alasanmu membuat blog _Bunnybtm_?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat pertanyaan tersebut keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Chanyeol.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ batinnya memekik panik.

.

 **End**

.

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mensupport cerita ini *bow._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Engga kok canda :v**

.

 _Eh tapi selesai sampe sini aja kali ya biar greget .g_

 _Cie cie yang naena :v hayo mana suaranya yang kemarin nagih nagih naena terus u,u nih nikmatin ya kkk. Chapter ini juga udaaaah paling panjang dari chapter chapter lainnya hehe. Btw si Baekhyun kasian amat ya, abis dikasih enak sama Chanyeol eh langsung dikasih pertanyaan panik :v_

 _Buat mengantisipasi pertanyaan, 'kok yang pertama buat Baekhyun? Kan si Baekhyun suka share video dia nyolo' semoga kalian ngerti mksd pertama Baekhyun disini ya. Maksudnya, ini PERTAMA buat Baekhyun ngelakuin sama MANUSIA. Sama RUDAL/? Asli, bukan RUDAL mainan dari karet/dildo. Karena Chanyeol kan first love, Baekkie kkk. Paham tak?.-._

 _Udah ah gamau banyak omong nanti disangka norak .g_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fave dan follow cerita ini~ aku sayang kalian semua muaaaaaaaaaah *cipuk_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kalo sempet hehe. Gutbay~_


	11. Chapter 10 :: Final

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Namun sayang, tenaga yang lebih tinggi itu lebih besar darinya.

"B-bunny apa? A-aku tidak punya blog apapun!" sangkalnya. Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Semakin keras usahanya, semakin kuat pula pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Katakan saja, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan jujur?"

"T-tapi-" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini menatapnya dengan intens. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, terisak pelan. "B-bagaimana kau tau?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Ia mengelus punggung polos Baekhyun lalu menghapus air mata lelaki mungil yang tengah berada didalam pelukkannya. Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Baekhyun, menyuruh lelaki mungil itu agar tidak menangis.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa matamu itu special?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk pelan. "Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, bentuk tubuhmu dan suaramu, aku sangat mengenalinya, Baekhyun."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar akibat kuatnya detakan jantungnya. Baekhyun meremas tangannya, tidak mempedulikan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. "A-apa aku terlihat menjijikkan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil. Dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam dekapannya, Chanyeol bergerak duduk. Ia membawa Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan tangan yang melingkar pada pinggang si mungil. "Tidak sama sekali, Baek. Jika aku menganggap dirimu menjijikkan, aku tidak akan jatuh hati padamu."

"Benar juga..." gumaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. "T-tapi tetap saja. A-akh malu!" si mungil memeluk erat lehee Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasih barunya. Memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi... apa alasannya?" tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengelus punggung terbuka Baekhyun. Lalu merambat kebawah, memainkan bongkahan kenyal yang membuat dirinya gemas.

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan, tubuhnya menggeliat dengan dada yang membusung. "Berhenti~ atau aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

"Oke... oke."

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Bibirnya ia tipiskan lalu membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menutupnya. Terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun memulai. Sipitnya yang melirik kesana-kemari membuat pipinya bersemu merah ketika tanpa sengaja melirik penis Chanyeol yang tertindih penisnya. Bbaekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sewaktu SMP, teman-temanku sangat sering menggodaku. Mereka bilang kalau tubuhku membuat mereka terangsang. Awalnya aku tidak suka ketika mereka melihat kearahku lalu bersiul dan menatap penuh napsu," jemari Baekhyun yang bertaut saling meremas. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, gelisah. "Namun lama-kelamaan mereka yang seperti itu membuatku merasa... senang."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya. "Lalu aku membuat blog itu. Aku merasa senang ketika orang lain memuji tubuhku."

"Kau senang karena itu?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. Bibirnyya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis saat Chanyeol menekan tubuhnya dengan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Kemudian si tinggi membelai pelan punggung terbukanya.

"Baek, kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menutup blog itu. Apa kau mau?"

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. Sipitnya menatap lama kearah Chanyeol, kemudian berkedip sekali dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Menghapus?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Apa kau bersedia untuk memuji tubuhku setiap hari?" senyuman miring terlukis pada sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu mencubitnya gemas. "Tentu. Bahkan setiap detikpun aku mau."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu meloncat pelan diatas tubuh Chanyeol. "Baiklah aku akan menghapus blog itu~"

Senyuman Baekhyun di balas oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik hidung kecil Baekhyun lalu menepuk pelan pipi bokongnya. Lenguhan manja Baekhyun terdengar, Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol lalu menekan tubuhnya. Menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tau Bunny yang sebenarnya?" bisik Baekhyun tepat dihadapan bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia melumat kasar bibir tebal Chanyeol.

.

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 _ **Final Chapter (baca a/n dibawah)**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menarik tangan Tiffany saat wanita itu baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Ia membawa Tiffany kepojok belakang kelas lalu mengajak wanita itu agar duduk setelah menarik acak kursi disekitar mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia tau."

Kening Tiffany berkerut, bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun melirik Tiffany malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Dia tau kalau aku itu Bunny."

Tiffany terpekik pelan lalu memukul pundak Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Bagaimana dia bisa tau?!"

Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Tiffany yang didengar baik oleh wanita itu. Walaupun dia tidak menceritakan semuanya, karena Baekhyun masih mempunyai malu untuk menceritakan kegjatan bercintanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu tandanya pak Chanyeol tidak rela membagi miliknya. Menghapus blogmu itu memang pilihan yang tepat, Baek. Kau sudah memilikj kekasih, kau harus menjaga perasaannya."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tiffany memang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Wanita itu selalu membuat dirinya lebih tenang, dan lebih dewasa darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, sekalinya kau mendapatkan kekasih, kekasihmu itu guru kita sendiri!" Baekhyun menginjak ujung telapak kaki Tiffany saat wanita itu memekik. Dia tidak ingin semakin banyak temannya yang tau kalau dirinya berkencan dengan guru disekolah mereka. Itu hanya akan membuat _gosip-gosip_ aneh yang menyebar di lingkungan sekolah.

Tiffany menunjukkan deretan giginya lalu merangkul Baekhyun. "Tapi aku turut senang karena temanku ini sudah memiliki kekasih," tangan Tiffany mengacak poni Baekhyun gemas yang dibalas dengan tepukan di telapak tangannya.

"Ohiya, Baek. Kabarnya di kantin sekolah ada kios baru, lho!"

Dan sebelum Baekhyun menghajarnya, Tiffany berlari cepat keluar kelas dengan tawa besarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggerutu ditempatnya.

.

Selesai dengan makan siangnya, Baekhyun melangkah riang kearah ruangan Chanyeol. Mengetuk pintunya dahulu lalu masuk kedalam setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. Setelab menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Kepala Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memberikan kecupam singkat pada keningnya.

"Chanyeol, aku rindu~"

"Aku juga, sayang."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya kemudian melangkah menuju meja kerjanya. Chanyeol memangku tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menatap lembut lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Dengan anggukan semangat, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan manja, jemarinya memainkan rambut belakang Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar ia berikan kepada Chanyeol, lalu merengek pelan dan menggeliat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Chanyeol, tangannya kini melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. "Uang saku ku habis karena teman-temanku meminta traktir."

"Lalu?"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Gantikan uangku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukkannya dengan gemas, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala dan pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku ganti dengan _dinner_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan anggukan kepala cepat. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak diatas Chanyeol dengan semangat. "Mau!"

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku jemput. Sekalian temani aku bertemu dengan seseorang," Chanyeol tersenyum teduh sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun sebelum mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau, kalau orang yang akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah kakak kandung lelaki itu. Ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri kaku dengan mata yang terus berkedip-kedip. Tangannya meremas ujung jaket Chanyeol dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol ingin berjalan menjauh darinya, Baekhyun menarik jaket lelaki tinggi itu dengan kuat.

"Hei, sayang?"

"Aku malu~"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri disampingnya. Ia merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menepel padanya.

Baekhyun merengek dan menggeliat untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Wajah memerahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas baju bagian dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu malu, sayang."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol mendorong pelan dirinya agar menjauh. Sambil menggihit bibirnya, Baekhyun melirik wanita yang berdiri didepannya.

"Hey," satu sapaan dari wanita didepannya membuat debaran di jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat. Baekhyun meremas tangan berkeringatnya. "Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun berkedip cepat lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Remasan pada tangannya semakin kuat saat wanita itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Jangan takut atau malu kepadaku," wanita itu terkekeh dengan cara yang mirip Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Seolah-olah berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, Baekhyun mengabaikan degupan jantungnya dan memilih menatap wanita dihadapannya.

"S-selamat malam, _noona_ ," cicit Baekhyun pelan dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Degupan hebat di jantung Baekhyun perlahan reda ketika melihat senyuman teduh dari wanita tersebut.

"Halo Baekhyun, aku Yoora. Kakak Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Saat Yoora mengajaknya untuk duduk dimeja yang telah dipesan, Baekhyun terkesiap merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati senyuman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, dihadapan seorang wanita yang menjadi kakak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku, setiap dia menggubungiku. Seorang murid yang membuatnya jatuh hati."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Yoora, matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan cengiran kepadanya.

Dibalik meja, diam-diam Baekhyun mencubit paha Chanyeol.

Yoora yang melihat Chanyeol kesakitan terkekeh. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk memesan makanan, begitu juga dirinya. Setelah memesan, dirinya kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang menopak dagunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau semanis ini, Baekhyun."

Kembali, Baekhyun memerah karena ucapan Yoora.

"Jangan menggoda kekasihku, _noona_!" teguran Chanyeol diabaikan oleh Yoora, bahkan saat adiknya itu menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasih adikku? Apa kau diancam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yang memalu. Ia mengigit bibirnya lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

"Entah... aku merasa nyaman dan senang bersama Chanyeol."

"Apa Chanyeol pernah menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia menipiskan bibirnya dan melirik kearah Chanyeol. "Bahkan saat itu kami belum berpacaran."

Yoora menghela nafasnya lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh menyakiti lelaki semanis Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

"Waktu itu hanya salah paham."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun."

Ucapan Yoora mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun. Si mungil tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Chanyeol. Merasa senang dan setuju dengan ucapan Yoora.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh lalu mengacak poni Baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun lalu mendekat untuk mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Ia kembali terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah dan menatapnya dengan mata anak anjingnya.

"Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan! Kau harus cepat mengenalkannya dengan ibu dan ayah!"

"Pasti."

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar ucapan Yoora yang tampak semangat.

Bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol?!

.

 _End_

 _._

 _Yuhuu~ akhirnyaaa selesai juga kkk. Semoga endingnya memuaskan kalian ya~_

 _Maaf kalo aku telaaaat banget updatenya, karena seperti yang aku bilang di ig aku kalo aku baru pulang tadi u.u dan sampe rumah langsung mandi dan ngetik ff ini. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan kurang srek karena ini kilat banget u.u nanti kalo ada yg typo aku edit ya. Karena skrng belum sempet banget u.u_

 _Terus... review ff ini nembus 900an :' yaampun aku terharu banget, karena ini ff pertama aku yang reviewnya sampe segini. Ternyata banyak yang mendukung ff ini banget. Dan aku ngerasa ga rela buat ngetamatin ini kkk. Cuma kalo gak tamat takut nanti malah melenceng ceritanya dan jadinya garing hehe. Pokoknya kalian luar biasa banget. Makasih banyak yaaaa yang udah support cerita ini. Kalian hebat! Dan yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe disini, makasih kalian udah setia sama ff aku ini :'_

 _Daaaan, niatnya ini bukan perpisahan kalian sama si bunny dan pak guru. Karena aku berniat untuk bikin satu chapter khusus sebelum say gutbai sama ff ini. Tapi aku butuh voting kalian disini untuk chapter special (kalo ada banyak yang mau). Satu, super fluff. Chanbaek disini itu maniiiiis banget. Kedua, full NC. ChanBaek disini yaaa gitu, isinya adega bikin anak mereka. Jadi kalo ada yang minat , bisa pilih yang satu atau kedua. Tapi ini tetep aku lihat seberapa pengennya kalian ya hehe._

 _Kalo pada gamau, kita bepisah disini dengan bunny dan pak guru~_

 _Oke ini udah panjang banget, sekali lagi terima kasih banyaaaaak buat kalian yang udah mendukung ff ini. Goodbye teman-teman^^_


	12. Chapter 11 :: Special Chapter

Baekhyun kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Ia tau, kalau perbedaan umurnya dan Chanyeol sangat jauh. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan melupakan hari anniversary mereka yang pertama. Bahkan lelaki itu jarang menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini. Ketika dirinya berkunjung ke apartement lelaki itu, Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Dengan alasan perlombaan _sains_ akan diadakan lusa nanti.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol guru yang dipilih untuk bertanggung jawab. Awalnya dia turut senang, namun setelahnya ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan super duper sibuk.

Pulang kerja hingga malam untuk membantu para peserta berlatih soal. Tidak masuk kedalam kelas, seharian didalam lab yang super _sumpek_.

Menghela nafasnya kasar, Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu kelasnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Pagi, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia menjawab sapaan Sehun dengan suara dan wajah yang lesu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Kenapa tidak bersemangat sekali?" tanya Sehun. Lelaki itu berdiri tiga langkah dari Baekhyun dan menatap penuh tanya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehunna."

Saat Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejut dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jangan memulai pagi dengan perasaan yang buruk, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu mengangguk dengan kaku. Belum sempat ia berucap, tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun terdorong kebelalang menjauhinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri diantara mereka.

Keningnya berkerut, rasa kesal kembali menghampirinya saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan **punyaku**."

Namun rasa kesal itu berganti cepat dengan detakan cepat pada jantungnya. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang menatap sengit kearah Sehun kemudian menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah teduhnya.

Baekhyun berkedip cepat lalu menoleh kearah lain. Menutupi wajah memerahnya. Ia tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol meraih tangannya lalu meletakan secarik kertas kecil kepadanya.

"Nanti makan siang bareng, ya?"

Lidah Baekhyun tiba-tiba kelu. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk dengan menatap malu-malu kearah Chanyeol. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ayo Sehun, kita ke lab sekarang," Chanyeol melirik Sehun tajam. "Aku pergi dulu, Baek," lalu kembali menatap penuh perasaan kepada Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya berdiri membatu ditempatnya. Berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Baekhyun membuka kertas yang diberikan Chanyeol. Senyumnya seketika merekah.

' _Happy anniversary bunny-ku_ '

Hanya kalimat singkat dan simple dapat membuat perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk.

 **.**

 **Bunnybtm**

 **ChanBaek**

 _ **Special Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol mmenarik tubuhnya untuk dipeluk olehnya. Lelaki tinggi itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun lalu mengerang disana. Bagai mengurus bayi besar, Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Apa kau selelah itu?"

Si tinggi mengangguk dan kembali mempererat pelukannya. "Sangat lelah. Kau harus menghilangkan penatku Baek."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Peluk aku. Aku butuh pelukan."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli medengar ucapan manja Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk lalu memeluk erat-erat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Wajahnya sedikit menjauh, melirik kearah wajah Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah memejamkan matanya.

Senyuman teduh telihat pada wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu dengan lembut mengecup pelipis Chanyeol lalu mengecup keningnya lama. Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari rambut Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin hadiah anniversary apa Baek?"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol karena telah membuatnya terkejut. "Aku ingin... dirimu."

Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka. Jika tadi dia yang bersandar pada tubuh Baekhyun, kini tubuh mungil itu ia bawa pada pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku yang seperti apa?"

"Hm..." Baekhyun melirik keatas, terlihat berpikir. "Kau digoreng dan dilumuri saus balado sepertinya enak."

"Hey! Kejam sekali," Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau ingin memakanku?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar diikuti tangan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan memakanmu terlebih dahulu tuan putri."

Chanyeol bergerak untuk membanting pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang diatas sofa lalu menindihnya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun bergerak menggelitik lelaki tersebut. Dirinya tertawa senang ketika Baekhyun yang berteriak protes sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka, matanya menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia menggesekkan hidung mereka, lalu tersenyum. Begitu pula Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun sengaja terbuka setengah, mendorong Chanyeol agar menempelkan bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka. Memberikan sebuah pagutan hangat dan basah.

" _Ungh~"_

Chanyeol menekan tubuhnya agar semakin menempel pada Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas-remas pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian menjalar kebawah untuk menangkup bokong Baekhyun.

Baru saja Chanyeol memberikan satu remasan dibongkahan lembut Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada diatas meja berbunyi. Menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menarik dirinya saat melihat nama si penelpon. Sambil mengangkat telpon, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

Sedang si mungil bersedekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

.

.

"Hm... kalau begitu hati-hati."

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya dengan helaan nafas lesu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Pak Chanyeol sudah pergi ya?" pertanyaan Tiffany dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, tiga hari tidak lama Baek."

"Tetap saja. Aku kecewa belum merayakan anniversary kami."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi?"

Baekhyun menatap Tiffany lama, mengedipkan matanya memperhatikan wanita itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau traktir aku ya."

"Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?"

"Karena kau yang mengajakku pergi~"

Tiffany menepuk jidatnya pelan sambil menghela nafasnya. Dan demi menghibur sahabatnya tersebut, ia mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Sesuai dengan janji yang mereka tentukan, malam harinya Baekhyun menghampiri apartement Tiffany. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat nyonya Hwang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"Selamat malam tante."

"Ayo masuk, Fany baru saja selesai mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia mengumpati temannya yang sangat lelet itu. Ia duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan cemilan yang diberikan nyonya Hwang. Wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Tiffany.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Baekkie."

"Semua baik-baik saja, tante."

Sambil menunggu Tiffany, Baekhyun ditemani mengobrol oleh nyonya Hwang. Membicarakan sekolahnya, hubungan pertemanannya dengan Tiffany, kabar kedua orang tuanya dan juga percintaanya. Saat dirinya menjawab dengan malu-malu, nyonya Hwang tidak kelewatan untuk menggoda dirinya.

" _Omo!_ ByunBaek berdandan!"

Datng dengan mengejutkan, Tiffany berlari mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia meneliti mata Baekhyun yang dihiasi garis hitam rapi, Baekhyun memakai _eyeliner_.

"Lihat ibu! Mata ByunBaek lebih cantik dariku ketika memakai eyeliner!"

Nyonya Hwang tertawa lalu memukul pelan lengan anaknya. "Yang penting mata kalian mirip ketika tertawa. Sudah cepat pergi sana."

Tiffany tertawa pelan lalu menjulurkan tangannya kearah sang ibu. Ia menunjukkan mata _puppy_ nya. "Uang saku? Anak ini memintaku untuk mentraktirnya," ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Ish!"

Walaupun mendesah kesal, nyonya Hwang tetap berjalan kearah kamarnya. Tiffany tersenyum senang dengan lompatan kecilnya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku lebih, Tiff."

Matanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk Taeyeon."

.

.

Selesai berkeliling untuk menemani Tiffany berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk makan sesuatu yang manis. Karena Baekhyun adalah penggila _ice cream_ , mereka berakhir dengan duduk santai pada salah satu kedai _ice cream_ terkenal di mall tersebut.

"Pak Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengemut sendok _ice cream_ nya. "Dia mengirimkan pesan saat sudah sampai di Jeju. Namun sampai saat ini pesanku belum dibalas."

"Mungkin masih sibuk, Baek."

Kedua bahu Baekhyun terangkat acuh tak acuh. "Entah. Sebenarnya dia di Jeju itu mengurusi perlombaan atau berlibur, ya."

"Hey jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu," Tiffany mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu merangkul tubuh Baekhyun yang sama kecilnya seperti dirinya. "Percayalah sama pak Chanyeol. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Baek."

"Kau tau darimana?"

Bola mata Tiffany memutar malas. Ia memukul dan mendorong tubuh Baekbyun dengan gemas. "Dari tatapannya padamu, tentu saja. Laki-laki itu memang tidak peka!"

"Maka dari itu kau tidak berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

"Tidak juga. Mantanku ada yang laki-laki."

"Ah ya... aku melupakan laki-laki Thailand itu," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan menyantap _ice cream_ miliknya. Keduanya diam sejenak untuk menikmati _ice cream_ mereka. Baekhyun menatap jauh kedepan, terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah menghabiskan _ice cream_ dan membuang bungkusnya, Baekhyun duduk menghadap kearah Tiffany. Ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepada temannya itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau bantu aku mencari pakaian? Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol."

Tiffany menatap aneh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Namun kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Dan Tiffany hanya dapat pasrah ketika Baekhyun menariknya pergi meninggalkan kedai _ice cream_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi bus bersamaan dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia mereggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal, kemudian memejamkan matanya setelah menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman. Ketika merasakan guncangan disampingnya, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang mengambil duduk disampingnya.

Matanya menatap lama muridnya yang tengah menyedot _bubble tea_ dengan nikmatnya.

"Pak Chanyeol mau?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran Sehun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Apa Baekhyun ada menghubungimu?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya cepat, terlalu terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan dari gurunya tersebut. Tanpa lama, ia mengangguk. "Tadi malam aku dan Baekhyun masih bertukar pesan."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol memukul kursi didepannya lalu meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku dan malah bertukar pesan denganmu?!"

"Mana aku tau."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang berbicara seenaknya dengannya. Karena kesal, ia memukul kepala Sehun lumayan keras. Tidak mempedulikan erangan sakit Sehun.

"Si _bunny_ itu... lihat saja nanti."

.

Chanyeol menenteng ranselnya malas. Dengan mata yang sudah menyipit karena kelelahan, ia membuka pintu apartementnya lalu masuk kedalam dengan tubuh yang membungkuk. Terlalu lelah untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ranselnya ia lempar asal. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh letihnya diatas sofa. Menutup matanya dengan tangannya, Chanyeol berniat untuk tidur.

Sebelum sebuah beban menimpa tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang menduduki perutnya. "Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku menunggu tuan Chanyeol kembali. Apa tidak boleh? Apa aku mengganggu?" Wajah Baekhyun mengerut sedih, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca dan bibir yang mengerucut. Tangannya ia tautkan didepan dadanya.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol berdiri dari rebahannya, mengatur posisi duduk Baekhyun agar berada diatas pangkuannya. "Tidak apa-apa kok," mata Chanyeol berkedip cepat saat Baekhyun trsenyum lebar.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil berdiri, turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Dari situ, Chanyeol menyadari pakaian Baekhyun yang tidak bisa. Sebuah kemeja kekecilan yang ia ikat bagian depannya, menunjukkan perut putih menggodanya. Dengan bawahan rok berwarna merah jambu yang panjangnya hanya mencapai pangkal pahanya, di bagian bawah rok tersebut terpasang bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih.

Dikepalanya, lelaki cantik itu memakai bando berbentuk telinga kelinci. Kaki jenjangnya terlapis oleh sebuah stoking berwarna putih transparan yang panjangnya mencapai setengah pahanya.

"B-baek, p-pakaianmu..."

"Oh, apa ini cocok denganku?" Baekhyun mengembangkan roknya lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan senang. "Tiffany yang membantuku mencari pakaian ini."

Mata Chanyeol perlahan menjadi menggelap. Tatapannya terus berada pada tubuh Baekhyun, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jakunnya terlihat naik-turun akibat dirinya yang menelan air liurnya.

"Cocok denganmu, sayang..." suaranya terdengar serak. "Tapi sepertinya aku terganggu dengan sikapmu tadi. Kemarilah aku akan menghukummu," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu jatuh tengkurap diatas pangkuannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari paha mulus Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas.

"Tuan akan menghukumku seperti apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol merambat dari paha Baekhyun hingga ke bokong lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memukulmu."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Chanyeol menyingkap rok yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Ia terkejut saat mendapati pompom yang menyerupai buntut kelinci berada ditengah-tengah belahan bokong Baekhyun. Karena gemas, ia menampar pipi bokong Baekhyun hingga meningalkan bercak tangannya disana.

" _Anh~"_

"Apa ini, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan pompopm tersebut. Ia terkikik melihat pompom yang bergoyang-goyang disela-sela belahan bokong Baekhyun.

"Buntut kelinci _unghh_ ~ apa lagi?"

"Dimana kau membeli ini?"

"Aku mengambil pompom dari sepatu Tiffany lalu menempelkannya pada ujung dildo punyaku."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun. "Ini kotor," tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menarik keluar _'buntut'_ kelinci Baekhyun. Ia melebarkan kedua pipi bokong Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. "Ini harus dibersihkan."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada bokong Baekhyun. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada celah bokong Baekhyun yang telah dilebarkannya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang berkerut Baekhyun. Memainkan lidahnya disana, mengalirkan air liurnya. Tanggannya tidak lupa untuk memberikan remasan dan tamparan untuk pipi bokong Baekhyun.

" _Anh~_ " Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi. Mempermudah Chanyeol memuluti lubang pantatnya. Jari-jari kakinya ia gulung saking nikmatnya. Sedangkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada bantal sofa yang diambil olehnya.

.

Karena merasa sofa terlalu sempit, Chanyeol dengan terburu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia tersandung dan menabrak meja.

Membanting tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan ikat pinggang dan kemejanya yang ia lempar sembarang. Ia merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun kemudian melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan menuntut. Nafasnya yang memburu menghangati wajah Baekhyun.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan menekannya hingga selangkangan mereka bertemu. Dengan gerakan yang eksotis, Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya menggoda Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol.

" _Anh~ uhh."_

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka secara sepihak lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, merubah posisi mereka hingga kini dirinya yang berada diatas tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Dengan menduduki tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol dan menjilatnya.

"Serahkan pada kelincimu ini."

Dengan seringainya, Baekhyun berdiri lalu membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya ia goyangkan ke kanan dan kekiri, menggoda lelaki yang berada dibawahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip dibawah sana.

Setelah tubuhnya telah polos tanpa satu helai benangpun, Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Chanyeol.

Senyuman anak-anaknya ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit rahang Chanyeol kemudian menciumnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka resleting celana Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu~"

"Aku juga _akhh!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Chanyeol mendesah akibat remasannya pada penisnya Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana. Semakin berani, Baekhyun semakin menguatkan remasannya pada penis Chanyeol. Bibirnya melumat rahang Chanyeol, lalu menjilatnya.

Ciuman dan lumatan Baekhyun semakin turun. Bibir dan lidahnya kini menelusuri dada bidang Chanyeol. Berhenti sejenak disana untuk mengulum puting kecoklatan Chanyeol yang menegang. Puas dengan titik kecil disana, Baekhyun melewati perut Chanyeol dengan ciumannya hingga berhenti didepan selangkangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu bergerak cepat untuk membuka keseluruhan celana Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar saat mendapati batang penis Chanyeol yang menegang.

"Aku merindukan wortelku," bisik Baekhyun didepan penis Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menggenggam batang penis Chanyeol lalu menjilatnya. Ia memasukkan batang penis besar Chanyeol kedalam mulut kecilnya. Menghisap-hisapnya. Kepalanya bergerak, memompa penis besar tersebut.

Erangan-erangan kecil yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat penisnya semakin jauh memasuki goa hangat Baekhyun. Dengan memegang dua sisi kepala Baekhyun, Chanyeol membantu kelincinya tersebut untuk menikmati wortelnya. Sedangkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak seirama dengan kepala Baekhyun yang naik-turun.

Selain erangan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dibuat gila oleh gigi Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja digesekkan pada batang penisnya. Belum lagi lirikan mata sayu menggoda yang diberikan Baekhyun.

" _Angh!"_

Dengan lima kali sedotan dan tujuh kali pompaan, Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Baekhyun. Spermanya yang menyemprot kuat membuat sekitar mulut Baekhyun ikut kotor.

Baekhyun kembali merangkak keatas. Ia melumat bibir Chanyeol, menyuruh lelaki itu agar membantunya membersihkan sisa sperma yang tertinggal. Dirasa sudah cukup, Baekhyun kembali merangkak, hingga selangkangannya kini berada didepan wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengarahkan selangkangannya mendekat pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia melebarkan pipi bokongnya dan langsung menggesekkan bokongnya pada wajah Chanyeol. Dan beruntungnya Chanyeol peka, karena lelaki itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyambut lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut.

" _Nyahh_ ~"

Desahan manja Baekhyun terdengar. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya, sedangkan dirinya menggoyangkan pinggulnya berputar diatas wajah Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, menikmati lidah basah Chanyeol yg bermain pada lubangnya. Sedangkan tangannya berada pada penis mungilnya, mengurutnya perlahan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat gerakan lidah Chanyeol semakin cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika puncak kenikmatan didapati olehnya. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan bokongnya dari wajah Chanyeol dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Membiarkan spermanya keluar didalam sana.

" _Ouhh..._ Chan~" Sambil memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Menikmati sisa-sisa spermanya yang akan ditelan oleh Chanyeol.

Selesai dengan puncak kenikmatannya,Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Ia kembali menatap menggoda Chanyeol dengan seingainya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua sisi bokongnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bokong kenyalnya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam dengan air liur yang menetes.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan seringainya. Tidak hanya menggoyangkan pipi bokongnya, Baekhyun menampar-nampar bokongnya hingga memerah. Tidak lupa erangan yang dibuat manja ia keluarkan.

" _Aahh_ tuan~"

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu menungging dengan bokong yang naik tinggi keatas. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, bibirnya menciumi setiap inci bokong Baekhyun. Menjilatinya bahkan menggigot dan menghisapnya. Setelahnta ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada belahan bokong Baekhyun yang hangat. Chanyeol menggoyangkan kepalanya cepat disana.

Setelah merasakan kehangatan bokong kenyal Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini mengarahkan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun. Pandangannya semakin menggelap saat melihat kedutan hebat pada lubang surga Baekhyun. Tanpa berkata lagi, Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya sekali hentak kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun.

" _ARGHH!"_

Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat sprei yang ditidurinya. Wajahnya tenggelam pada ranjang empuk, menahan teriakan sakit bercampur nikmatnya. Namun saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendesah sekeras yang dirinya bisa.

Bokongnya semakin ia naikkan, menyambut batang penis Chanyeol agar semakin dalam memasuki dirinya.

 _PLAK_

" _Aahh_ Chanyeol~" desahan Baekhyun semakin keras saat Chanyeol menampar pipi bokongnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak, gerakan Chanyeol dibelakang sana sangat sangat brutal.

"Kelinci nakal."

 _PLAK_

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sprei dibawah kini tidak hanya diremas kuat olehnya, ia bahkan mengigit sprei tanda tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Entah tau darimana, ketika Baekhyun sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya, Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya lalu mengocoknya. Membuat sperma Baekhyun mengotori sprei dan tangan Chanyeol.

" _Aangh~"_ disela-sela kenikmatan Baekhyun pada sesi puncaknya, Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun lalu juva membalikkan posisi mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lelahnya.

"Ayo puaskan tuanmu kelinci nakal."

Semangat Baekhyun kembali datang. Lelaki mungil itu menunjukkan senyuman anak-anaknya lalu menggenggam penis Chanyeol untuk membantunya memasuki lubang hangatnya. _"Aahh..."_ Baekhyun mendesah lega saat keseluruhan penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan pas.

Sambil tengkurap diatas tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggapai bibir Chanyeol dan membawanya kedalam pagutan panas yang basah. Disertai juga oleh goyangan pinggulnya yang memompa penis Chanyeol. Bibirnya melumat kasar bibir Chanyeol dengan acak. Membiarkan liur mereka bercampur dan mengotori wajah mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan sengaja menjilati wajah Chanyeol hingga wajah tampan Chanyeol penuh dengan air liurnya.

Bosan dengan acara menjilati-wajah-Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu duduk dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam lubangnya. Tubuh mungilnya melompat-lompat demi mendapatkan kenikmatan dari penis Chanyeol. Lompatannya semakin kuat saat Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" _Aahh ahh uunhh~"_

" _Asshh Baek..."_

Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibirnya ketika tangan Chanyeol merayap pada puting dadanya. Dadanya membusung membantu Chanyeol agar semakin mudah _mengerjai_ titik sensitif tersebut.

Gerakan keduanga semakin cepat saat merasakan kedutan pada masing-masing kelamin mereka. Baekhyun kembali menempelkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk erat lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam. Memfokuskan dirinya agar mereka segera mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan.

"Chan _aahh_ a-aku..."

"Bersama sayang _sshh_."

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut bersamaan dengan semprotan sperma Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dan sperma Baekhyun yang mengotori perut mereka.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri – dan kembali saling meraba – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton acara televisi. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu juga tengah menghisap lolipop susu yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa alasanmu menjadi kelinci tadi hm?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku memang kelinci _'kan."_

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia membuat lolipopnya asal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa," cicitnya didepan telingan besar Chanyeol.

Helaan nafas kecil terdengar dari yang lebih tinggi. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lalu mengecup pelipisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dan malah bertukar pesan dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar dirinya terisak disana.

"Hey, kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol yang panik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"A-aku marah padamu. Kau selalu sibuk ketika anniversary pertama kita lalu disana kau juga lamaaaa membalas pesanku. Jadi aku semakin marah padamu," Baekhyun mengehntikan ucapanya untuk menyedot cairan dari hidungnya lalu menggosok matanya yang gatal. "Aku melakukan yang tadi... ingin mengerjaimu. Agar kau tidak dapat beristirahat. Aku _'kan_ tidak tau apa saja yang kau lakukan di Jeju, bisa saja kau tidak hanya mengurusi perlombaan dan kau bersenang-senang disana."

Senyuman Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terlukis saat Baekhyun bercerita luntur seketika ketika ucapa terakhir Baekhyun didengarnya. Dengan wajah terlukanya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"A-aku percaya-"

"Kalau kau percaya padaku, kau tidak akan berprasangka buruk tentangku, Baek."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berniat untuk turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, namun lelaki tinggi itu menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mempercayaiku?" Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya. "Dengar, Baek. Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu. Walaupun usiamu jauh dibawahku, aku serius denganmu. Dan juga sudah tidak pantas untukku bermain-main di usiaku sekarang."

Mata _puppy_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Chan..."

"Aku mencintaimu karena itu kau, bukan karena kau _bunny_ atau siapapun. Tapi karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun-ku," Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. "Aku bukan orang yang romantis, bahkan aku bingung harus mengucapkan apa saat ini. Tapi untuk mencintaimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat. Kepalanya menggeleng, menyuruh Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. "Maafkan aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu. A-aku sebenarnya takut kau meninggalkanku," Manik bening Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "Walaupun kau sudah berumur _'kan_ wajahmu tampan."

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Setelah itu ia mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dan kembali tertawa ketika lelaki mungil itu merengek dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Chanyeol~"

"Memangnya aku setua itu, _hm_?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah ketika Chanyeol mencium sudut bibirnya. Dengan wajah malu-malunya, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Tetap bersamaku, ya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang memalu dengan senyuman tampannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Chanyeol. "Janji," setelahnya ia mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol lalu saling melempar senyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Epilog_

Tiffany mengedarkan matanya pada rak sepatunya untuk mencari sepasang sepatu yang ia dapatkan dari Taeyeon. Setelah menemukan sepatu tersebut, matanya menatap bingung sepatu yang berada ditangannya. Ia memutar-mutar sepatu tersebut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kemana pompom yang satunya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yaassshhh selesaai juga :' semoga puas sama special chapter ini ya semuanya~ dan saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Bunny dan Pak Guru_

 _Dan buat yang udah support cerita ini, thank you so much guys :' muah muah gatau lagi harus ngomong apa karena Seulla bukan orang romantis wkwkwk._

 _Okelah See you~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak terakhir kalian untuk ff ini ya~_

 _Ps. Jangan lupa buat baca ff pengganti Bunnybtm milik Seulla ya. Judulnya My Squishy hehe. Dan hari ini aku up bareng kak_ _ **Silvie**_ _ **Vienoy,**_ _jangan lupa cek storynya ya^^_


	13. Special :: Tren

Baekhyun mengeluarkan senandung pelan dari bibirnya. Kakinya yang menggantung, ia goyangkan pelan mengikuti irama senandungnya. Tangannya yang berada diatas meja ia ketuk-ketuk dengan pelan. Saat ini tengah jam kosong karena guru yang mengajar tidak masuk, jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk menatap keramaian kelasnya sambil bersenandung.

"Kau tau? Itu sedang ngetren saat ini!"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, ia menoleh saat mendengar ucapan salah satu teman wanitanya yang tengah duduk bergerombol di samping tempatnya duduk. Merasa penasaran. Apa yang tengah ngetren saat ini?

"Benar! Temanku juga jadi bisa membeli apapun karena itu."

"Apalagi kalau dapat yang masih terlihat muda dan tampan!"

"Benar! Beruntung sekali, bisa sekalian pamer!"

Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, senandung dan goyangan kakinya ikut berhenti karenanya.

"Wah... aku jadi ingin punya Papa Gula juga!"

"Sama! Sepertinya lebih keren daripada harus memiliki pacar."

"Temanku juga bilang begitu! Memiliki sugar daddy itu sangat menyenangkan!"

'Sugar daddy?' Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata cepat. Tidak menyangka kalau hal seperti itu tengah menjadi tren dikalangan para wanita. Apa karena dia berteman dengan Tiffany dan Chaeyeon makanya ia tidak tau. Temannya itu kan aneh semua, Tiffany menyukai wanita juga dan Chaeyeon... dia masih sangat manja :(

"Papa gula ya..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya dan juga dada yang terekspos seksi di hadapannya. Belum lagi tetesan air dari rambut Chanyeol yang basah.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar seksi!

Baekhyun jadi ingin menyentuh dada telanjang Chanyeol lalu menarik handuknya hinga terleps. Tapi dia harus menahan diri untuk saat ini.

"Sayang?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku ingin kita putus."

"A-apa?" Tatapan terkejut tidak dapat di sembunyikan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menjadi panik seketika setelah mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba kelinci nakalnya itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki pacar. Aku ingin jomblo."

"Hah?" Mata bulat Chanyeol seperti akan meloncat keluar ketika si empu melotot. "Apa-apaan kau, Baekhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Ck! Punya pacar sedang tidak ngetren saat ini. Yang ngetren itu punya sugar daddy."

Seketika suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan wajah angkuh dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menunjukkan seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"Jadi kau ingin punya sugar daddy, hm?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol melangkah maju. Hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang membuatnya terjebak diantara tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan dinding di belakangnya.

"C-chan- akh!" Baekhyun memekik sakit ketika kedua tangannya di genggam kuat oleh satu tangan Chanyeol kemudian di letakkan diatas kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aahh Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat ketika merasakan kecupan dan hisapan pada potongan lehernya. Namun desahan itu terganti dengan pekikan kesakitannya ketika penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana diremas kuat oleh Chanyeol. Belum lagi lelaki tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar kemudian menampar bokongnya.

Sakit. Tapi Baekhyun tetap merasakan kenikmatan dari sana.

"C-chan... apa yang kau lakukan akh!"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat Chanyeol kembali menampar bokongnya kemudian menggesekkan selangkangannya pada bokong semoknya. Setelahnya ia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya yang masih tertutup handuk pada bokong Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sial.

"Panggil aku daddy, sayang. Bukankah kau ingin punya sugar daddy?"

.

.

" _Ihh... daddy kasar. Tapi Baekkie suka" -Baekhyun_

 _"Gatega kasarin kelinciku" -Chanyeol_

 _ **Sebenernya ada dua chapter sebelumnya yang aku publish di wattpad. Yang mau baca ke wattpad aku aja ya~ idnya KangSeulla**_


	14. Special :: Mimpi

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya asal. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, karena dia tidak hanya mengajar, tapi dia juga sibuk mengurusi donor darah yang di selenggarakan sekolahnya. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Baekhyun, kelinci nakalnya untuk membantunya menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Chanyeol akan menghubungi Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya agar datang kerumahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, ia membutuhkan segelas air. Tapi baru saja Chanyeol akan menelpon kekasihnya itu, sosok mungil dengan rambut panjang coklat yang terurai membuatnya menghentikan setiap kegiatannya. Bahkan nafasnya juga tercekat kala melihat kaki mulus si wanita yang terlihat jelas karena ia hanya mengenakan celana yang super pendek. Bahkan pangkal bokongnya dapat dilihat matanya dengan jelas.

"S-siapa?" Meskipun di depannya adalah sosok yang seksi, tetap saja Chanyeol takut. Masalahnya bagaimana wanita itu dapat masuk sedangkan rumahnya terkunci?!

Sosok seksi itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dimana membuat nafas Chanyeol semakin tercekat. Wanita itu...

"B-baekhyun?" Ucapnya penuh tanya.

"Chanyeollie, sudah pulang?"

"H-hah?" Chanyeol yakin, dirinya terlihat bodoh saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan sosok wanita yang seksi. Bahkan untuk membuktikanya, Chanyeol menatap tajam gundukkan yang ada di dada sosok tersebut. "K-kau Baekhyun?"

"Iya aku Baekhyun, kekasihmu," wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menekan dadanya.

 _Aahh_...

"T-tunggu," Chanyeol menjauhkan sosok Baekhyun wanita itu. Ia menatap tajam wajah wanita di depannya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, menangkup dada bulat si wanita kemudian meremasnya.

"Aahh~ Chanyeollie nakal sekali~"

"I-ini asli?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang membola. Ia kembali meremas-meras payudara tersebut, bahkan kini ia melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Hm... kenyal dan lembut._

"Tentu, Chanyeollie~ ingin lihat?" Manik sipit si wanita mengerling nakal. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, membuat Chanyeol menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun...

KRIIIING

Bunyi bel membuat Chanyeol kaget. Ia mengaduh pelan ketika keningnya terasa sakit karena terpentuk meja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ini ruangannya. Jadi... semua itu mimpi?

Masa sih?

Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa seperti nyata?

Baekhyunnya tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita 'kan?

"T-tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya, berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelas Baekhyun. Saat ia melihat sosok mungil yang dikenalnya, ia berdehem pelan. "Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya itu. Rambutnya pendek, tidak panjang seperti mimpinya.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap harus memeriksanya!

"Ikut keruangan saya."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, diikuti Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sesampainya diruangan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Sayang!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat kearahnya. Ia meraba dada Baekhyun.

Hm... tidak besar seperti tadi.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap horor kekasihnya yang terlihat aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba meraba-raba dadanya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi _sange_?

Ini 'kan masih di sekolah.

"A-aku harus membuktikan sesuatu sayang," Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat. Kali ini ia meraba selangkangan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia menurunkan zipper celana Baekhyun lalu menariknya turun. Tidak mengindahkan pekikkan tidak terima Baekhyun.

Saat maniknya mendapati belalai kecil kesukaannya, Chanyeol mendesah lega. Baekhyunnya masih seorang lelaki. Tidak berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

Well, sebenarnya sosok wanita Baekhyun tidak menyeramkan. Bahkan berkali-kali terlihat cantik. Tapi tetap saja akan sangat seram jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita!

Lagipula Chanyeol lebih suka melihat penis mungil Baekhyun yang menggantung saat ia menunggingkan tubuh Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun berubah menjadi wanita... kan sudah tidak ada penis menggantung yang akan dia lihat lagi.

"Chanyeol kau ini apa-apaan?" Pekik Baekhyun kesal. Tapi dia tetap membiarkan penisnya terlihat tanpa menaikkan celananya yang kini sudah tergeletak dilantai.

"Maaf sayang, aku bermimpi kau berubah menjadi wanita. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa bahwa kau tidak benar-benar berubah."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Ia menatap malas dan mendengus mendengar ucapan tidak berbobot Chanyeol. "Dasar bodoh!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat penisnya yang polos bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan hal tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kemudian membawanya pada bokongnya. Jemari Chanyeol ia letakkan pada belahan bokongnya kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat jemari Chanyeol menggesek lubangnya.

Sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan desahannya. Satu tangannya yang lain ia letakkan pada selangkangan Chanyeol, meremas-remas penis Chanyeol sedikit kasar. Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan penis Chanyeol perlahan mengeras.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian mendesah di depan telinga lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Cepat. Aku butuh penismu."

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dikuasai oleh napsu. Dirinya langsung menangkup kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Tubuhnya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan kekasihnya itu bersandar padanya. "Pakai jariku dulu ya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua jarinya cepat pada lubang Baekhyun yang masih sedikit kering. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya hanya untuk meludahi jari-jarinya kemudian kembali memasukkannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Bahkan ia juga sudah menambahkan dua jari lagi masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Empat jari Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik lubang Baekhyun.

"Aahh ahh Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun menggapai wajah Chanyeol, meraup bibir tebal Chanyeol untuk menahan desahannya. Hingga tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang mengotori celana Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat lelah. Apalagi dirinya baru saja bermain sepak bola saat class meeting tadi.

Dasar Chanyeol sialan.

"Sayang," panggilan Chanyeol hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Baekhyun. "Ingat, yang kau butuhkan penisku, bukan jariku."

Bola mata Baekhyun membola. Sial. Dia salah bicara.

.

.

" _Gimana nich? :(_ " -Baekhyun

" _Mimpi laknat yang berbuah manis. Ehe_." -Chanyeol

 _ **Lanjut lagi gak nih?.-.**_

 _ **Dan juga. Setelah ff ini tamat, aku berniat buat ngelanjutin dengan ff singkat yang ringan. Semoga suka ya^^**_


	15. Special :: Teman baru

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di mall untuk menghilangkan bosannya. Sendirian, karena ia rasa kali ini ia butuh waktu sendiri tanpa kekasih mesumnya ataupun teman-teman _rempongnya_. Jadi Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kali ini.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sendiri diluar rumah. Sudah beberapa kali ia memutuskan pergi sendiri jika mulai merasa bosan. Tidak canggung ataupun aneh rasanya jika ia sudah berjalan sendiri. Lagipula Baekhyun senang jika ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Apalagi kalau ia mendengar bisik-bisik orang lain yang mengomentari kesemokan tubuhnya dan kecantikan wajahnya. Yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah melirik orang tersebut kemudian tersenyum, menggoda orang tersebut.

Tapi saat dirinya mengingat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu sangat menyeramkan saat marah, Baekhyun memilih untuk menahan diri.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti ketika dirinya lewat di depan toko pakaian dalam. Sipitnya melirik kedalam, sepi. Tiba-tiba otaknya berpikir untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Chanyeol. Tapi haruskah dia masuk kedalam? Sendirian?

Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun rasanya membutuhkan Tiffany.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya, akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Memilih-milih pakaian dalam yang lucu-lucu dengan renda yang cantik.

Hingga sipitnya terpaku pada sebuah gstring yang tergantung di etalase. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil gstring tersebut lalu membawanya ke ruang ganti. Mencoba gstring tersebut.

Bibirnya membentuk senyuman puas karena pilihannya terlihat cantik setelah ia pakai. Apalagi saat membayangkan reaksi heboh Chanyeol nantinya. Baekhyun jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu mengirim fotonya memakan gstring ini kepada Chanyeol

"Ah... sepertinya aku membutuhkan stocking agar lebih seksi..." gumamnya pelan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari bilik ganti, tubuhnya terpaku ketika melihat lelaki yang juga baru keluar dari bilik di depannya. Lelaki tersebut juga sama terpaku sepertinya.

Mereka sesama lelaki dan berada di kamar ganti pakaian dalam khusus perempuan.

Yeah...

.

.

Pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan lelaki yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil, berakhir dengan minum kopi bersama. Setelah keduanya tertawa di depan bilik lalu membayar barang mereka bersama, keduanya memutuskan untuk minum kopi dan juga berbincang.

"Jadi namamu Jinhwan?"

Lelaki mungil bernama Jinhwan mengangguk, membuat rambut berwarna coklatnya ikut bergoyang. "Yup. Kau boleh memanggilku Jinan."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Keduanya terhanyut dalam percakapan mereka. Dari sana Baekhyun mengetahui umur Jinhwan yang sama dengannya lalu dimana teman barunya itu bersekolah. Kemudian kemiripan hobi mereka, yaitu tidur.

Karena banyaknya kemiripan mereka, Baekhyun rasa dirinya sangat nyaman berbincang dengan Jinhwan. Bahkan alasan mengapa dia dapat bertemu dengan Jinhwan di toko pakaian dalam tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Membeli gstring renda yang lucu dan seksi. Bedanya, Jinhwan membelinya juga untuk ia posting di blognya.

Uhh... Baekhyun jadi iri :( dia jadi ingin membuka blognya kembali.

"Jadi kau menutup blogmu?" Tanya Jinhwan setelah ia menyesap kopinya. Manik sipitnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan antusias.

"Ya. Kekasih mesumku terlalu posesif."

"Ck!" Jinhwan berdecak pelan. "Tapi kekasihmu itu guru, dia pasti pintar."

"Tapi dia tidak peka!"

"Kekasihku mahasiswa, tapi dia benar-benar sangat bodoh. Aku rasa dia masuk ke universitas itu dengan menyogok."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan lelaki di depannya. Dirinya benar-benar senang karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki banyak persamaan dengannya. Dia berteman dengan Kyungsoo, tapi lelaki itu sangat pendiam, tidak banyak omong. Bahkan Baekhyun bingung kenapa Kyungsoo dapat berpacaran dengan Jongin. Bahkan Krystal yang memiliki sifat hampir sama juga berpacaran dengan Jongin. Heran...

"Kekasihmu tidak menyuruhmu untuk menutup blogmu?"

"Tidak," Jinhwan menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku juga sering memposting fotoku dengannya."

"Benarkah?!" Sipit Baekhyun berbinar mendengar ucapan Jinhwan. Seketika otaknya langsung membayangkan foto-foto sensual Jinhwan dan kekasihnya itu.

'Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikiran memfoto diriku dengan Chanyeol...'

Kepala Jinhwan kembali mengangguk. "Dia bahkan lebih sering memfoto tubuhnya dibandingkan aku," dengusan kesal terdengar dari Jinhwan. "Pokoknya dia manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini."

"Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat mengontrol tawanya lagi. "Meskipun begitu dia kekasihmu!"

"Mungkin aku terkena pelet karena mau dengannya."

Setelahnya tanpa melihat waktu, keduanya terus terhanyut dalam percakapan mereka. Membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat.

.

.

 _"Apa Baekie harus posting foto bareng Chanyeol?" -Baekhyun_

 _"Kok bayi gulaku tidak ada kabar ya :(" -Chanyeol_

 _"Hayo tebak binalan aku atau Baekhyun?" -Jinhwan_


	16. Special :: Jinhwan

Kim Jinhwan adalah lelaki 17 tahun yang hidup mandiri. Orangtuanya berada di Jeju, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk bersekolah di ibukota. Sebenarnya awal dia memilih untuk bersekolah disini karena kakaknya yang juga memiliki usaha di ibukota. Tapi setelah dirinya memiliki kekasih, Jinhwan tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu. Dia senang jika harus tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau sisi binalnya dapat ia keluarkan sesukanya. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat kebodohan kekasihnya ketika meminta izin kepada kakaknya membuatnya kesal. Karena kebodohan sang kekasih, acara meminta izin yang amharusnya simple harus penuh dengan drama.

Bodoh.

Tapi Jinhwan sayang kepada kekasih bucinnya itu.

Sipit Jinhwan memicing saat mendapati sepatu sang kekasih ketika ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Karena seingatnya, kekasihnya itu akan pulang malam karena acara kampusnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pada sang kekasih yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi untuk menatap kekasih mungilnya. "Kau terdengar tidak suka melihatku pulang lebih cepat."

Pundak Jinhwan terangkat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelakinya. "Jangan sok tau. Aku hanya sedang malas melihatmu."

"Itu namanya tidak suka."

"Beda menurutku."

Jinhwan melirik lelaki disampingnya ketika mendekat kearahnya. Matanya memicing, mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang mendekat. "Apasih, Jun."

"Sayang, maafkan aku~ lain kali aku tidak akan kasar."

"Ck! Lepas!" Bibir Jinhwan mengerucut. "Makanya jangan terlalu bodoh!" Masih dapat Jinhwan ingat dengan jelas ketika Junhoe, kekasihnya membanting laptop karena seekor kecoa yang berada di sampingnya ketika lelaki itu mengerjakan tugasnya. "Kau membuang-buang uang."

"Iya iya maaf, yang penting saat aku memasukimu aku tidak kasar, hehe."

"Otakmu terlalu kotor makanya kau jadi sangat bodoh!" Jinhwan sudah tidak tahan untuk memukul kepala Junhoe. Dia heran kenapa kekasihnya itu benar-benar bodoh. Apalagi saat ini Junhoe malah tertawa, menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Duh gemas.

"Bodoh," Jinhwan mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Junhoe, memeluk leher lelaki itu lalu ia letakkan kepala Junhoe pada dadanya. "Aku bingung kenapa menerimamu saat itu."

"Karena kau sama bodohnya denganku," Junhoe mencondongkan dirinya untuk meraup bibir tipis Jinhwan. Melumat bibir itu cukup kasar, menghisap dan menggigitinya dengan rakus. Bibir Jinhwan benar-benar candu untuknya.

"Anh~" desahan pelan dikeluarkan Jinhwan ketika merasakan tangan Junhoe yang bermain disekitar dadanya. Dadanya maju kedepan, meminta Junhoe untuk menyentuh putingnya. Tapi kekasih bodohnya itu ternyata ingin bermain-main. "June-ya~" Jinhwan melepaskan pagutan mereka hanya untuk merengek, setelahnya ia kembali melumat kasar bibir tebal Junhoe.

Karena rengekkannya, kini kemeja yang dipakai Jinhwan sudah jatuh di atas lantai. Membuat kulit putih mulusnya terlihat jelas. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya mulus karena terlihat bercak merah di sekitar dada dan punggungnya.

Jemari nakal Junhoe memilin puting Jinhwan dengan gemas. Dia sangat menyukai reaksi yang diberikan lelaki mungilnya. Jinhwan akan mengeliat setiap dirinya menyentuh titik sensitifnya itu, membuat penis mereka bergesekkan di bawah sana.

Ena.

Junhoe melepas pagutannya, kini ia membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup rahang dan leher Jinhwan. Menjilati kulit putih Jinhwan. Ia juga mengulum jakun milik kekasih mungilnya itu. Bibir Junhoe berpindah untuk menikmati puting Jinhwan yang sudah sangat menegang. Sedangkan satu tangannya meremas-remah dada Jinhwan yang sedikit berisi.

"Aahh June~" Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya, dadanya membusung, tangannya menekan kepala Junhoe yang tengah menyusu di dadanya. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Karena bukan hanya lidah Junhoe saja yang memberikannya kenikmatan.

"A-aku tidak tahan~" teriakan Jinhwan terdengar saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairannya untuk pertama kali. Ia duduk lesu diatas tubuh Junhoe, kepalanya ia taruh pada pundak Junhoe.

Sedangkan sang kekasih menatap basah di selangkangan Jinhwan dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali? Bahkan aku belum menyentuh bokongmu."

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apa?"

Jinhwan kembali berdecak kesal karena kebodohan kekasihnya itu. Dengan tubuh lemasnya, Jinhwan berdiri membelakangi Junhoe kemudian membuka celana jeans dan juga celana dalam transparan yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang melebarkan pipi bokongnya. "Melihat sesuatu?"

"Ya Tuhan sayang!" Mata Junhoe berbinar melihat sebuah vibrator yang bersarang di dalam lubang Jinhwan. "Kau memakai ini selama pergi tadi?"

Jinhwan mengangguk. "Agar lubangku selalu siap menyambut Junie~" ucap Jinhwan manja. Ia menoleh kearah Junhoe sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap sayu kekasihnya itu.

"Oh sialan!" Junhoe menarik pinggang Jinhwan agar mendekat padanya. Ibu jarinya menekan vibrator yang bergetar sangat pelan agar semakin masuk kedalam lubang sang kekasih. "Puppyku nakal sekali, hm?" Ia menyeringai mendengar pekikkan nikmat yang diberikan Jinhwan.

"Aahh~ master~" Jinhwan menaikkan bokonhnya, membuatnya semakin menungging agar mendekat kearah wajah Junhoe. "Cepat lecehkan aku uuhh~"

Setelah ucapannya itu, Jinhwan merasakan benda lunak basah yang menyentuh lubangnya.

.

.

 _"Jadi Baekhyun kalah binalkan?" -Jinan_

 _"Jelas lebih binalan pacar gue." -June_


	17. Special :: Takut

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama dengan kekasih mesumnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah pegunungan karena cuaca sedang teduh. Udara di sana pun pastinya akan sangat bagus. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan coat yang cukup tebal untuknya dan Chanyeol, takut-takut cuaca akan berubah menjadi sangat dingin di sana.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, kekasihnya sangat tampan dan juga menggemaskan dengan poni yang turun menutupi keningnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

" _Sshh_ sayang, sakit."

"Chanyeol kenapa kau masih terlihat muda?"

Chanyeol melirik kearah kekasih mungilnya dengan kekehan pelan. "Umurku baru 28 tahun, sayang. Itu belum tua."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak terlihat tua. Bisakah kau membuat wajahmu terlihat jelek?"

"Tidak bisa. Sudah cetakannya seperti ini," Chanyeol tertawa mendengar dengusan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya bergerak mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan.

Setelahnya perjalanan mereka berjalan lancar, keduanya dengan kompak bernyanyi bersama sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan Baekhyun terteriak heboh ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan keahliannya dalam Rapp. Pastinya Chanyeol berbangga hati melihat reaksi sang kekasih.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka dulu, karena dua jam perjalanan membuat perut mereka keroncongan. Dengan view pegunungan yang asri, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya berselfie maupun memfoto Chanyeol dengan berbagai gaya. Ia tersenyum senang, puas dengan semua foto yang ia ambil.

"Ohya, kemarin aku mendapat teman baru!"

"Teman baru?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Jangan asal berteman, apa dia orang baik?"

"Tentu! Tenang saja, Chanyeol. Aku tidak sebodoh itu~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jinhwan kemarin. "Ayo kita membuat foto seperti Jinhwan dan kekasihnya."

"Hm..." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Ia mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan, terlihat tengah berpikir. "Aku tidak begitu suka difoto."

"Ayolah Chanyeol, kita coba sekali pasti seru!"

"Tapi jangan di sebar."

"Ck!" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Tidak seru," ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, mencoba merajuk. Namun sebuah tatapan membuatnya menjadi merinding.

Seorang wanita menatapnya intens, tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Ini aneh, dia merasa takut.

"Eum... Chanyeol..." panggilnya pelan. Baekhyun pindah duduk menjadi di samping Chanyeol. Ia mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol kemudian kembali melirik kearah si wanita yang masih menatapnya intens. "I-itu... aku takut."

"Kenapa sayang?"

Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol. Telunjuknya juga menunjuk seorang wanita yang masih menatap kearah mejanya, lebih tepatnya menatap kearah dirinya. Chanyeol yang mendengar ketakutan Baekhyun, langsung berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah sang wanita.

Wanita bertubuh pendek menatap Chanyeol dengan kepala yang mendongak, maniknya menatap bingung lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maaf nona, siapa namamu?"

Rona merah samar terlihat di pipi si wanita. "Seulla. Kang Seulla."

"Jangan terus menatap kekasih saya, dia takut dan tidak nyaman. Atau mata anda saya colok!"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol meninggalkan wanita pendek tersebut, dia duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kelinci nakalnya. "Tenang sayang, aku sudah menegur wanita itu."

.

.

" _Ugh... Baekki takut :(" -Baekhyun_

 _"Muka kentank sok-sok liatin pacar gue." -Chanyeol_

 _"Si Chanyeol pecat aja kali ya." -Seulla_

 _ **Tolonq jangan memaki saya :))**_

 _ **Ohya btw, chapter ini udah lama di wattpad, dan aku baru sadar kalo ini belum di post di ffn u.u mohon maaf ya**_ __


	18. Special :: Penghargaan Guru Terbaik

Ditengah keramaian tepuk tangan dalam aula sekolah, ada Baekhyun yang memandang kekasihnya penuh bangga. Manik sipitnya tidak berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang menerima piagam dan bunga karena memenangkan penghargaan guru terbaik di sekolahnya tahun ini. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman manis, Chanyeol di depan sana terlihat sangat tampan saat memberikan pidato kemenangannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol kemudian mencium pipi kekasih tingginya itu karena gemas.

"Tiff," panggil Baekhyun pada teman di sampingnya. "Hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Hm..." Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya untuk mengingat. "Aku ingin pergi dengan Taeyeon. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam sesuatu. Nanti aku kerumahmu sebentar, ya?"

"Oke. Nanti pulang sekolah bareng."

Senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk tubuh Tiffany karena senang. "Kau memang teman terbaik, Tiff!"

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, sepasang mata menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

.

Dengan bermodalkan internet, Baekhyun menatap puas makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Meskipun rasanya tidak seenak masakan restorant ataupun buatan ibunya, setidaknya masakannya tidak memiliki rasa yang buruk. Lagipula dia juga hanya masak masakan yang simple. Hanya omelet daging sapi dan sup ayam.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan dapur, jika memasak telur goreng ataupun mie instan itu sudah biasa untuknya. Tapi ini adalah sup ayam pertama dalam hidupnya. Dan dia merasa bangga. Ia harap, Chanyeol akan menyukainya.

Alasan dirinya masak hari ini adalah sebagai kado untuk Chanyeol yang sudah memenangkan penghargaan di sekolahnya dan juga sudah membuatnya bangga.

Walaupun sebenarnya hadiah utamanya bukan masakannya.

Telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia yakin kalau itu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu pulang terlambat karena harus menghadiri pesta kecil dengan para guru. Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun duduk pada posisi yang sudah ia rundingkan oleh Tiffany. Duduk di atas meja makan.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis, dan matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun membentuk seringai tipis melihat wajah kaget Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau disini?"

Senyuman Baekhyun seketika luntur. Ia merotasikan bola matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu? Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?"

"B-bukan begitu, sayang..." Chanyeol berdehem pelan kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sekuat mungkin Chanyeol membuat suaranya terdengar normal, tidak bergetar. "A-aku beru saja ingin menyuruhmu datang kemari."

Senyuman Baekhyun kembali hadir. Kelinci mungil itu melompat dari meja makan kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol, membuat tubuh mereka menempel. "Aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu, sebagai hadiah kau menang piagam hari ini~" jemari lentik Baekhyun menunjuk kearah makanan yang telah ia susun di meja makan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah bicara dengan nada senang, Chanyeol menegang di depannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika dirinya masuk, manik bulatnya sudah melihat tubuh putih dan mulus kekasihnya hanya menggunakan apron. Benar-benar hanya apron putih yang menutupi hingga pangkal pahanya. Tidak ada kain apapun. Membuat pantat bulat Baekhyun terlihat jelas di matanya. Belum lagi sebuah bando telinga kelinci dipakai Baekhyun. Membuat kekasihnya terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ketika Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya, Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Nafasnya mulai memberat, hingga tangannya sudah ia letakkan melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, sayang," Chanyeol mencium belakang telinga Baekhyun, membuat kekasih mungilnya itu tertawa geli.

"Jadi Chanyeol," Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya kemudian berjalan mundur satu langkah menjauhi kekasih tingginya. Manik sipitnya menatap Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan menggodanya. "Kau ingin makan dulu, mandi dulu, atau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Si kelinci kembali duduk di atas meja makan. Duduk di depan Chanyeol, tanpa melepas pandangannya "Atau... memakanku?" Ucapnya setengah mendesah. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis, kakinya ia buka perlahan. Hingga apron putih yang di pakainya hanya menutupi penisnya.

"Yang mana yang kau pilih, Dad?"

.

.

 _"Kira-kira apa yang dipilih Daddy Chanyeol, ya?" -Bbh_

 _"Hmmmm..." -Pcy_

 _Chapter ini baru hari ini di publish di wattpad. Lanjutannya udah ada, di publish besok yaa~_


	19. Special :: Pilihan Chanyeol

Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Namun kemudian ia tersadar saat melihat seringai Baekhyun.

Kelinci mungilnya benar-benar menggodanya.

"Hm..." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Kaki panjangnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun, memojokkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya diantara meja makan. Wajah tampannya mendekat, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima pagutan kasar Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya masakanmu enak, Baek."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun mengangga melihat Chanyeol menjauh darinya kemudian duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"Kemari sayang, ayo makan bersama," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu mendekat padanya. Namun dengan keras tangannya di hentakkan oleh Baekhyun. Hingga genggamannya terlepas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau makan saja sendiri!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun ketika si mungil hendak meninggalkannya. Tarikannya kali ini cukup kuat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun jatuh keatas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bunny ku super menggemaskan seperti ini, hm?" Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun. Dengan gemas, ia menghujami leher Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

"Mana kutau."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar suara ketus Baekhyun. Mengetahui kelincinya masih kesal, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku kan jadi tidak tahan."

"Kalau tidak tahan karena lapar, yasudah makan sana!"

"Kalau merajuk begini jadi semakin menggemaskan."

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Namun kekasihnya semakin memeluknya erat dan semakin menghujaminya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Sambil menunjukkan senyuman tampannya, Chanyeol memegang lembut pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wajah kesal Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi teduh dengan rona merah di pipinya. Lelaki Byun itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. "Terus bersamaku."

"Tentu."

Setelahnya kedua belah bibir mereka saling menempel. Chanyeol menghisap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan lidahnya saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Menekan-nekan lidah Baekhyun, menjilati gigi-giginya. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun. Lalu tangannya berhenti di bokong Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan. "Aku ingin makan kelinci di pangkuanku. Boleh?"

"Katanya ingin makan masakanku?"

"Tidak jadi, aku takut kelincinya kabur."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Chanyeol-nya sangat konyol. "Ayo kita ke kamar."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?~" rajuk Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sebal. Chanyeol dengan aegyonya sangat tidak cocok.

"Aku tidak mau ada mangkok yang pecah lagi! Lagipula aku takut sup yang sudah kubuat susah-sudah harus tumpah."

"Okay~" Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan panas mereka, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menggendong Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja di atas ranjang empuk Chanyeol. Manik sipitnya menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol yang tengah melepaskan sabuknya. Nafasnya memberat ketika Chanyeol mengikat tangannya menggunakan sabuk.

"Agar tidak kabur, kelincinya harus diikat terlebih dahulu," senyuman tampan Chanyeol dapat dilihat jelas oleh mata Baekhyun. Bando kelinci Baekhyun yang terlepas kembali dipakaikan oleh Chanyeol.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, namun kali ini lebih panas. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, membasahi bibir merah jambu Baekhyun membuatnya membengkak. Meskipun terlihat sangat kasar, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerang nikmat dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tidak hanya kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya juga bergerak melepas ikatan apron yang di kenakan Baekhyun kemudian melemparnya kelantai. Jemari panas Chanyeol membelai tiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun. Puas membelai, tangannya berhenti pada dua 'cherry' di dada Baekhyun. Menekannya, menariknya, mencubitnya. Semuanya dilakukan Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan pagutan Chanyeol. Dia ingin melepaskan desahannya. Chanyeol yang paham langsung mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menikmati rasa tubuh kelincinya itu.

"Aahh Chanyeol~ aahh..." tangan Baekhyun yang terikat hanya dapat mengepal, merasakan kenikmatan yang di terimanya. Kenikmatan dari sentuhan kasar Chanyeol, namun tetap dapat ia rasakan kelembutan dari sentuhan kasar tersebut. Membuatnya melayang.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Chanyeol semakin menurunkan tubuhnya. Menggantikan posisi tangannya pada kedua puting Baekhyun dengan bibir basahnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan puting Baekhyun yang telah menegang kedalam mulutnya. Memainkan lidahnya, membuat puting Baekhyun terlihat mengkilat karena liurnya. Tidak puas jika hanya menjilatinya, Chanyeol bergerak mengulum puting Baekhyun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga terdengar suara decakan memehui kamarnya.

Jika kepalanya bekerja semakin turun, maka tangan Chanyeol juga bekerja semakin turun. Kini satu tangannya tengah menggenggam penis Baekhyun. Mengocoknya acak dan kuat. Membuat Baekhyun mengeliat ditempatnya. Kedua kakinya menggesek-gesek kasur dan kepalanya menggeleng.

"Oohh! Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Aahh~" Baekhyun banar-benar dibuat lemas oleh kelakuan kekasihnya. Ia hanya dapat tertidur lemas dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh penisnya dengan bebas.

Chanyeol melepaskan setiap sentuhannya, dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan zipper celananya. Matanya tidak melepaskan tatapan dengan mata Baekhyun, ia menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat pasrah. Chanyeol kembali bergerak, mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menarik Baekhyun berada diatasnya dengan penisnya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan selangkangannya.

"Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan, Baek?" tanyanya sambil menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun.

"Tentu~" lenguh Baekhyun pelan. Si kelinci langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia menatap selangkangan Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup cepat melihat betapa besar dan kerasnya penis Chanyeol saat ini. Meskipun begitu, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya senang, tanpa sadar dirinya menjilat bibirnya dan meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menghujami penis Chanyeol dengan kecupan basahnya. Setelahnya ia menurunkan celana Chanyeol, mencoba membebaskan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Karena tangannya terikat, Baekhyun melakukannya dengan giginya.

"Sshh Baek."

Desis nikmat Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun semakin liar. Kelinci mungil itu menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi penis Chanyeol dengan air liurnya. Tidak puas hanya dengan lidahnya, Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, memompa penis Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Aakhh!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka sesaat saat merasakan penisnya kembali dikulum oleh Chanyeol. Belum lagi jari-jari kasar Chanyeol sudah bermain di depan lubangnya. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya, memompa penis Chanyeol dengan mulut kecilnya dan matanya kembali terpejam.

"Suka, hm?" Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum mendengar erangan Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Mengobrak-abrik lubang kekasihnya kasar. Mulutnya kembali memasukkan penis mungil Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol dengan cepat menggerakakn jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, bahkan ia menambahkan dua jarinya lagi ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan menumpahkan cairannya kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun untuk menghadap padanya. Ia mencium Baekhyun, membagikan cairan dalam mulutnya pada Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali menggoda titik kecil di dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu menyukai reaksi Baekhyun ketika dirinya menyentuh putingnya, Baekhyun akan selalu mengerang sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Sangat seksi tapi juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Chanyeol membuat posisi dimana Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Manik bulatnya menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun. "Cukup kuat untuk bergerak diatasku?"

"Eum~" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Tapi lepas ini dulu~" ucap Baekhyun manja sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang terikat.

Chanyeol tidak bisa jika tidak tertawa. Ia menuruti keinginan Baekhyun lalu mencuri ciuman pada pelipis Baekhyun sambil melepas sabuk yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya pada pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya kemudian memberikan kecupan manis diujung hidung Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia tersenyum malu, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa akan gila karena kekasihnya super menggemaskan saat ini.

Satu tangan Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol, mengarahkannya agar memasuki lubangnya. Ia meringis kecil, meskipun dirinya sudah sering melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasa sakit diawal tetap ada. Hingga seluruh penis Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubangnya, Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega.

"Aku selalu suka jika berada di dalammu," bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya. "Sangat hangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia dapat merasakan cinta pada setiap ucapan Chanyeol, setiap tatapan Chanyeol dan juga pada setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Meskipun kekasihnya itu sering menjahilinya, menyentuhnya dengan kasar, Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol amat mencintainya.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol... aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut Baekhyun memalukan, ia langsung meraup bibir Chanyeol dan membawanya pada pagutan panasnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penis Chanyeol keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Eum~ aahh aahh~"

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Kepalanya mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya pada Chanyeol. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ujung penis Chanyeol yang menyentuh titik terdalamnya membuatnya gila. Apalagi saat Chanyeol juga menggerakkan pinggulnya, Baekhyun dibuat semakin menggila. Desahannya semakin kencang dan tidak terkendali. Kata-kata kotor dan kasar terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aahh sial Chanyeol! Uuhh~"

"Ahh, Baek..."

Chanyeol ikut mengeluarkan desahannya merasakan sensasi nikmat saat penisnya diremas kuat oleh lubang Baekhyun. Belum lagi pemandangan didepannya membuat dirinya semakin terangsang. Chanyeol meremas rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuh leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menghisap dan menjilati kulit putih Baekhyun.

"Aahh Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Oohh~"

Merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut dan meremas penisnya semakin kuat, Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia semakin melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Suara kulit mereka yang saling menabrak terdengar keras karena gerakannya yang cepat.

"Aaahhh!" hingga Baekhyun berteriak nikmat dengan lelehan putih yang keluar dari penisnya. Beberapa mengotori sprei dan perutnya. Bahkan ada yang mengenai dadanya.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dengan menembakkan cairannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun setelah melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya, mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, sayang," Chanyeol terkekeh karena Baekhyun menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan dan gumaman pelan. "Aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun kembali menjawab dengan anggukan. Terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Istirahatlah, kemudian mandi. Aku nanti yang akan menghangatkan makan malam kita," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

.

.

" _Huft, Baekki lelah..." -bbh_

 _"Hmm... niqmat hehe." -pcy_

 _Udah lama ga nulis eNCeh u.u semoga suka ya~_

 _Sampai ketemu lagi kalau ada ide buat bunnyntm ya^^ ff ini kan sebenernya udah tamat wkwk cuma suka tiba-tiba ada ide buat ff ini. Daripada aku bikin ff baru, mending bikin lanjutan disini.-._


End file.
